Los Miercoles, se vale llorar!
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: que pasa cuando te das cuenta que todo lo que siempre buscaste, estubo frente a tus ojos todo el tiempo. SasuSaku .FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están espero que muy bien, bueno si otro fic de Sasusaku... bueno no se, se me vino a la mente una idea y me dieron ganas de publicar esta historia, espero les guste….chao cuídense…

_**Los Miércoles se vale llorar!!!!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a su aldea natal hacia cuatro años, hacia ocho años que había acabado con el bastardo gay de su maestro, hacia 6 años había acabado con el idiota de su hermano, y había vuelto con un solo pensamiento encontrar a la mujer perfecta con quien procrear a sus herederos, la restauración de su muy querido y olvidado clan…

El primer año de su regreso se dedico en entrenar, cumplir con deberes impuestos por la hokage para pagar su condena por traición y gozar de una no muy agradable libertad condicional….

Desde que había vuelto sus amigos lo acogieron con los brazos abiertos….ejem….

Su ex sensei, Kakashi con una sonrisa en la cara aparentemente debajo de su mascara después del sermón mareador de casi toda una tarde, por haberse ido con Orochimaru y por sus muy estupidas decisiones equivocadas ..

Su mejor amigo, Naruto , con un buen abrazo después de haberle dado la paliza de su vida por "estupido" como el rubio le había espetado en la cara ……

Y su ex compañera de equipo, si la molesta, Sakura Haruno, quien solo le había sonreído y tratado con cortesía minimamente y se había dedicado a seguir con sus obligaciones como si su regreso no le hubiese impactado como el quería, "_Ja! Como si nunca hubiese estado loca por mi siempre"_ se dijo el Uchiha.

Por no decir lo que le espero de todos los demás, Pero poco le había importado las reacciones de todos en general, se dedico a hacer solo lo que le correspondía a hacer. Y evitar que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos

Pero con el paso del tiempo todas las actitudes de todos en Konoha regresaron a la normalidad, y de nuevo el Joven Uchiha, se había convertido en lo que había sido antes de irse, todo un icono para las mujeres y desde hacia un año y medio que se había dedicado a su rol de play boy conquistador con quien se le cruzara en el camino…lamentablemente aunque no era un chico de enrolarse en rollos complicados, tenia siempre la sensación de que por mas buena que estuviera la mujer con la que estaba no era la indicada para hacerla merecedora de ser la madre de sus hijos…..asi que se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida y los retos que se llevaban a cabo con su grupo de amigos.

Todos sus amigos y conocidos cercanos tenían un pareja estable o parecían intentar tenerla, pero eso a el no le iba ni venia, y ciertamente se decía a si mismo que no les tenia envidia, claro que no! jamás! ya que el podía tener a quien quisiera a la hora que el quisiera… de todas maneras tenia a media aldea tras de el ,menos una su pesada ex compañera con la que no había tenido contacto alguno mas allá de lo que fuera ser simples compañeros, y eso no le molestaba para nada, así era mucho mejor y aunque talvez secretamente se sentía un poco mal por no tener las atenciones de ella que tenia antes, aun así pensaba que el hecho de que ella lo hubiese olvidado era lo mejor.

_**¿Pero seria realmente que Sakura le había olvidado de verdad?….**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Y como era ya costumbre para el Uchiha todos los miércoles por la noche reunirse en el Ichiraku ramen café bar restaurant con sus amigos para hablar de chicas y de las cosas que hacen los chicos…..

Kiba: y bien Sasuke cuéntanos a cuantas te tiraste este fin de semana ehh..

Sasuke: que te importa?

Naruto: ahhh….. Que no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos el ex – vengador.

Sasuke: cállate dobe…

Sai: estoy seguro que ya te tiraste a todas las que te siguen por eso estas así jajajaja.

Neji: es el destino.

Sasuke: siempre sacando el mismo tema..

Kiba: anda cuéntanos Sasuke…

Shikamaru: ya van otra vez…

Sasuke: la verdad si les digo a quien entre nos…..ya este estupido jueguito me esta cansando.

Sai: pero que dices, si tienes a todas las féminas tras de ti.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji: no a todas….espetaron algo enojados...

Sai: bueno…bueno si tienen razón. Lo que no entiendo es de que te quejas Sasuke-kun.. Que no que querias diversion y a la vez encontrar a tu futura mujer?

Sasuke: la verdad es que no por más que me planteo el asunto, no encuentro a mi mujer ideal. creo que deberia de buscar en otra aldea quizas...

Kiba: pero si la mayoría de tus fans están buenísimas.

Sasuke: no es ese el asunto.

Naruto: entonces cual es baka?

Neji: dilo de una vez.

Shikamaru: de que se trata.

Sai: aja…

Sasuke: es que no hay reto…me entienden…yo quiero algo que le de emoción al asunto.

Naruto: sigo sin entender…

Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

Neji: entonces lo que quieres es que te resulte difícil, la conquista…

Sai: encontrar a alguien que no te haga caso.

Shikamaru: creo que eso es algo difícil….

De repente aparecieron dos personas en Ichiraku ramen, cruzaron la puerta sin prestar atención a nadie en ese lugar y se dirigieron directamente a una mesa que estuviera alejada de todos los demás…

Kiba: pues talvez no es tan difícil…

Sasuke: de que hablas?

Shikamaru: problemático si.

Neji y Sai: ah ya veo.

Naruto: que ven…

Kiba: mira hacia allá….(Sasuke volvió la vista a las dos personas recién llegadas)

Sasuke: que Sakura?

Kiba: si exactamente SA-KU-RA.

Naruto: como? No metan a Sakura-chan en esto.

Sasuke: de que hablas, eso es pan comido recuerda si hace mucho andaba tras de mi. Además será mas aburrido que lo otro. Con Sakura no hay tema….nada que ver..Es igual a las demás….

Neji y Sai simplemente sonrieron.

Shikamaru: crees que te será tan fácil.

Sasuke: por su puesto?

Kiba: cuanto a puestas.

Sasuke: de que estamos hablando?

Naruto: hey déjense de payasadas..No jueguen así con Sakura-chan además ella ya esta saliendo con alguien.

Sasuke tratando de llevarle la contraria a Naruto: no creo que Kakashi se enoje si se la tomo prestada unos días no!

Kiba: entonces aceptas?

Sasuke aunque no muy seguro pero el no era un tipo de titubeos ni de andar rechazando una apuesta: si acepto pero será solo por diversión…

Neji, Sai; Shikamaru y Kiba: de acuerdo.

Sasuke: que tengo que hacer?

Sai: tienes que tirarte a Sakura, y hacer que deje a Kakashi.

Naruto: hey...hey... eso es mucho no…basta no dejare que jueguen así con Sakura-chan.

Shikamaru: es problemático pero Naruto sabes que en los retos de nuestro grupo nadie tiene que meterse no! cada quien con su asunto, lo recuerdas...

Naruto: pero no se vale, yo le voy a decir a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: usuratonkachi no te metas.

Neji: exacto naruto, no es asunto tuyo.

Sai: solo es un jueguesito, ademas no creo que la fea caiga..

Sasuke: mira idiota sonrisas, no te metas tu tampoco.

Naruto:pero...

Kiba jalo a Naruto y le dijo al oido: Naruto dejalo ya! si no quieres que le digamos a Hinata , lo que sabemos...

Naruto: bien, pero Sakura-chan va a salir lastimada de esto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de esto…a la hora de pagar la cuenta…..

Ya la mayoría de los chicos se habían ido…..porque será?

Naruto: hey…. pues yo no se ustedes pero yo no pienso pagar esta vez, tengo que ahorrar para mi luna de miel con mi Hinata-chan.

Sasuke le dio un zape: Usuratonkachi, que baka eres, como es posible que no te acuerdes que este miércoles le toca invitar a Shikamaru…

Naruto: a quien le dices baka, ehhh que yo tengo la culpa de olvidarme de las cosas ehhh.

Sasuke: eso es por que tienes el cerebro de una hormiga.

Naruto: cerebro de hormiga tendrá tu abuela…

Sasuke: que dijiste?

Naruto: lo que oíste dobe.

Sasuke: usuratonkachi…..

Y así empezó la disputa de todos los miércoles entre Sasuke y Naruto.

Shikamaru: dios que problemático. Si supieran que Temari me va a matar cuando se de cuenta de todo lo que voy a gastar hoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

_**Fin del Cáp.….**_

_**Regálenme unos cuantos reviews plis!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como están espero que súper bien, Kya que feliz soy, mil gracias por los reviews que me han mandado se los agradezco de todo corazón…..son tan lindas mil gracias.**

**Comentario: por otro lado tengo frito el cerebro por lo del manga 347 lo del Sasu-Sai me dejo K.O. jajaja xD**

_Pensamientos…_

Presente….

_**Los Miércoles se vale llorar!!!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba muy distraída ….algo le sucedía.

…_.."Creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo"…._

_Sakura: un tiempo?_

Enfermera: Sakura-sama se encuentra bien? Le sucede algo?

Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos: ehhh! Yo…no nada nada estoy bien….porque lo preguntas.

Enfermera: estas muy distraída el día de hoy.

Sakura: no para nada es solo que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

Enfermera: deberías descansar un poco.

Sakura: si creo que es lo mejor, bueno me voy , estaré en la oficina por si necesitas algo. Ok.

Enfermera: claro…procura descansar..

Sakura: si…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que Sasuke fue a ver a Sakura al hospital….tenia muy presente que tenia que empezar su plan "Conquistar a Sakura parte I", la encontró en la oficina de las enfermeras, pero Sakura aun seguía en su mundo…

…_.."Creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo"…._

_Sakura: darnos un tiempo?¿que rayos?_

_Inner Sakura: seguro solo es una excusa para mandarnos a la mier…._

Pero Sakura y su Inner se vieron interrumpidas por el guapo moreno que acababa de llegar…

Sasuke: ah! Sakura.

Sakura: hum…Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí? Ahhh ya! Pero que tonta…mira Si vienes a buscar a Ino o a Shizune déjame decirte que no están.

Sasuke: no las busco a ellas.

Sakura: entonces, tenemos nueva conquista.

Sasuke: porque piensas que nada mas vengo por eso?

Sakura: no lo se…dímelo tu.

Sasuke: la verdad venia a verte a ti.

Sakura: ah! Si y para que? Ah ya! a quien viste que quieres que te presente?

Sasuke: no es eso!

Sakura: entonces.

Sasuke: porque siempre crees que hay algún motivo especial para venir a hablar contigo.

Sakura: humm…es que me parece extraño que estés aquí eso es todo….y a hablar conmigo? (Sakura alzo una ceja)….si solo vienes raras veces cuando necesitas algo.

Sasuke: solo quería saber como estabas.

Sakura: y eso!

Sasuke: porque te extraña tanto.

Sakura: porque no creo que estés aquí así porque si, como ya te dije antes solo vienes por algo especial, a ver a Ino o a invitar a cenar a Shizune o a salir con alguna admiradora tuya que sea enfermera.

Sasuke: olvídate de todo eso!

Dijo molesto ya el moreno.

Sasuke: no puedo venir simplente a visitar a mi amiga.

Sakura: a que viene eso?

Sasuke mas molesto : a que viene que?

Sakura: que yo sepa a lo mas, soy una conocida tuya.

Sasuke: Sakura! Basta!

Sakura: es la verdad tu mismo lo dices todo el tiempo, o me equivoco.

Sasuke se queda pensativo…

Sakura: Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!

**_FLASH BACK DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR…._**

_Naruto: hey baka…_

_Sasuke: que quieres dobe._

_Naruto: de veras vas a seguir con la apuesta, mira que al final no te va a traer nada bueno, recuerda que Sakura-chan es nuestra amiga y si sigues con eso tan estupido la vas a lastimar._

_Sasuke: ella es solo una camarada eso es todo que te quede claro, y con respecto a lo otro se le va a cumplir el sueño no! eso de estar conmigo, no tiene porque quejarse._

_Naruto: no puedo creer lo que escuchan mis oídos._

_Sasuke: pues créelo._

_Naruto: no te lo tengas tan creído Sasuke-teme , mira que no creo que a Sakura-chan le interese tener algo contigo a estas alturas._

_Sasuke: todas al final quieren…pero.._

_Naruto: pero que?_

_Sasuke: talvez tengas razón….podría lastimarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho._

_Naruto contento: entonces vas a dejar la apuesta._

_Sasuke: claro que no!_

_Naruto: como que no! pero dijiste…_

_Sasuke: que no, porque un Uchiha no se hecha para atrás en nada….cambiemos de tema si._

_Naruto: bien…._

_Sasuke: hmp!_

_Naruto: oye y es cierto lo que dijiste._

_Sasuke: que?_

_Naruto: lo que te gustan los retos con las chicas._

_Sasuke: hmp! No es asunto tuyo._

_Naruto: anda suéltalo, como te gustan, buenotas, rubias , pelirrojas, morenas o que?_

_Sasuke : la verdad solo me bastaría con encontrar a una que me quisiera a mí._

_Naruto: pero si todas te quieren baka!_

_Sasuke: te equivocas._

_Naruto: porque lo dices?_

_Sasuke: todas me quieren porque soy popular…porque soy un Uchiha, eso es todo…quieren al Sasuke al prodigio….no al Sasuke verdadero, me entiendes y eso te lo Juro me pone de los pelos…solo quisiera encontrar a alguien que me quiera a mi…a lo que soy realmente….no a la farsa del chico rudo y eso….quisiera que me entendiera…quiero a alguien con la que me sienta completo, que sea humana, verdadera, no una que busque apantallar a todos y así…como mis fans._

_Naruto:……_

_Sasuke: tú tienes suerte….por encontrar a Hinata…que se nota que le importas de verdad._

_Naruto lo miro serio: tú también la encontraste hace mucho tiempo._

_Sasuke: ……._

_Naruto: no se si será que te haces el idiota o que! Pero Sakura-chan te quería de verdad._

_Sasuke: talvez tengas razón, aunque la verdad solo creo que me quería como me quieren las demás._

_Naruto: tal vez al principio pero luego te quería a ti…a Sasuke….no al chico popular…si no lo pudiste ver es que realmente eres un estupido._

_Sasuke:……_

_Naruto: te molesta saber que tengo razón no! te duele que ella te haya olvidado no es cierto!_

_Sasuke:…._

_Naruto: admítelo._

_Sasuke: No! todo es mejor así._

_Naruto: pero aun así la vas a lastimar y no te importa._

_Sasuke: deja el tema ya!_

_Naruto: baka._

_Sasuke: usuratonkachi._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK….**_

Sakura: tierra llamando a Sasuke….. Me escuchas…me captas….

Sasuke: que! Que decías.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun……estas bien?

Sasuke: "_Sasuke-kun"_…..ehh si

Sakura sonriendo de que Sasuke se hubiera quedado en otro mundo: de verdad?

Sasuke serio: si…Sakura lamento que pienses eso….que no me importas.

_Sakura triste por dentro: yo también lo lamento._

Sakura aun sonriendo : si verdad.

Sasuke: y como te va con Kakashi? Sales aun con el no!

Sakura borrando la sonrisa: si aun salgo con el…pero mi relación con el no es asunto tuyo.

Sasuke: anda vamos no te pongas así.

Sakura lo mira simplemente: a que venias de verdad Sasuke?

Sasuke: yo….Ah sabes tengo algo que hacer…te veo luego..

_Sakura: si tú siempre tienes cosas que hacer….Sasuke-kun_

Sakura: si adiós..

Sasuke: adiós…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke mientras salía del hospital: pero que idiota estuve.

_Sasuke : no será que me estoy arrepintiendo…..no que va!...lo que me dijo el Usuratonkachi no me importa….si me sugestiono….pero no que va! Nada que ver….pero si esta difícil la Sakurita ….me tendré que poner las pilas….tengo que ganarme su confianza….y averiguar que hace….seguro que pronto…_

Mientras Sasuke caminaba pensando, alguien lo observaba desde una ventana del edificio.

_Sakura: que querrías Sasuke?_

Sasuke seguía pensando en que hacer con Sakura mientras que una de sus fans se le abalanzo encima sacándole de sus pensamientos..

Sasuke: ehh! Amie?

Amie dándole un beso en la mejilla:Sasuke-kun me invitas a comer?

_Sasuke: pues que remedio._

Sasuke: aja!

En la ventana….

_Sakura : Sasuke-kun?….._

Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos…

……que hay allí afuera que es tan interesante.

Sakura: Kaka…Kakashi?

Kakashi: yo! Pues…venia a hablar contigo.

Sakura algo molesta: ah! hablar, pensé que me habías dejado todo claro ayer.

Kakashi acercándose: pues….es que he estado pensando y….(la beso)…en que…Sakura…olvídate de lo de ayer…estaba enojado.

Sakura correspondiendo al beso: pero me lo dijiste muy serio.

Kakashi: olvídalo.

Sakura: si..

_Inner Sakura: Kya! Kakashi-papito._

Mientras Kakashi la besaba la iba llevando poco a poco hacia el escritorio que estaba en la habitación…cuando llegaron Kakashi la arrincono contra el escritorio y profundizaba el beso, la iba recostando a Sakura sobre el escritorio..Pero Sakura abrió los ojos, empujo a Kakashi y se hizo a un lado.

Sakura: espérate…

Kakashi acercándose: que sucede?

Sakura: ya Kakashi….ya lo habíamos hablado…Sabes que yo..Aun….no me siento preparada…

Kakashi: Sakura soy un hombre…se racional si...como todo ser humano tengo mis necesidades…hemos esperado mucho…

Sakura: pero…dijiste…dijiste que ibas a esperarme…

Kakashi: lo se! Pero es que se hace difícil, no desearte.

_Sakura: Kakashi._

_Inner Sakura: que esperas idiota! Hazlo con Kakis…_

_Sakura: sabes que no puedo._

_Inner Sakura: que no lo quieres o que?_

_Sakura: sabes perfectamente que si! Es solo que no se ….no puedo…aun no…_

Sakura: yo también…quisiera poder estar preparada Kakashi….pero es que no se que me sucede….

Kakashi suspiro: sabes! Es mejor que sigamos como quedamos ayer…como si de lo hace un momento no hubiera pasado.

Sakura con los ojos aguados por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir : pero Kakashi? Yo no quiero que…

Kakashi interrumpiendo: a veces me canso Sakura…

Sakura molesta: te cansas de que?

Kakashi: me canso de ser el reemplazo de Sasuke.

Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas y enojada: Sabes una cosa! Nunca te he visto de esa manera…ni te he tratado asi...pensé que …te había quedado claro que ….Sasuke es mi pasado….y que yo te quiero Kakashi…

Kakashi: yo también te quiero Sakura….pero me estoy dando cuenta de que nuestra relación….no va..

Sakura: no lo digas….esta bien ….demonos un tiempo para pensar si.

Kakashi: esta bien. Nos vemos luego Sakura. (Kakashi se fue)

Sakura soltando unas lágrimas: que es lo que me sucede….porque no puedo….que me lo impide…..yo lo quiero…pero…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.2**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis…..**

**¿Qué le sucede a Sakura?**

**¿Por qué Kakashi no puede esperar?**

**¿Qué hará Sasuke para poder conquistar a Sakura?**

**¿Intervendrá Naruto?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola como están espero que súper bien, Kya soy tan feliz por todas las lindas chicas que leen mi humilde fic y que me regalan unos reviews y también por las que solo lo leen, muchas gracias….las quiero un montón…..muchos saludos……_**

**Comentario: Esto…..estoy que reviento de la cólera (bueno ya no tanto pero sigo súper enojada) y súper triste y deprimida con el nuevo supuesto movimiento del manga de Kishi-sensei, por lo de la supuesta nueva pareja de Sasuke-kun snif snif….solo se han visto spoilers pero esa chica ahora es una de las mas mencionadas y disque "buena Pareja" para Sasuke(Hmp! si como no! ) y la ninja que todo el mundo esperaba Ja! ….. Hasta ya hay fan club de esta pareja xD ….pero en fin, solo espero que sea supuesto y que en el manga no salga con algo raro la otra semana, no me gusta sinceramente el rumbo que lleva el manga, pero solo espero que Kishi-sensei nos sorprenda con algo bueno, porque por el momento solo siento decepción.**

_Pensamientos…_

Presente….

_**Los Miércoles se vale llorar!!!!!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde…

**_Conquistar a Sakura parte II "Invitación a Comer"_**

Sasuke decidió regresar a ver a Sakura, ya tenía la mente despejada y estaba listo para empezar…..su nueva conquista.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura: tu de nuevo…. que quieres.

Sasuke: quieres ir a comer.

Sakura: contigo?

Sasuke: aja!

Sakura: no! estoy ocupada.

Sasuke: quieres que te ayude en algo.

Sakura: no! ya lo hago yo….

Sasuke: bien si no quieres que te ayude e ir a comer conmigo me voy.

Sakura sin mirarlo siquiera: si adiós…que te vaya bonito…aja.

**_Sasuke : Misión Fallida…_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 días después……

**_Conquistar a Sakura parte III " Acompañarle"_**

Sakura se dirigía a un lugar por allí y se encontró "Casualmente" a Sasuke.

Sasuke: a donde vas?

Sakura: a donde no te importa.

Sasuke: porque eres así!

Sakura: así como?

Sasuke: tan hostil!

Sakura. Te parece.

Sasuke: la verdad es que tu actitud es desagradable.

Sakura: en serio….(se detuvo) ya dime que quieres.

Sasuke: hablar contigo?

Sakura: no puedo…ahora no tengo tiempo sera otro día….nos vemos….

**_Sasuke: misión fallida.._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

Otro día…………..

**_Conquistar a Sakura parte IV "Amigos"_**

Sasuke: dios mío, hasta los domingos pasas en el hospital.

Sakura: Sasuke? Tu otra vez aquí.

Sasuke: pues si….oye que no te cansas de trabajar.

Sakura: no todos tenemos dinero o somos de familias importantes Sasuke..

Sasuke: hmp!

Sakura: y que te trae por aquí…..

Sasuke: vine a verte!

Sakura: Wao! cuatro veces en dos semanas seguidas…..cualquiera diría que…

Sasuke: diría que?

Sakura: que quieres salir conmigo o algo por el estilo! Aunque eso es imposible (sonrió) dime que necesitas Sasuke y si puedo ayudarte lo haré.

Sasuke: no necesito nada…..pero que de raro fuera que yo quisiera salir contigo.

Sakura: es la verdad Sasuke.

Sasuke: porque.

Sakura: porque no soy tu tipo (sonrió de nuevo)

Sasuke: que rayos estas diciendo.

Sakura: es la verdad.

Sasuke dándole la espalda: ………tú no puedes saber cual es mi tipo de chica.

Sakura: claro que lo se! Y te aseguro que si fuera el caso de que de verdad quisieras salir conmigo….yo estoy fuera de tu estereotipo de chica…además no estoy interesada….(sonrió) no se ni como hemos terminado hablando de estas tontadas.

Sasuke volviéndole a ver: y cual es según tu ….mi tipo de chica.

Sakura: anda Sasuke…deja el tema si!

Sasuke: quiero saber lo que piensas…eso es todo.

Sakura: cuando te ha importado lo que yo piense Sasuke…

Sasuke: …….eres alguien importante…..(volteo de lado su cara para que no le mirara)…..y quisiera recuperar el tiempo…aunque no lo creas..quiero que seamos amigos.

Sakura le miro sorprendida: en verdad…déjate de bromas si Sasuke.

Sasuke: no estoy bromeando …..Si tú quieres…

Sakura: lo pensare………………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un Miércoles por la noche….

Sai: ya conseguiste salir al menos con la fea frentuda.

Naruto: no le digas así a Sakura-chan idiota. (Golpe para Sai)

Sasuke: la verdad no!

Kiba: y dinos don Juan! No que te la ligabas en dos patadas….no que ella era demasiado fácil…..

Sasuke: no quiere que le ayude en nada…no quiere hablar conmigo….ni siquiera quiere ir a comer conmigo y hasta se va a pensar si quiere ser mi amiga.

Shikamaru: te dije que era problemático.

Neji: definitivamente es el destino.

Naruto: creo que el dobe debe dejar la apuesta.

Neji: la verdad por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruto.

Shikamaru: demasiado problemático …déjalo ya.

Sai: ni modo….

Kiba irónico: Si verdad…como por lo visto el súper Play Boy de Konoha no es capaz de conquistar a su ex compañera de equipo que hasta hace no mucho estaba loca por el….no hay problema, no es mucho lo que puede perder después de todo.

Todos se rieron…

Sasuke: y quien les dijo que lo voy a dejar..

Naruto: pero baka?

Sasuke: cállate usuratonkachi…no es tu asunto.

Neji: así que vas a seguir.

Shikamaru: no importándote los riesgos.

Sasuke: por su puesto.

Kiba: pues tenemos otras condiciones Sasuke.

Sasuke: condiciones?

Sai: pues te vamos a ayudar, la primera condición es: no debes de salir con nadie, pero nadie más durante el periodo que te tardes en tirarte a la fea.

Kiba: segunda: nos debes de informar todo lo que suceda con Sakura y tú.

Neji: tercero: no debes de tardarte más de un mes a partir de este momento…

Sai: si se llega al tiempo limite y no te las tirado, pierdes automáticamente.

Naruto: hey no se pasen si, no sean así!

Sasuke: no te metas usuratonkachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Sakura….ese mismo día...

_Sakura: dos semanas…dos malditas semanas y no se nada de Kakashi…_

_Inner Sakura: hmp! A mi se me hace que ese ya se encontró a tu sustituta._

_Sakura: tú crees?_

_Inner Sakura: claro! Que esperabas con lo bueno que esta Kakis… y lo retrasada que eres tu, obvio que se fue a buscar por otro lado lo que tu no le das._

_Sakura: dios no se que me pasa, no quiero dejar a Kakashi ni que me deje, pero el tampoco pone de su parte…no entiende que yo…_

_Inner Sakura: que! Que eres una retrasada mojigata…dios tienes 23 años.._

_Sakura: cállate.._

_Inner Sakura: lo que yo no entiendo el porque de tantas excusas…. pero si eres una pervertida…no te hagas Sakura._

_Sakura: de que estas hablando!_

_Inner Sakura: quieres que te lo recuerde….lo de aquella vez hace no se cuantos años, cuando Konohamaru hizo aquello del momento "SasuSai"…_

_Sakura: esto yo…(Sakura comenzó a recordar y parecía que un poco de sangre empezaba a salir de su nariz)_

_Inner Sakura: pervertida!_

_Sakura limpiándose la sangre: cállate._

Pero su pelea mental se ve interrumpida por….

Ino: Sakura, estabas aquí.

Sakura: Ino?

_Inner Sakura: la cerda? Perfecto! Es la experta que necesitamos….oye Sakura no desaproveches la oportunidad._

_Sakura: cállate._

Ino: hey Sakura!

Sakura: ehh!

Ino: desde hace mas de 5 minutos te estoy diciendo que no encuentro los informes de la 2da planta , estas muy distraída te sucede algo.

Sakura: este si! Tengo un problema con Kakashi, es sobre tu sabes…

Ino: ahhh ya! quieres contármelo.

Sakura: si….

Ino: déjaselo todo a Ino, la experta en sexo..jajajaja.

Sakura en Inner Sakura gotita en la cabeza.

_Sakura: comienzo a pensar que no fue buena idea._

_Inner Sakura: tienes razón._

Después de un rato….

Ino: que…que?

Sakura roja: Puedes creerlo.

Ino: lo que no puedo creer es que tengas 23 años que aun seas virgen, si estás saliendo con el papito de Kakashi, el jounin mas sexy de toda Konoha, el mas bueno, el mas…..ejem...esto… ….diablos que desperdicio. (dijo con estrellas en los ojos)

Sakura algo enojada: quiero tu consejo…no tu opinión….

Ino: pues si quieres me prestas a Kakashi y te lo devuelvo luego.

Sakura con una vena hinchada en la frente: cerda! Ni lo sueñes..

Ino con una gotita en la frente: solo bromeaba…jajajaja…pero ya en serio, dime que sientes , porque no puedes estar con Kakashi..

Sakura: no lo se! No se que me pasa, pues yo quiero a Kakashi pero no se, siento algo raro en el pecho, el esta guapísimo y todo pero yo…

Ino: no hay piel no es así…no sientes deseos o me equivoco?

Sakura: esto….no es tanto así pero si. Es que veras también esta la cuestión de que estoy segura que soy mujer de un solo hombre me entiendes, se que cuando este con uno es porque será el indicado, con el que voy a quedarme, pero talvez me tomo las cosas muy enserio no dejo de ser la tonta de siempre, quisiera cambiar por eso necesito tu ayuda….ver las cosas de diferente manera….

Ino: Sakura de verdad estas enamorada de Kakashi?

Sakura: claro! Yo lo quiero.

Ino: Sakura es con el con quien quieres quedarte!

Sakura: no es asunto tuyo! Pero la verdad es que no estoy segura aun…..

Ino: pues es que si no me lo dices todo no puedo ayudarte.

Sakura: Ino! Lo que yo quiero es intentar de alguna forma recuperar a Kakashi, pero sin pasar a mucho..por el momento...

Ino: ahhh! Déjame ver puede que te de unos tips para satisfacerlo sin que lleguen a ultima base….en lo que te aseguras y te preparas para tu primera vez.

Sakura roja:…..

Ino: hablando de primera vez y yo que ni me acuerdo de cuando fue la mía lo que si se es que estaba muy enamorada .. por eso te pregunto si lo amas en serio porque es diferente si solo lo haces por compromiso para no perderlo que si lo haces por amor…haber si me acuerdo la mía, creo que fue con S..

Sakura interrumpiendo : no quiero saber.

Ino: ahh! Frentona jajaja pensabas que iba a decir Sasuke-kun no!

Sakura: no es asunto mío.

Ino: pues para que te enteres, no fue con Sasuke.

Sakura: humm..

Ino con la mirada baja: fue con Shikamaru, sabes en ese entonces estaba tan enamorada y estupidamente ciega por el amor que sentía por Shika que cedí de un tirón….ja! para que después me botara por la Temari esa.

Sakura triste: Ino! No lo sabia….es por eso que no soportas a Temari no es así!

Ino: pues si, al principio sabes la culpe a ella de haberme robado lo que era para mi, pero luego me di cuenta que Shikamaru nunca había sido mío, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ella desde el principio, y si paso lo que paso entre el y yo fue porque siempre le atraje como mujer y le di el chance y el lo aprovecho pero es triste.

Sakura: Ino! Lo lamento mucho, pero no te pongas así, tu ahora sales con Sasuke, tu amor de infancia.

Ino: nuestro amor de infancia querrás decir!

Sakura: ……..

Ino: pues salir con el, es toda una delicia te hace unas cosas que….

Sakura interrumpiendo: no quiero saber….

Ino: ya! Ya! Pues si fue un sueño hecho realidad pero sabes no es lo mismo que con Shika , además Sasuke no se toma enserio a nadie, así que es solo para pasar el rato..

Sakura: yo creí que lo amabas.

Ino: antes cuando era niña talvez si! Pero después de lo de Shika ya no!

Sakura: no se como puedes decir eso tan fácilmente…..después de quererle tanto….

Ino: y tu! Ya dejaste de verlo como tu verdadero amor.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió : que dices!

Ino: Sakura?

Sakura: yo lo olvide entiendes….pero el ahora …

Ino: me han contado que viene mucho por aquí últimamente...

Sakura: quiere que seamos amigos?

Ino: y tú que opinas?

Sakura: Yo…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día….

"_**Sin ningún plan , ser natural"**_

Sasuke: Hola Sakura.

Sakura: hola.

Sasuke. A donde vas.

Sakura: a hacer un mandado mío.

Sasuke: te acompaño.

Sakura: como quieras…

Sasuke: oye… ya pensaste en lo que hablamos antes.

Sakura: si.

Sasuke: Sakura, de verdad quisiera que fuéramos amigos aunque…..últimamente me tratas como si me detestaras.

Sakura: oh no! Sasuke no digas eso.

Sasuke: yo podría entenderlo…..lo digo si me odiaras lo tendría bien merecido por lo de antes…lo de que tu…..bueno..

Sakura: espera! No te equivoques; pero que creído eres?...y no! no te detesto ni te odio….jamás podría hacerlo….lamento de verdad que sintieras eso….además yo nunca te he guardado rencor por lo de antes…ya sabes cuando te quería…

_Sasuke: " cuando me quería"_

Sasuke: pero?

Sakura: me costo trabajo ya sabes olvidarte….pero yo nunca te culpe de nada, no estabas interesado eso es todo, yo era una niña pesada y te fastidiaba en todo momento y pues…..luego comprendí muchas cosas y madure.

Sasuke: siento mucho haberte hecho algún daño.

Sakura: no te disculpes., y por lo de mi trato de antes, lo siento es que he estado muy estresada, tengo muchos problemas, y quizás me descargue contigo lo lamento.(le sonrió triste)

Sasuke: Sakura! ( un latido fuerte azoto su corazón) _pero que demonios ha sido eso…_

Sakura lo miro: sabes Sasuke, talvez tengas razón y si lo intentamos talvez podamos ser amigos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.….**

**Regálenme unos cuantos reviews plis!!!**

**¿De verdad Sakura habrá olvidado a Sasuke?**

**¿Qué habrá sentido Sasuke?**

**¿Dónde diablos anda Kakashi?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, mil gracias por los reviews son tan lindas las quiero mucho..**

_Pensamientos…_

Presente….

**Comentario: sigo molesta con Kishi-sensei pero espero que las cosas mejoren, por cierto estamos queriendo formar un club anti-zorra si a alguien le interesa unirse nada mas me avisa ok!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"_**Los Miércoles se vale Llorar"**_

Sasuke: para donde llevamos todas estas cosas.

Sakura: te dije que si ibas conmigo ibas a dejar de preguntar y aceptaste.

Sasuke:hmp!

Iban llegando a una casona grande algo retirada de la aldea..

Sakura: llegamos

Sasuke arqueo una ceja: aquí.

Sakura: si.

Sasuke: y que se supone que hacemos con esto… dijo señalando las cosas que llevaba.

Sakura: espera y veras.

De repente se abrieron las puertas de la casa, de donde sobresalían como 10 chicos(as) que al ver a Sakura corrieron a abrazarle dejando a Sasuke preguntándose que estaba sucediendo..

Yami: Sakura-san que bueno que viniste.

Sakura: pues ya ves Yami.

Yukino: Sakura-chan vas a quedarte con nosotros ahora .

Sakura: hoy no puedo, es que traigo compañía Yukino.(señalo a Sasuke)

Y las niñas al ver a Sasuke abrieron los ojos grandemente.

Niñas: es guapísimo, es un príncipe Kya!!!

Mientras los niños lo veían enojado. Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y les dijo muy suavecito.

Sakura: no dejen que les quite la atención de las chicas vale!

Niños: vale!

Mientras Sakura agarraba las cosas y se iba dentro de la gran casona, Sasuke trataba de safarse de las niñas que lo estaban asfixiando. Cuando logro hacerlo.

Sasuke: Y Sakura.

Cuando de repente le tiraron una piedra en cara, y le dieron un empujón que lo tomo desprevenido, y lo tumbo en el suelo. Luego sintió como le jalaban el pelo..

Sasuke: pero que? Abrió los ojos y vio a 6 pequeños monstruos que eran los que le estaban molestando.

Niños: deja de meterte con nuestras chicas abuson.

Niñas: Kya!!! Dejen al príncipe en paz…

Y cuando por fin logro safarse de todo eso Sasuke se dijo a si mismo que jamás volvería a ese horrible lugar….se dedico a buscar a Sakura entrando a la casona. Y cuando la encontró …

Sakura estaba hablando con una persona que parecía ser una hermana encargada del lugar…parecían estar hablando de algo importante así que solo se dedico a ver y escuchar….pero ninguna de esas dos personas se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

….muchas gracias por toda esa comida Sakura-san.

Sakura: no es nada, en lo que pueda ayudar hermana Hana, usted sabe que aquí estoy.

Sasuke alzo una ceja: lo q traíamos era comida…

Hna. Hana: si no fuera por ti, no se que seria de nosotros.

Sakura: estoy hablando con Tsunade-sama sobre eso. Solo estoy esperando su respuesta.

Hna. Hana: Sakura-san muchas gracias.

Sakura: no hermana gracias a usted que me da la oportunidad de ayudar.

Sakura: además traje esto, es todo lo que reuní este mes, se que no es mucho pero de algo servirá.

Hna Hana: pero?...Sakura-san con lo que trajo hoy es suficiente, además eso es su sueldo no puede dármelo y usted?

Sakura: pero les servirá mas a ustedes….yo me la puedo arreglar.

Hna. Hana: Sakura-san es un ángel.

Sakura: no Hna. Para nada…otra cosa que quiero pedirle es que nadie lo sepa por favor.

_Sasuke se había quedado pasmado: entonces por eso era que trabajaba tanto._

Entonces decidió salir de allí, porque había escuchado que Sakura no quería que nadie lo supiera entonces coincidió con la Hna. _"Sakura realmente debía ser un ángel"_

El resto de la tarde se la paso observando de manera diferente a Sakura, el nunca se había fijado en lo bien que se llevaba con niños, como ella siempre había tenido tan mal carácter el pensaba que no los soportaba pero al verla jugar tan alegremente con los chicos se dio cuenta que parecía tener mas paciencia de lo que aparentaba, mientras el sol le daba en la cara, y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por estar toda la tarde jugando con los chicos, un sentimiento de aprensión le sacudió el corazón a Sasuke, pues se dio cuenta también que nunca se había fijado bien en su ex compañera de equipo, en sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, en su sonrisa, en su forma de ser, sin querer sintió como un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

_Sasuke: otra vez….otra vez este sentimiento.._

Mas tarde…..

Sakura: y que te pareció?

Sasuke: una bola de monstruos. Nunca vuelvo a venir contigo.

Sakura: que malo! Si los conoces bien luego les tomas cariño.

Sasuke: es que tú no los viste atacarme.

Sakura sonrió: eso es porque sintieron celos de ti, parece que nunca dejas de ser irresistible donde vayas.

Sasuke: eso a veces es una lata.

Sakura lo miro aun sonriendo: claro! Por eso estas triste cuando una chica linda te tira la onda.

Sasuke: hmp! Porque siempre piensas que soy así!

Sakura: si lo se no es mi asunto! Disculpa.

Sasuke: no lo dije por eso.

Sakura cambiando de tema: sobre los niños tambien disculpalos, es que son un poco rebeldes y necesitan mucho cariño.

Sasuke: un buen escarmiento es lo que necesitan..

Sakura: claro que no! estan muy solos.

Sasuke: por eso vienes a verlos.

Sakura: si, es que no quiero que sufran como sufrieron tu y Naruto cuando eran niños.La soledad es horrible.

_Sasuke se le quedo mirando: Sakura._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Otro día…..**

Sasuke: te invito a comer..

Sakura: va!

Sasuke: en serio!

Sakura: solo si escojo yo el lugar..

Sasuke: donde tú quieras…

Sakura: ok..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde….**

Sasuke: porque tenia que escoger precisamente el Ichiraku Ramen, rayos allí siempre hay mucha gente no podría intentar nada con ella.

Sakura: mira llegamos…ve allí esta Naruto.

Sasuke: lo que me faltaba , el dobe.

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: Sakura-chan (sonrió) y el dobe.(frunció el ceño)

Sasuke: porque me ves así idiota.

_Naruto lo miro con cara: porque se lo que estas haciendo imbecil.._

Naruto: nada.

Sakura: no se vayan a pelear, que ya no son unos niños.

Sasuke y Naruto: no!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de un rato….cuando terminaron de comer…

Sasuke: Sakura, te acompaño a tu casa.

Sakura: este no…no te preocupes ya Naruto me acompaña (volvió a ver a Naruto) verdad Naruto.

Naruto miro a Sakura y luego a Sasuke que le mandaba una mirada de "Ni te atrevas Usuratonkachi".

Naruto sonrió: Claro Sakura-chan, yo te llevo.(miro a Sasuke) oye tu dobe hay pagas la cuenta no!

Y así lo hicieron Naruto se fue con Sakura y dejaron a Sasuke pagando la cuenta xD.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Con Naruto y Sakura…**

Sakura: sabes Naruto si Sasuke esta planeando algo o algo así.

Naruto: porque lo dices.

Sakura: no lo se, es que últimamente me busca mucho, y antes ni se acordaba de mi existencia.

_Naruto: le digo lo de la apuesta o no se lo digo. Pero recordó lo que le dijo Kiba._

_**Kiba: le diremos a Hinata lo de….**_

_Naruto puso cara de angustia y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado: no! no! No!._

Sakura: Naruto te sucede algo.

Naruto: no! Sabes Sakura-chan, tengo que irme, no me acordaba que tengo cosas que hacer hoy, ejejejeje nos vemos.

Sakura: pero que le pasa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**otro dia... **

Sasuke: Sakura quieres ir al festival conmigo.

Sakura le volvió a ver: ….Que..Que estas demente, yo estoy saliendo con Kakashi recuerdas.

_Sakura: aunque la verdad, no se ni donde Diablos se metió Kakashi._

_Inner Sakura: estará perdido en el camino de la vida jajaja. xD_

Sasuke: es solo una salida de amigos, que dices es para conocernos mejor.

Sakura: no lo creo…

Sasuke: por favor! Es solo una salida de amigos.

_Sakura: el dijo por favor._

_Inner Sakura: pero que le pasa._

_Sakura: será que de veras quieres ser nuestro amigo._

_Inner Sakura: no lo se Sakura, esto es muy sospechoso._

_Sakura: tienes razón, pero quiero saber que es lo que en realidad quiere._

Sakura: esta bien pero solo si vuelves a ir conmigo a ver a los chicos de nuevo..

Sasuke: bien _maldición lo que hago por la apuesta_

Sasuke: entonces el viernes te parece, podríamos dar solo una vuelta ..

Sakura: ok a las 8 no!

Sasuke: paso por ti.

Sakura: no, mejor nos vemos allí de una vez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata: que te sucede Naruto-kun estas muy extraño.

Naruto: estoy haciendo algo malo Hinata.

Hinata: y me lo quieres contar.

Naruto: es que no puedo, aun no.

Hinata: Naruto-kun no te preocupes yo estoy aquí, sea lo que sea te apoyare.

Naruto: gracias Hinata-chan cuando me sienta listo te lo diré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El miércoles……**

Kiba: así que vas a Salir ya con Sakura.

Sasuke: si, pero siempre me trata igual.

Sai: no que la frentona babea aun por ti Sasuke-kun.

Neji: lo que yo quisiera saber es donde están Naruto y Shikamaru.

Sai: Naruto-kun parece que esta enfermo o algo así.

Kiba: y creo que lo de Shikamaru, tiene que ver con Temari y lo de la vez que le toco pagar a el.

De repente les aparecieron gotas en la cabeza a todos.

Kiba: aja Sasuke y que vas a Hacer el viernes.

Sasuke: verán…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El viernes….**

Ino: Sakura crees que esto este bien, Sasuke-kun después de todo solo te invito a ti.

Hinata: Ino tiene razón Sakura-chan.

Sakura: no se preocupen no pasa nada además es solo una salida de amigos, no creo que a el le moleste que ustedes vengan conmigo.

Ino: espero que sea así (miro a Hinata) Hinata me acompañas al baño un momento, mientras Sakura espera a Sasuke-kun.

Hinata:si.

Ino e Hinata se fueron al baño un momento…mientras Sakura se quedaba esperando a Sasuke..

De pronto Sasuke llego, iba guapísimo y llevaba consigo 2 rosas rojas, miro a Sakura y se quedo sin aliento porque nunca se había fijado en lo bien que estaba su ex compañera de equipo.

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura: ah! Sasuke.

Sasuke: estas son para…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque…

Ino: ya estamos de vuelta.

Sasuke volvió la vista y vio a Ino muy animada y como Hinata se sonrojaba por la cara de desconcierto que tenia el…

Sakura: espero no te moleste, que las haya invitado.

Sasuke con cara de fastidio: No!

Sakura miro las rosas: ah y esas flores decías (se las quito de la mano) son perfectas y exactas (miro a Ino y a Hinata) son para ustedes.

Ino y Hinata miraron a Sakura que sonreía mientras Sasuke se quedo en shock.

_Sasuke: pero que diablos…_

Sakura: vamos!

Entonces Ino tomo del brazo a Sasuke , mientras Sakura y Hinata iban hablando y mirando lo bonito que estaba el lugar.

Mas tarde Ino convenció/obligo a que le comprara una hermosa pulsera de oro con una piedra preciosa del color azul como sus ojos le había dicho, y una también para Hinata de color gris…algo que le salio prácticamente súper caro y que lo dejo prácticamente en la banca rota con el dinero que llevaba esa noche.

Luego Ino se llevo a Hinata a dar una vuelta, para comprar algo para una cierta persona. Dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke.

Sakura: lamento no haberte dicho que iba a invitar a las chicas.

Sasuke: no te preocupes no me molesta, lo único que lamento es no haberte podido comprar una pulsera como la de ellas para que te quedara de recuerdo.

Sakura: no te preocupes, no importa, a mi me basta y me sobra con que estés aquí.

A Sasuke le empezó a latir rápidamente el corazón, que diablos le estaba pasando, ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz al tratar con Sakura. volvió la vista hacia ella sorprendido y ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y Sasuke sintió como se sonrojaba y desvió inmediatamente la mirada para que ella no lo notara…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un día……**

De repente mientras Sasuke y Sakura se dirigían a su destino( a visitar a los monstruos... digo niños), se sintieron dos presencias que iban siguiéndoles…

Sakura: ya te diste cuenta Sasu….

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues vio a Sasuke acercarse a unos arbustos atrás de donde encontraban..

Sasuke grito: Karin….Suigetsu….ya se q están allí así q salgan.

Y de los arbustos surgieron dos personas un chico con aspecto parecido al de Kimimaru, y el hermano de Sai con dientes de tiburón muy parecidos a los de Kisame, y una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara, alias Aqua-Hulk…ahh perdón digo Suigetsu y una chica de cabello y ojos negros con lentes con aspecto de prosti…ejem digo chica sexy.

Sasuke: que diablos están haciendo aquí.

Suigetsu: la maldita mujer quería que viniéramos…

Mientras la Zorra digo Karin se aproximaba a abrazar a Sasuke: Sasuke tanto tiempo.

Sasuke : quítate….hazte para allá…

Suigetsu: es tan desagradable y molesta..dijo para si.

Mientras por la cabeza de Sakura se resbalaba senda gota , y sin saber porque se sintió realmente molesta.

_Inner Sakura: pero que Zorra._

_Sakura: igual no es asunto nuestro._

Sakura: Sasuke.

Sasuke sacándose de la Zorra la volvió a ver: hummm

Sakura: nos vamos.

Zo..Karin: a donde vamos.

Sasuke: tú no vas a ninguna parte.

Zo..Karin: pero yo quiero estar contigo Sasuke para eso vine.

Suigetsu: esta maldita mujer es tan insoportable.

Karin: tú cállate..idiota.

Sasuke:…….

_Sakura: esto es tan estupido._

_Inner Sakura: Jo! Sasuke nos acompaña de nuevo al orfanato y aparece semejante tipeja._

_Sakura: aunque no esta mal, es algo bonita la tipa._

_Inner Sakura: Ja! Y vas a dejar q se quede con nuestro Sa.._

_Sakura interrumpiendo: cállate que dices…casi metes la pata…que te pasa…..nosotras tenemos a Kakashi y…_

_Inner Sakura: pero Sasuke-kun….es Sasuke-kun y sabes que no lo hemos.._

_Sakura: deja el tema ya! Quieres._

Sakura: si estas muy ocupado con tus amigos, será mejor que me dess las cosas que llevas, para poder irme.

Sasuke: pero dije que iba a ir contigo.

Sakura: pero (miro a Karin) no vas a dejar solos a tus amigos que vinieron a verte.

Sasuke: espera…

Sakura: no te preocupes de todas maneras yo iba a ir sola después de todo.

Agarro las cosas que llevaba Sasuke, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar..

Sasuke: Sakura..no te vayas…

Pero Saku-chan ya iba muy lejos para oírle…..parecía que después de ir caminando despacio con Sasuke, tenia como la urgencia de alejarse de allí…

Karin: deja que se vaya ya la oíste, además yo estoy aquí para ti.

Suigetsu rodando los ojos: mierda…ya va a empezar.

Sasuke sintiéndose realmente incomodo: ya te dije que no….no es mí problema si viniste a verme yo estoy ocupado….además Suigetsu llévatela..

Suigetsu: ya oíste imbecil vamonos.

Karin: pero…

Suigetsu: nos vamos y ya.

Karin: tú no me das órdenes.

Sasuke se fue de allí dejando a los otros peleándose…alcanzo a Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura espera yo..

Sakura le volvió a ver: no te preocupes…

Sasuke : es que yo!

Pero de repente se oyó un POFFFF y apareció…

…..yo!

Sakura: Kakashi?

Sasuke lo miro enojado.

Kakashi: acaso no me extrañaste mi vida?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp. 4**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis!!!**

**Nos vemos!!!!**

**¿Qué pasara?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, mil gracias por los reviews, les he dicho que las quiero mucho verdad…..**

_Pensamientos…_

Presente….

**Comentario: por el momento estoy tranquila, no he visto el manga pero según spoilers no ha salido nada raro esta semana (espero)…..**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"**_Los Miércoles se vale Llorar"_**

Sakura: …..

Kakashi: que pasa Sakura, no vas a recibir a tu novio como es debido.

Sasuke no decía nada.

Sakura solo le miraba.

Kakashi: anda Sakura-chan dame un besito.. Y se acerco a querer besarle pero de repente Sakura le soltó tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder hasta un árbol que se encontraba por allí.

Sakura: muy gracioso baka.

Sasuke: ehhh!

Kakashi: pero Sakura-chan que te sucede Datte….pero se detuvo porque sintió tenso el ambiente.

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi….

Y en ese momento Naruto deshizo el henge de Kakashi que había hecho. Mientras Sasuke se acercaba a el a soltarle un coscorrón por dobe. Mientras Naruto hacia ademanes con las manos.

Naruto: ya cálmate Sasuke-baka solo era una bromita Dattebayo….

Sakura: Naruto-baka como se te ocurre hacernos esto, casi me matas del susto al ver aparecer a Kakashi aquí.

Sasuke: Hmp!

Naruto: pues ni que les hubiera interrumpido en algo o si.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura enrojecieron levemente sin saber porque.

Sakura: pero que dices baka nada que ver.

Mientras Sasuke solo se dedico a pasar del dobe.

Sasuke: será mejor que nos vayamos Sakura.

Sakura: si tienes razón.

Naruto: hey puedo ir con ustedes.

Sakura: como quier…

Pero se vio interrumpida por un guapo moreno.

Sasuke: definidamente no!

Naruto: y a ti quien te pregunto Baka.

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi.

Naruto: quieres pelea.

Sasuke: no me durarías ni un minuto….

Naruto: probamos.

Sakura: ya basta…Sasuke-kun , Naruto.

Sasuke: _Sasuke-kun de nuevo_….hmp!

Naruto: bien.

Sakura: a que venias Naruto.

Naruto: pues es que quería pasar esta noche de juerga con mis amigos, te fui a buscar Sakura-chan al hospital pero la Cerda me dijo que tu y el dobe habían venido por este camino. Yo Tengo una misión mañana Y pues yo quería saber si puedo pasar esta tarde con ustedes y luego nos vayamos a tomar algo como lo hacíamos cuando éramos el equipo 7 .

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se sorprendieron por la propuesta de Naruto.

Sakura lo pensó y decidió: bien yo estoy de acuerdo... ahora si Sasuke acepta.

Sasuke: obvio.

Naruto: bien!

Sakura: pero primero tenemos que ir a un lugar.

Naruto: donde! Pregunto inocentemente el rubio.

Sakura: ya veras.

Sasuke: ni sabes en lo que te metes usuratonkachi.

Naruto: porque?

Sasuke: espera y veras.

Sakura: exagerado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, la casa de los mons…niños para sorpresa de Sasuke , a los niños les cayo súper bien Naruto y se dedicaban a jugar con el, al contrario de lo que pasaba con su persona que nada mas le vieron los mons..niños y le echaban unas miradas de odio y le sacaban la lengua de vez en cuando.

Mientras las niñas, lo alejaron de allí.

Yukino: Sasuke-kun cuéntanos un cuento.

Todas: si!

Sasuke: pero yo soy malo para eso, pídanselo a Sakura.

Yukino: pero Sakura-chan esta ocupada ahorita, anda no seas malo, cuéntanos el del Príncipe Siempre Triste. Sakura-chan siempre nos lo cuenta, es nuestro favorito.

Todas: si, ese es el mejor.

Sasuke: pero si yo no me lo se.

Las Niñas se desilusionaron: ahh, pero Yukino porque no lo medio cuentas tú para que Sasuke-kun lo oiga.

Sasuke alzo una ceja: hmmm

Yukino: bien….primero todo empieza cuando el príncipe tiene 7 años era el niño mas lindo y popular de su reino, vivía feliz con su familia pero un día una persona malvada mato a toda su familia, dejando solamente vivo al príncipe desde entonces el príncipe vivía triste todo el tiempo, no sonreía, no se divertía, pero aun así todas las niñas de su reino le seguían viendo bello, el no era amable con ellas, pero ellas no entendían el porque, cuando cumplió 12 años conoció a tres extranjeros que acababan de llegar a su reino y le pidieron posada, el mayor que parecía ser el padre de los otros dos, era un hombre joven muy guapo de mirada graciosa y siempre parecía andar metido en su mundo, el hijo era un chico divertido algo atolondrado y muy necio y por ultimo una chica no muy linda, caprichosa e infantil, cuando el príncipe los conoció no le causaron ninguna gracia pero decidió que no podía negarles posada así que pensó que dejarles vivir un tiempo con el talvez no seria tan mala idea, pero también a ellos el les había causado una impresión diferente , al padre el príncipe le cayo bien y rápidamente lo quiso como si fuera también su hijo, con el hijo no congenio para nada, y con la chica, ella se enamoro perdidamente de el pero parecía que a el príncipe ella le resultaba repulsiva o simplemente no le interesaba, paso un tiempo y entre mas se conocían todos se tomaron cariño, pero el hombre malo regreso y el príncipe sintió miedo de que esa persona matara también a sus nuevos amigos como lo había hecho con toda su familia, así que decidió irse, un día que el padre de los otros chicos no estaba, la única que se dio cuenta fue la chica y trato de detenerle con sus argumentos estupidos diciéndole que le amaba, pero el no la quiso, solo le agradecio su cariño y la abandono a su suerte, el chico cuando se entero también trato de detenerle pero no pudo, el príncipe llego a su destino, y cuando el padre regreso los chicos le contaron lo sucedido y entre los 3 comprendieron que el se había ido para protegerlos, luego pasaron muchos años y el príncipe regreso a su reino, pero ahora todo era diferente, nadie le quería allí, pero sus amigos que se quedaron a vivir en su castillo esperando su regreso lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos ,con el paso del tiempo los aldeanos volvieron a quererle, luego sus amigos se dieron cuenta que la actitud del príncipe había cambiado, ahora estaba decidido a buscar una princesa con la que podría ser feliz, buscaba por todas partes tratando de encontrar a la mujer perfecta, se rodeaba de las mas hermosas, el parecía feliz, pero la chica su antigua amiga sabia que aunque el sonriera no era feliz, porque aunque estuviera rodeado de las mas bellas mujeres que existieran en el mundo nadie podría comprender su dolor, ni su sufrimiento.

_Sasuke se decía: o eso era casualidad o era su propia historia pintada de otra manera.._

Sasuke: y que paso después…

Yukino: el príncipe siguió buscando a su princesa, el padre se fue a vivir al pueblo, el chico se caso con una hermosa muchacha y la chica decidió alejarse del reino a buscar su propio destino, pero ella sabia que si el joven príncipe sabia buscar bien, encontraría lo que siempre había buscado y que encontraría a una hermosa princesa la cual lo amaría y le comprendería y que le haría feliz y le haría olvidar todo su sufrimiento. Y allí termina.

Las niñas suspiraron.

Pero Yukino reclamo: yo no entiendo por que el príncipe nunca se dio cuenta de cómo la chica lo amaba, es injusto.

Sasuke la miro atento.

Las otras niñas: si es injusto, ah Sakura-chan cada vez que lo cuenta se pone a llorar.

Sasuke se sorprendió: porque.

Yukino: no lo se, pero ella como sabe que desde que nos lo contó, es nuestro favorito nos lo cuenta cada vez que puede.

_Sasuke: no puede ser que Sakura todavía me…._

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un hiperactivo rubio.

Naruto: Sasuke-baka, donde esta Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: y yo como voy a saber.

Naruto: hey…deja tu hostilidad, solo te hize una pregunta.

Sasuke se levanto y se acerco al rubio.

Sasuke: deja de molestar usuratonkachi.

Naruto: y a ti que te pasa.

Sasuke: que te importa.

La Hermana Hana se acerco a ellos: yo se donde esta Sakura-san yo los llevo.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron.

Hana los llevo a un sector de la casa que Sasuke no había visto la vez anterior, cuando llegaron….

Vieron a Sakura cargando un bebe mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna, Naruto sonrió mientras Sasuke sintió arcadas, ver a Sakura de esa manera era como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en la cara.

Naruto: pero que linda se ve así Sakura-chan.

Hana: preciosa.

Sasuke:…..

Naruto: y tu que dices dobe, verdad que seguro cuando Sakura-chan sea mamá se vera hermosa.

Sasuke se sonrojo imperceptiblemente ante las palabras de Naruto y dijo fríamente tratando de parecer normal: no se.

Naruto le miro, y solo sonrió.

Sakura volvió la vista con una sonrisa: estaban aquí.

Naruto: Sakura-chan me lo prestas.

Sakura: claro pero con cuidado (se lo dio a Naruto)….. (Luego miro a Sasuke) y tu Sasuke no lo quieres cargar también.

Sasuke: yo…

Sakura: anda…..( se lo quito a Naruto y se lo dio a Sasuke)

Sasuke lo tomo torpemente y se le quedo mirando, mientras Naruto le hacia muecas al bebe para que se riera….Sakura se alejo un poco con la Hermana Hana y los miro…

Hana: Sakura-san que lindo se ve Sasuke-kun así, no crees.

Sakura se sonrojo: se ve hermoso.

_Inner Sakura: que si se ve hermoso….Kya papito, se ve tan tierno, precioso así._

_Sakura: tienes razón_.

Sakura se entristeció un poco bajo la mirada, y la levanto al instante con una sonrisa un poco triste: seguro Sasuke-kun será un buen padre, algo torpe pero seguro que se las arreglara.

Hana: tú crees, y tiene novia.

Sakura: tiene muchas, pero seguro que encuentra a la apropiada que lo ame como el se merece y con la que podrá tener a sus hijos y ser feliz. (Sintió como sus ojos se empezaban a dilatar)

Hana: que sucede Sakura-san.

Sakura con las lagrimas por salir de sus ojos: Na…Nada hermana…. No se que me ha dado estoy muy sentimental hoy eso es todo.…es que estoy muy cansada.

Hana la miro: Sakura-san no será que tu….

Sakura le miro como suplicando que no terminara de decir la frase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde………………

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el bar del Ichiraku Ramen, tranquilamente hasta que se los ocurrió jugar a verdad o castigo. Claro que el castigo consistía en tomarse una botella de saque de un tirón…

Sakura: pues bueno Naruto te toco , verdad o castigo.

Naruto: verdad.

Sasuke: te haz acostado ya con Hinata.

Sakura: Sasuke como le preguntas eso.

Sasuke: Sakura no te metas…bien usuratonkachi contesta.

Naruto: no! yo respeto mucho a Hinata-chan, aunque no niego que me gustaría.

Sakura: baka.

Le toco a Sakura…

Sasuke: bien Sakura verdad o castigo.

Sakura: depende de la pregunta.

Naruto: a quien querías darle tu primer beso Sakura-chan.

Sakura por un momento se sintio mareada como a Naruto se le ocurría preguntar semejante cosa justo cuando se sentía tan confundida y ahora como salía de esta. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke la veían atentamente.

Sakura los miro: Castigo….y se tomo de un tirón la botella.

Sasuke la miro pero no dijo nada, Naruto ni se dio cuenta pensó que Sakura talvez no quería responder y ya.

Le toco a Sasuke…..

Naruto: bueno Sasuke-baka por fin te toca. Verdad o castigo.

Sasuke: verdad.

Sakura seria: te haz acostado con la tipa que vimos esta tarde.

Sasuke la volvió a ver sorprendido…Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

_Inner Sakura: que …que como le preguntas eso Sakura estas loca.._

_Sakura: cállate no te metas._

_Inner Sakura: pero que te pasa, estas celosa de la zorra de esta tarde, por dios Sakura._

_Sakura: que no te metas…_

Parecía ser que a Sakura se le había subido rápido la botella de sake recién tomada.

Sasuke se sintió incomodo con la pregunta, así que después de mirar a Sakura dijo simplemente: no! porque no es mi tipo.

Sakura suspiro disimuladamente, y así pasaron la mitad de la noche jugando Sakura se negaba a contestar la mayoría de las preguntas quien sabe porque, talvez se sentía vulnerable o enojada por algo; así que le tocaba puro castigo, mientras Sasuke solo la observaba y Naruto se pasaba de la vida tomando sake por montones…

Al final de la noche….tanto Naruto como Sakura terminaron completamente borrachos, así que Sasuke le toco que llevarlos a rastras a los dos a sus respectivas casas primero fue a dejar a Naruto, cuando lo dejo en su casa tomo en brazos a Sakura que estaba en el sillón del rubio…

Mientras Sasuke llevaba en los brazos a Sakura, llegaron a su departamento( al de Saku), mientras Sasuke abría la puerta con la llave de Sakura…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun..

Sasuke: humm..

Sakura: quieres que te cuente algo estupido.

Sasuke: dime.

Sakura: es sobre la respuesta de la primera pregunta que me hicieron.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

Sakura: sabes uno de mis sueños de niña siempre fue, que tu fueses el primero que me besara, no es estupido (se rió) cuando se es inmaduro e inexperto siempre se tienen manías por lo inalcanzable no crees.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sakura..

Sasuke la miro fijamente: Sakura! Me considerabas inalcanzable.

Sakura: Claro! Pero ahora eres mi amigo no! y eso es lo que cuenta.

Sasuke: Sakura yo…

Sakura: no te sientas comprometido en nada Sasuke, solo es una conversa entre amigos, me pediste que fuéramos amigos no! ni que te incomodara hablar de besos, además yo se que con migo nunca te han dado ganas.

_Sasuke: que si no tengo ganas, por dios Sakura no me conoces, quiero comerte a besos mi niña…_

Sasuke: ya llegamos!

Sakura. Tan rápido.

Sasuke acostó en la cama a Sakura: me voy.

Sakura: Ya! (quedo sentada en la cama)

Sasuke: tengo que ir a casa.

Sakura: y porque no te quedas.

Sasuke se quedo petrificado, con las ganas que tenia de ……se acordó de la apuesta pero ya ni le interesaba, solo quería…

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura: Sakura!

Sasuke: si que pa…

Pero no la dejo hablar mas por que la beso apasionadamente mientras se recostó sobre ella, dejándola a ella acostada sobre la cama….ella estaba correspondiendo muy bien al beso , así que Sasuke decidió pasar a besar su cuello, mientras Sakura suspiraba.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun..

Escucharla decir su nombre lo estaba matando, empezaba a haber cierta reacción en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Sakura: Quiero hacer el amor contigo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la beso mas apasionadamente que antes, pero en eso pensó que Sakura estaba borracha, mañana tal vez se lamentaría de esto, pero a el que el importaba así podría ganar la apuesta, pero el problema era que la apuesta ahora le importaba una mierda, ese extraño sentimiento al estar junto a ella le hacia perder la razón, no quería lastimarla, quería verla feliz, pero ella ahora salía con Kakashi eso le molestaba, lo mas pronto posible trataría de arreglar eso, no iba a permitir que ella siguiera con Kakashi, porque ahora sentía un sentimiento de posesividad por ella, no quería que nadie la tocara, que nadie mas la besara como la estaba besando el en esos instantes, pero también no quería que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pasara de esa manera, no estando ella borracha, quería que con ella fuera especial, si con un solo beso que le dio se sintió en el cielo, cuando estuviera con ella seria la gloria pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de besarla, dejar de desearla, y el no comprendía porque.

Pero reacciono y se aparto de ella respirando agitadamente.

Sakura: Que sucede?

Sasuke: esto…

Sakura lo comprendió a su manera la estaba rechazando como siempre: me estas rechazando.(le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

Sasuke: no espera yo…(pero Sakura no le escuchaba)

Sakura : porque …porque siempre me rechazas. (Le grito llorando)

Sasuke: Sakura no es eso.

Sakura gritando enojada: lárgate de mi casa, no quiero verte.

Sasuke: pero…

Sakura: que te vayas, no quiero verte….vete…..( y se acostó encima de su almohada llorando)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.!!!**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola como están espero que bien, perdón por el retrazo en actualizar, por ello hize el capitulo largo espero que les guste y me regalen unos reviews con sus opiniones siii! Mil gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado son tan lindas las quiero mucho!!!!!**_

_Pensamientos…_

Presente….

_**Comentario: Bueno estoy molesta con Kishi-sensei porque cada semana con el manga por mas interesante que tal vez este siempre hay una regada, aunque creo que con la existencia de cierta cosa ...ejem personaje es el problema(ya saben de quien hablo verdad!)….estoy en shock xq no se que le hizo la zorra a Sasuke-kun según el manga de esta semana solo espero que no haya sido nada asqueroso…**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Los Miércoles se vale llorar.**_

Dos días después, un miércoles cuando Sasuke fue a buscar a Sakura a su casa y no la encontró decidió ir al hospital, pero Ino le dijo que era su día libre, Sasuke pensó que ella se le estaba escondiendo por lo que había pasado la noche que la había besado y que ella pensó que la había rechazado, le había dado esos días de tregua porque temía que Sakura reaccionara de mala manera, pero el tenia que aclararle eso a ella, tenia que decirle que en verdad la deseaba con todas las fuerzas y que lo que paso había sido un malentendido…pero Ino le alcanzo cuando el se iba del hospital parecía que quería decirle algo…

Ino: Sasuke-kun espera.

Sasuke: si!

Ino: perdona es que se me olvido por completo, si buscabas urgente a Sakura no creo que la encuentres hoy ……porque salio con Kakashi, la vino a buscar muy temprano cuando ella me trajo los informes y se iba de nuevo a casa.

Sasuke apretó los dientes: ah! Si.

Ino: creo que iba a pedirle algo especial, que lindo no crees!

Sasuke: si!

Ino: que lindo seria si Kakashi y Sakura ….

Pero Sasuke no la dejo seguir hablando pues se dio la vuelta y se despidió de ella, es que en verdad el no quería ni saber nada de eso.

Sasuke: hasta luego Ino!

Ino con una sonrisa: claro!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras cerca de la salida de Konoha………

Kakashi: entonces…piénsalo y me dices luego si! Tengo que irme a una misión de nuevo tratare esta vez de no demorarme tanto princesa. (la beso)

Sakura: cuídate mucho!

Kakashi: si! Te quiero Sakura.

Sakura: si! Y yo..

Kakashi se fue de allí dejando a una desconcertada Sakura sentada en un banco, seria casualidad de la vida o una jugarreta del destino pero era la misma en donde una vez ella había estado desmayada, si la misma donde la había dejado Sasuke.

_Sakura: que voy a hacer._

_Inner Sakura: vas a aceptar!_

_Sakura: yo!_

Pero se vio interrumpida porque por coincidencia Sasuke se le ocurrió pasar por ese lugar.

Sasuke: Sakura? (sorprendido jamás pensó encontrarla justamente allí, el había ido allí a pensar, el estar en ese lugar le recordaba cuando ella desesperadamente había querido detenerle, cuando le había dicho que lo quería y el había sido un estupido y la había abandonado , necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía y seguir pensando en ella y el era todo lo que quería)

Sakura: ehhh! Sa..Sasuke ( se sonrojo imperceptiblemente)

Sasuke se sentó a su lado: fui a buscarte a tu casa y al hospital, pensé que estarías con Kakashi.

Sakura algo nerviosa pero disimulando: ah si! Es que el se acaba de ir a una misión de nuevo (le sonrió) a penas lo vi hoy y se fue otravez.

Sasuke la miro mientras sonreía: Sakura!

Sakura: si! Que querías Sasuke para que me buscabas?

Hoy fue el turno de Sasuke para ponerse nervioso, el había creído que cuando se encontrara con Sakura ella le recibiría a golpes o no querría hablarle pero hasta ahora no había reaccionado como el había esperado, entonces era verdad ella había cambiado mucho, era mucho mas madura.

Sasuke: yo…bueno..la noche del otro día.

Sakura: ah tu dices! cuando estuvimos con Naruto.

Sasuke: Yo…(trago saliva) hablo de lo de después.

Sakura: después! A que te refieres hummm.

Sasuke: cuando te lleve a tu casa.

Sakura: me dejaste allí supongo…pero que pudo haber pasado para que quisieras buscarme.

Sasuke : ahhhh…..que?

_Sasuke: pero que diablos! Ahhh! No puede ser que no se acuerde! Bueno en parte esta bien así no me da una paliza con su súper fuerza, pero si no se acuerda entonces yo…._

Sasuke: Sakura! ( la miro a la cara)

Sakura: si! ( le sonrió de nuevo)

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, no podía ser ahora cada sonrisa que le daba le hacia estremecer de esa manera, entonces se le quedo mirando de repente a sus labios tan carnosos, tan tentadores, tan dulces como lo había comprobado la otra noche..definitivamente el quería…

Sasuke acercándose a Sakura: Sakura yo!

Sakura como hipnotizada por la mirada de Sasuke: si!

Sasuke cada vez más cerca de la boca de Sakura: yo quiero….

Sakura: dime!

_Inner Sakura: pero que coño!_

_Sakura: ahh!_

_Inner Sakura: Sakura... Kakashi te acaba de pedir ……………. y tu estas apunto de ...con Sasuke-kun ( su inner de repente también parecía hipnotizada por el aura sensual que emanaba de Sasuke)_

_Sakura reaccionando: que!_

Sakura desvío la mirada y su cara , cuando Sasuke se había acercado demasiado cerca de sus labios….

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: ah Sasuke es que se me había olvidado contarte.

Sasuke: humm! (tomando la evasiva de Sakura, pero pensando en como podía volver a la situación de antes para poder besarla porque lo estaba deseando con todas sus ansias)

Sakura: me voy a casar con Kakashi!

Sasuke se paralizo talvez había escuchado mal.

Sasuke: perdón! Que dijiste.

Sakura: que voy a casarme con Kakashi…no es maravilloso.

allí si Sasuke sintió de repente como algo dentro de su pecho ardía, como por primera vez en la vida todas las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta mientras un nudo se formaba dolorosamente en ella, impidiéndole respirar bien

Sakura lo miro: que! No vas a felicitarme Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke :yo!

Sakura lo abrazo y el se quedo totalmente quieto, sin corresponder al abrazo, sin mover ni un solo dedo, tenia una mirada desconcertada y le dolía el pecho, mientras Saku-chan cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de retener lo que parecían ser lagrimas….

Pero con un fuerza interior irreconocible se separo de el, lo miro a la cara todavía desconcertada de el, esperando que el reaccionara y dijera algo pero nada de eso paso así que se levanto de la banca lentamente.

Sakura: Sasuke yo ehhh tengo que irme.

Sasuke:……………..

Sakura: adiós!

Sasuke reaccionando: Sakura no! ( se levanto de la banca y la tomo del brazo)

Ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y de repente la abrazo..

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: no! (seguía repitiendo el moreno)

Se separo de ella para verla a la cara y le dijo de nuevo :No! ( y tomo entre sus manos dulcemente la carita de ella, mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos dilatados, y de pronto la beso)

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado entre los dos, todo cualquier sensación que emanara de otro lugar o persona que no fueran ellos era como si no estuviera a su alrededor.

Pero de repente Saku-chan pareció reaccionar y se separo bruscamente de Sasuke quien apenas pudo reaccionar.

Sakura: porque? Porque me besaste.

Sasuke: porque yo….

Sakura: Sasuke…..deja de querer jugar conmigo….yo no voy a ser tu juguete…..

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el.

Sasuke: tú no eres ningún juguete para mí.

Sakura: Sasuke suéltame…yo

Sasuke intento besarla de nuevo….

Sakura: Sasuke no……yo…. me voy a casar con Kakashi.

Sasuke se detuvo : no!

Sakura: como que no! ya suéltame ( y logro safarse de el)

Sasuke algo fastidiado: eres tan molesta. (susurro)

Pero Sakura pudo escucharlo perfectamente, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Sakura: lo ves…..yo….(mientras negaba con la cabeza aun sorprendida por haber escuchado de nuevo esa palabra "Molesta") no….

Sasuke reacciono recordando lo que le había dicho…rápidamente se dio cuenta que metió la pata hasta el fondo…el sabia perfectamente el daño que le causaba a Sakura llamándole de esa manera….y el quiso arreglarlo pero…..

Sakura: yo no quiero volver a verte nunca mas…..así que déjame en paz.

Sasuke: Sakura espera..

Pero en ese instante Sakura salio corriendo sin darle chance a Sasuke de explicarle que el no pretendía decirlo en la manera en que ella lo había captado…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la noche…………….

Kiba: Hey y que… ya casi todos desertaron de nuestras reuniones o que?.

Sai: Por lo visto quizás, parece que a Shikamaru , su querida Temari ya no le da permiso, Naruto-kun esta de misión.

Neji: Pero y Sasuke, el nunca se pierde ninguna reunión.

Kiba: pues quien sabe.

De repente apareció Sasuke:

Sai: Vaya ya llego por quien lloraban ehhh!

Kiba: Ehhh Sasuke como te va.

Neji: Suéltanos sobre como te va con Haruno.

Sasuke: solo vine a decirles que dejo la apuesta.

Sai y Neji: Que…Que?

Sasuke: lo que oyeron.

Kiba: Uchiha sabes perfectamente que no la puedes dejar ….estas dispuesto a afrontar a las consecuencias.

Sasuke: Hagan lo que quieran me da igual…y se fue dejando a todos en shock….porque Sasuke nunca había dejado botada una apuesta….

Pero lo que nadie contó, es con que una persona había escuchado toda la breve conversación que se acababa de llevar a cabo…

…..una apuesta eh! Con la Haruno frente de banqueta, interesante…

Se acerco más a la mesa de Kiba.

….Kiba-kun, yo..yo quería que..

Kiba: Si.

…..Quiero que me hagas un favorcito Kiba-kun lo harías (dijo sensualmente)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron varios días, en los que Sasuke intento hablar con Sakura pero esta se negaba a escucharlo, no le dirigía la palabra, le cerraba la puerta en la cara y si le hablaba era solo para recordarle que se iba a Casar con Kakashi, y que dejara de buscarla, que ella no quería ser una mas….Ino solo miraba negando con la cabeza y diciéndole que esperaba que no se estuviera equivocando al no escuchar a Sasuke, a lo que Sakura siempre trataba de decirle que ella estaba haciendo lo mejor, pero Ino sabia que ella mentía ya que siempre que le cerraba la puerta en la cara a Sasuke, Sakura se recostaba en la puerta, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba pesadamente, guardándose para ella todo lo que sentía en verdad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

días después………

Sasuke se había ido a una misión…pero había regresado herido y se encontraba en el hospital no había sido nada grave, pero Saku-chan al enterarse fue corriendo a buscarlo, pues quería asegurarse que estaba bien se preocupo mucho por el al saber que estaba internado allí, además necesitaba preguntarle algo que había escuchado que dijeron sus compañeros de equipo….

Sasuke estaba pensativo mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación en el hospital, cuando de repente entro Sakura, el la miro un momento y luego volvió la vista a la ventana.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun estas bien?

Sasuke: si…

Sakura se acerco y se sentó en la silla cerca de su cama: Eres un tonto…….

Sasuke la volvió a ver: que?

Sakura: Sasuke porque lo hiciste…..pudiste haber muerto….o regresar muy grave..

Sasuke: no se de que hablas!

Sakura: escuche decir a tus compañeros, que te arriesgaste demasiado y que parecía que querías morirte….porque Sasuke-kun (al borde de las lágrimas)

Sasuke le tomo una de sus manos y la hizo que lo mirara a la cara.

Sasuke: es porque tú….tu no querías escucharme…siempre , siempre entiendes mal todo lo que te digo y además te vas a casar con Kakashi..

Sakura: Sasuke yo he pensado…y yo..

Pero Sakura fue interrumpida pues la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una zorra digo chica desesperada quien corrió a abrazar a Sasuke y aparto de tirón a Saku-chan..

Mientras esa Zorra abrazaba fuertemente a Sasuke apareció también el chico que siempre la acompañaba y puso cara de fastidio.

Sakura: Uh!

Karin: Sasuke estas bien?

Sasuke incomodo: si…..pero puedes soltarme.

Karin: No!

Suigetsu dijo para si: Dios, porque no la he dejado encerrada en un cuarto a solas con Juugo….que feliz seria si me pudiera deshacer de esta…Rayos le haría un favor al mundo...

Sasuke: te puedes quitar..

Karin: Sasuke porque eres tan frió, estaba preocupada por ti.

Sasuke: QUITATE……..(miro a Suigetsu) ayúdame Quítamela por favor.

Suigetsu: mira Karin ya déjalo en paz ehhhh.

Karin: No quiero.

Sasuke: Ya quítate!

Suigetsu: Ja! tu y tu siempre "Quiero estar al lado de Sasuke por siempre jamás" Ridícula.

Karin: Cállate a ti que te importa!

Suigetsu: Sabes que se la verdad no! se que hace tiempo le hiciste algo a Sasuke. Seguro fue algo sucio, por eso te pones así!

Karin soltó a Sasuke de golpe y se separo de el y empezó a sudar: y a ti que!!!

Suigetsu: ve! Como te pones.

Karin sudando: Yo…Yo

Sasuke: Suigetsu deja de molestar a Karin.

Sakura miro aquella escena con tristeza por lo que vio y escucho, cerro los ojos un momento, se acerco a la puerta y sin voltear dijo.

Sakura: Espero que te recuperes pronto Sasuke (mientras cerraba la puerta)

Desde entonces Sakura no volvió a buscar a Sasuke …..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro día…………………

Cuando Sasuke salio del hospital fue a hablar con Saku-chan tenia que aclararle que con la zorra no tenia nada que ver, el supo de inmediato, que el día de la visita de Karin y Suigetsu, Sakura había entendido mal, y el tenia que verla, explicarle que no era cierto, que el lo único que quería era verla a ella y besarla a ella, la iba a convencer que no se casara…justo cuando iba a entrar al cuarto de enfermeras que es donde podía encontrar a Sakura como le habían dicho, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entre abierta , pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Ino.

Ino: ah si! Te vas a seguir engañando! Parece que te gusta eso Engañarte a ti misma y a los demás no!

Sakura:….

Ino: no dices nada porque sabes que tengo razón no!...no te entiendo Sakura si aun lo quieres, porque aceptaste casarte con Kakashi.

Sakura: Ino…no te metas si! además, el no me quiere….Sasuke solo quiere jugar conmigo…y yo….además tu misma dijiste que el no se toma enserio a nadie.

Mientras Sasuke escuchaba atento.

Ino: Y eso que…hace años eso te hubiera bastado.

Sakura: no pienso volver atrás …..el y yo no….no mas.

Ino: por eso le hiciste creer que no te acordabas lo de la noche cuando te beso, a eso le llamas no volver a tras, mas bien pienso que eres una cobarde porque si te lastima lo que te hizo, mas bien lo que te hace siempre , porque no lo enfrentas de una vez, y le dices lo que sientes.

_Sasuke se helo: entonces..entonces ella si se acordaba…pero…._

Sakura:no!

Ino: Sakura?

Sakura: ya te dije que no soy su tipo, además prefiero no saber a que me diga que no quiso hacer el amor conmigo porque no me deseaba…..que le soy repulsiva.

Ino: Que dices estas loca…repulsiva….Dios Sakura si te viera así no te habría besado de nuevo.

Sakura: no quiero ser como las demás….ya te lo dije, además Kakashi quiere Casarse conmigo y ya acepte.

Ino: pero …tu sabes que…(cerro los ojos) no se que decirte para que entiendas…eres mas terca que una mula.

Sakura:…….

Ino: Sakura.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: yo..yo se que el nunca me elegiría me entiendes…yo no podría tener algo como juego con el….porque el es demasiado importante para mi, aunque me engañe a mi misma, por eso prefiero estar lejos de el.

Ino: Sakura! De verdad aun le amas !

Sakura con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas: yo…..yo No aspiro a que se quede conmigo sabes, lo único que pido es que pueda ser feliz…por eso..por eso yo….me voy a casar con Kakashi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tras la puerta Sasuke apretaba los puños por la impotencia, el podía sentirlo el sufrimiento de Sakura….ella como podía ser tan especial….ella era tan importante…y el siempre le hacia daño…es que además ella se le había calado en sus huesos y todo lo que ella sintiera le afectaba a el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: además el….y su amiga…

Ino: te refieres a la rarita de lentes que parece prosti…que pasa con ella….dios no creerás que ellos tienen algo por favor..

Sakura: ella es muy bonita….porque no podrían tener algo…además ellos se llevan muy bien el nunca la trata como me trataba a mi….quizás porque ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo…que siempre le parezco tan molesta a Sasuke-kun.

Ino: Sakura tu ...Tu sientes celos de ella verdad.-

Sakura llorando: si! Si tengo celos porque yo todavía….

Pero no termino de hablar porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Sasuke preocupado, Sakura e Ino le vieron sorprendidas, mas aun cuando Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y le abrazo….

Ino: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Ino nos puedes dejar a solas.

Sakura separándose de Sasuke y limpiándose las lágrimas : no..no te vayas Ino…(miro a Sasuke) que haces aquí.

Sasuke: no me importa si no te gusta….no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches..(miro a Ino) nos permites.

Ino: Si claro!

Cuando Ino salio cerró la puerta….

Sasuke: porque me estas evitando…

Sakura: porque tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Sasuke: mientes..porque no quieres mirarme, no quieres hablarme, me ocultas cosas, no me dejas explicarte que…

Se acerco a ella, queriendo tocar su cara pero Sakura cerro los ojos algo sonrojada y se aparto bruscamente de el…asustada, se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras el la miraba a sombrado…

Sakura: yo…lo siento..Sasuke…no…

_Sakura: yo no puedo hablar con el…ahora no…..no así…yo …solo soy una mentirosa y cobarde porque no puedo decirle simplemente que le amo pero es que….tengo miedo…no quiero que me rechace….yo no podría soportarlo esta vez…el seguro no me correspondera nunca…._

Cuando estuvo a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta sintió como Sasuke la tomo fuertemente del brazo, la aparto de la puerta y la puso agresivamente contra la pared, ella lo miro asustada mientras el ponía un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de ella.

Sasuke enojado: no pienso dejarte marchar..no me importa si te he molestado u ofendido…no me interesa si no quieres escucharme…eh estado esperando pacientemente tratando de comprenderte pero ya no puedo mas…porque ...porque me mientes de esa manera…

Sakura: Yo…

Sasuke alzo la vos: no busques excusas…..estuve quebrándome la cabeza todo este tiempo creyendo que no te acordabas de lo de la otra noche ….eh estado esperando poder explicarte que …te necesito…que esa noche te deseaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma pero no quería que hiciéramos el amor en tu estado…..estuve pensando en como volver a empezar contigo…en como evitar que te cases con el…..pero tu…..tu siempre entiendes todo mal.

Sakura lo miro asombrada…pero luego de asimilar lentamente sus palabras lo miro con ternura y tomo entre sus manos la cara de el para que se calmara.

Sakura: escúchame! Yo….yo te…tu me gustas aun Sasuke…y yo pues no quería volver a fastidiarte….por eso me quite de tu camino..

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho mas entre la pared y el.

Sasuke: pero yo no quiero eso….( se acercaba a su boca)

Sakura lo miraba hipnotizada: ni yo (estaban por besarse)

Pero el fuerte sonido de la puerta los detuvo y volvieron la vista hacia el lugar del sonido…y vieron a….

Kakashi: los interrumpo o que!

Sakura: Ka…Kakashi yo…

quiso apartarse de Sasuke pero el la apretó mas fuerte, mientras miraba enojado a Kakashi que los había interrumpido.

Kakashi: Sakura quiero hablar contigo ahora.

Sakura: si….(miro a Sasuke) suéltame.

Sasuke: NO!

Sakura: Sasuke por favor déjame a solas con mi novio.

Kakashi: Mira Uchiha…lárgate deja de meter tus narices con mi prometida…..ya sabia yo que el hecho de que vinieras aquí tan seguido era por algo…fuera de aquí.

Sasuke activo el sharingan y se separo de Saku-chan: tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer.

Kakashi: te quiero lejos de mi prometida ahora mismo..

Sakura: Sasuke-kun onegai..vete..por favor.

Al ver la cara de Sakura, Sasuke soltó un bufido y se fue de la habitación cerrando de portazo…

Cuando Sakura y Kakashi estuvieron a solas…..

Sakura: Kakashi..yo..

Kakashi: creo que tienes mucho que explicarme Sakura…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte…

Sasuke llego a su casa, estaba tan molesto que abrió la puerta de golpe, la cerro de portazo, tiro las llaves con tanta fuerza que el lugar donde cayeron se rompió, se encontró con una silla y la aparto de una patada.

Sasuke: maldito Kakashi….tenia que llegar justo en ese momento….maldición…

Se tiro a la cama boca abajo conciente de lo molesto que se encontraba, sin saber como se quedo dormido….mientras empezaba a llover en la pacifica aldea de Konoha….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas tarde………..

A Sasuke lo despertó el sonido insistente de golpes en su puerta, al principio pensó en dejarlos que tocaran hasta que se largaran…..pero el sonido era tan fastidioso que decidió ir a abrir, saber quien era y sacar a esa persona a patadas, decirle que se largara que no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie……

Se levanto con todo el pesar del mundo….se dirigió a la puerta puso la peor cara de enojado que tenia..

abrió la puerta de golpe pensando en mandar al diablo a quien fuera, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado…..afuera de su casa estaba Sakura toda mojada por la lluvia que caía a cantaros en ese momento, pero mas allá de eso, ver su carita toda llena de lagrimas, le dejo fuera de combate…que..que podría pasarle a Sakura fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente…

Sasuke asombrado : Sakura?

Sakura: yo…lo siento….perdón por molestarte…pero es que Naruto esta de misión..y yo ( trato de ahogar un sollozo)

Sasuke: pasa…

Sakura entro en la casa de Sasuke e inmediatamente lo abrazo mientras lloraba amargamente..

Sasuke: que..que te sucede!

Sakura llorando: Kakashi….

Sasuke enojado: que te hizo?

Sakura: el…el termino conmigo….me dijo que era una mentirosa y que lo engañe todo el tiempo.

Sasuke sonrió le alegraba que el inbecil de Kakashi ya estuviera lejos de Sakura pero aun así no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo ver a Saku-chan triste.

así que trato de calmarla.

Sasuke: Sakura….shhhhh..ya cálmate.

Sakura se separo un poco de el: pero….me iba a casar con el…

Sasuke tomo entre sus manos la carita de Saku-chan: No! tu no te ibas a casar con el.

Sakura: que estas diciendo.

Sasuke: tu no te ibas a casar con el ... porque ...Tu eres mía…….solo para mi ( le dijo mientras la besaba posesivamente y la hacia retroceder hasta la pared)

Sakura estaba algo confundida pero no hizo otra cosa que corresponderle al beso de Sasuke y apasionarlo mas, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, mientras el la apretaba de la cintura entre el y la pared.

Sakura subió un poco una de sus piernas, deseosa de mas contacto con Sasuke, y el capto la idea y la soltó de la cintura sin parar el beso, mientras alzo las dos piernas de Sakura y las sostenía con sus brazos, ella lo acerco mas a ella necesitándolo mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Se separaron por la falta de aire….se miraron a los ojos, Sasuke la miraba con pasión y ella aunque aun tenia lagrimas lo miraba con deseo y amor pintados en su mirada.

Sasuke: te deseo Sakura!

Sakura le volvió a repetir lo que le había dicho antes a Sasuke: y yo quiero…quiero hacer el amor contigo Sasuke-kun!! (mientras volvía a besarlo)

Mientras Sasuke con Sakura aun en sus brazos la llevo hasta la cama, y la recostó dulcemente sobre ella y el sobre Sakura y profundizo aun mas el beso!!!

_**nada ni nadie lo iba a separar de ella! o eso era lo que el creia!!!  
**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.!!!!**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola como estan espero que super genial, mil gracias por todos los reviews enviados, son tan lindas!!!!!las quiero mucho!!! humm por alli me pidieron Naruhina, en el cap siguiente pondre sobre esa parejita si!, me pidieron un lemon aqui esta espero que les guste...de antemano mil gracias por leer mi humilde fic, y muchas gracias a todas las que me regalan un review, leerlos me da animos para seguir escribiendo.**..

**este capitulo va dedicado para mi amiguis Mix Himura Uchiha (Mix-Sama TQM) que me pidio con tanto ahinco el lemon!!!!**

_Pensamientos…_

Presente….

**ADVERTENCIA: SEMI-LEMON Y LEMON **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Los Miércoles se vale Llorar"  
**

Se veían a los ojos, ojos verdes jade con amor y ojos negros azabaches con pasión, Sasuke le acaricio una mejilla con tanta ternura que Sakura sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, el era su sueño, su amor, y el estar con el lo era todo, Sasuke se aproximo de nuevo a su boca tan dulce, con tanto cuidado pues no quería arrebatarle los besos con desesperación, el quería que su ritual de Amor con Sakura fuera especial, increíble, se moría de ganas de hacerla suya, de hacerle el amor, porque solo con ella iba a Hacer el amor, no sexo como las demás, si no amor…….Los besos pasaron al cuello, mientras de Sakura los mas bellos suspiros salían, y repetía su nombre con tanto ahínco y tanta pasión que Sasuke creía que no podría contenerse…uno a uno iba abriendo los botones de la blusa de Sakura, tratando de hacerlo lo mas paciente posible pero mientras lo hacia le temblaban las manos, tanto la deseaba, quizás demasiado, le retiro la blusa, luego el sujetador con tanto desespero que sentía espasmos de solo pensar en tocarla, se le quedo mirando a sus pechos tan blancos, sus pezones rosados y cremosos, eran tan perfectos, tan apetecibles, eran incluso mas hermosos de lo que había imaginado, Sakura Jadeo cuando Sasuke le rozo un pecho, luego la beso en la boca de nuevo, mientras ponía la palma de la mano sobre la plenitud del pecho de Sakura. Le parecía perfecta bajo sus dedos, suave y dulce, llenando su mano como si estuviera hecha a su medida, poco a poco fue dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, primero repartiendo besos alrededor de uno de ellos mientras que el otro lo apretaba con su mano, luego su lengua ocupo el lugar de su mano, mientras Sakura gemía y sentía como le hacia falta el aire, mientras sentía escalofríos hasta en los dedos de los pies por efecto de las caricias de su amado, luego Sasuke sustituyendo su lengua por sus labios comenzó a chupar el pezón de Sakura, y lo halo cariñosamente con sus dientes, provocando una suave descarga en el cuerpo de ella, luego paso al otro para darle la misma atención, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, Sasuke la deseaba tanto que sentía que iba a explotar mientras la escuchaba repetir su nombre, se incorporo para verla a la cara, y allí lo vio mientras tenia enfrente su inmaculada imagen, justo debajo de el, sus cabellos rosas regados en su almohada, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración irregular, Sakura era real, era humana y estaba temblando de deseo por el, solo por el…descubrió en ese instante que no podía apartar la mirada de ella, mientras una sola frase resonaba en su mente _"No Aspiro a que se quede conmigo, solo pido porque pueda ser feliz", _Ella era todo, lo había comprendido, ella lo quería tanto que prefería su felicidad a la de ella...como es que había sido tan estupido de no haberse dado cuenta de que era ella, siempre fue ella….Rayos y ahora la tenia allí con el y se sentía completo a su lado….

Sakura al darse cuenta que Sasuke se había detenido había abierto los ojos…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun que sucede…

Sasuke la miro a los ojos mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba: eres…hermosa…tan perfecta.

Sakura abrió más los ojos sorprendida al borde de las lágrimas: que?...Sasuke no juegues conmigo con algo que sabes que no es verdad.(aparto la mirada)

Sasuke le tomo la cara para que lo mirara atenta: mírame…escúchame…te deseo tanto, que estaría dispuesto a morirme aquí mismo por ti si es necesario.

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos: Sasuke-kun yo…te necesito…..por favor….

Escucharla decir eso lo saco del planeta, se quito desesperadamente su camisa y se inclino de nuevo a besarla con ansias, mientras sus temblorosas manos se encargaban del resto de la ropa de ella, Sakura se sentía algo avergonzada era la primera vez que estaría desnuda frente a los ojos de un hombre y estaba mucho mas nerviosa porque ese hombre era el que había amado toda la vida pero estaba segura que con el no habría miedo ni dudas ya lo había decidido ya no importaba si el solo quería jugar con ella, se arriesgaría, porque desde que la había besado lo supo ...que de verdad lo amaba y que nunca podría olvidarlo, todas sus barreras se habían hecho pedazos y ahora lo único que quería era que Sasuke la hiciera suya de una vez, cuando Sasuke se deshizo de la molesta ropa, cuando su mano se aventuro traviesamente hacia a la intimidad de ella , sintió como Sakura se tensaba, y temblaba entera, se detuvo un momento pensando , no podía ser que ella, la miro a los ojos..

Sasuke sorprendido: Sakura….. Tu …….nunca?

Sakura negó con la cabeza: no! esta…esta es la primera vez.

Sasuke al borde del colapso mental, solo atino a devorarla con besos hambrientos y posesivos pensando que esto lastimaría sus delicados y sensuales labios, pero a Sakura eso era lo que menos le importaba, porque respondía de igual manera, mientras sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke procuraban ir acercándolo mucho mas necesitaba su contacto, su calor , el deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó íntimamente, Sakura gimió en la boca de Sasuke mientras el la tocaba profundamente, insertando un dedo en su cálido interior, preparándola para el. La deseaba desesperadamente, nunca pensó que podría sentir una necesidad tan increíblemente intensa. Era mucho más que lujuria, más profundo que el deseo. Quería poseerla, consumirla, mantenerla tan estrechamente pegada y apretada contra él que sus almas se confundieran en una sola, que fueran uno solo…

Sasuke : eres mía….solo mía…(mientras aceleraba los movimientos)

Sakura se arqueaba con los ojos cerrados y desesperadamente le dijo: si …Sa…Sasuke…..solo ….tuya.

Sasuke sonrió mientras la sentía tensarse y relajarse, estaba loco por ella, quería devorarla entera, quería enterrarse en ella, quiera vaciarse en ella, quería verla redondearse con un hijo suyo, la quería a ella, solo para el…

La beso de nuevo y le acariciaba la espalda, mientras ella le ayudaba a deshacerse de lo que le restaba de su ropa, Sakura bajo sus manos para desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y Sasuke creía que iba a morir con solo pensar que ella iba a tocarlo….cuando de repente se oyó el sonido de golpes en la puerta, Sasuke decidió ignorarlo mientras Saku-chan no estaba segura de seguir, pero el la animo a seguir con otro beso, pero los insistentes golpes en su puerta que parecían no parar hicieron que ambos detuvieran todo movimiento.

Sasuke dejo de besarla, suspiro coloco su frente sobre la de Saku-chan.

Sakura: Sasuke? Creo que deberías ir a abrir la puerta.

Sasuke: Deja que se vayan.

Sakura: pero….y si es algo importante?

Sasuke: no me importa.

Se oyó una voz….

………..Uchiha-san….esta en casa……….tengo un mensaje de Hokage-sama.

Sasuke: No…ahora no… (Cerro los ojos).

………. Uchiha-san?

Sasuke fastidiado: si..Si..Ya voy

Sasuke Se levanto con todo el pesar del mundo, dejando sola a Saku-chan en su habitación, entre abrió la puerta, nada mas esperando que le entregaran el recado de Tsunade y luego le cerro la puerta en la cara….

Cuando regreso a la habitación Sakura se había reincorporado, estaba sentada y cubierta por una sabana….

_Sasuke maldijo entre dientes: como a esa vieja se le ocurría mandarlo a llamar en esos momentos…._

Le dolía la erección, deseaba a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas y ahora tenia que irse a ver a la Hokage….que linda noche le esperaría.

Sakura: que?...que te dijeron.

Sasuke: Tsunade-sama quiere verme.

Sakura: ahora?

Sasuke: Si ahora…(suspiro gravemente)

Sakura se le quedo mirando, bajo la mirada por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en un lugar especifico, su entrepierna….Sasuke se dio cuenta y a pesar que era un experto en el tema , sin querer se sonrojo un poco ante la intensa mirada que le mandaba Saku-chan…

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: si!

Sakura: yo…este…podría..

Sasuke levanto una ceja: Humm?

Sakura: yo podría ayudarte con el problemita que tienes ahorita…sin quitarte mucho tiempo…..Ino me ha dicho como….bueno….( le dijo señalando el bulto en su pantalón, sonrojándose al instante, y apartando la mirada)

Sasuke se quedo paralizado solo imaginársela con las manos sobre su miembro masajeándolo lentamente y apretándolo, mientras con su boca lo succionaba poco a poco le hizo sentir escalofríos mientras creaba una imagen mental y sentía que se iba a correr allí mismo, por lo que salio corriendo al baño dejando a una Sakura sorprendida, shockeada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Después de un rato….**

Sakura: creo que debería irme…

Sasuke se acerco y la abrazo por atrás: No! (le besaba la mejilla) no te vayas….

Sakura: pero Sasuke…solo estoy quitándote el tiempo…

Sasuke: No!...te quiero conmigo….

Sakura se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió: yo también quiero estar contigo Sasuke-kun.

Sakura lo beso, mientras trenzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y el la apretaba de la cintura…

Sakura entre el beso: Sasuke..Te tienes que ir.

Sasuke: no…

Sakura separándose un poco: Sasuke…Tsunade-sama se va a enojar.

Sasuke: no me importa.

Sasuke la volvió a besar..

Sakura entre el beso de nuevo: si seguimos así..No te vas a ir.

Sasuke: no quiero irme….

Sakura: pero.

Sasuke suspiro separándose de ella: esta bien….pero regresare rápido…así que..Ya sabes ( le sonrió).

Sakura también le sonrió….

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, se topo con alguien...

Sasuke: Ino?

Ino aparto a Sasuke de enfrente y miro a Sakura, soltó un suspiro y le dijo: Sakura? Estas bien…..Estaba preocupada por ti.

Sakura: si ya ha pasado…gracias Ino.

Ino fue a abrazar a Sakura: Baka! Porque te fuiste así.

Sakura: ya sabes …Kakashi (los ojos se le dilataron)…pero ya Sasuke me conforto.

Ino volvió la vista a Sasuke quien aun no se había ido..

Ino entrecerró los ojos: me imagino!

Sasuke le sonrió.

Sasuke: pues…me voy….ya regreso Sakura…hasta luego Ino!

Ino: espera..

Sasuke la miro: hum!

Ino: no pensaras que voy a dejar a Sakura aquí verdad…

Sakura: Ino!

Sasuke: no te metas Ino!

Ino: ella esta muy lastimada en estos momentos y lo único que ella necesita es hablar con una amiga….

Sasuke: hmp! Eso no lo decides tú.

Sakura: yo…bueno…esto creo…que…no te preocupes Sasuke-kun..Yo me voy con Ino…así que puedes demorarte lo que quieras.

Sasuke fastidiado: como quieras….(y se fue)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente………**

En la salida de Konoha….

Sakura: no estas enojado verdad?….Ino solo quería consolarme…entiende.

Sasuke: si ya! No te preocupes….pero ( se acerco a ella con toda la intención de besarla)…regreso pronto (la beso)

Sakura correspondiendo al beso: si!

……hey Capitán Uchiha ya nos podemos ir…(dijo una chica que lo acompañaba como subordinada)

……Natsuki …deja de molestar al Capitán que no ves que esta ocupado.

……pero

Sakura: por lo visto…tienes admiradoras por todos los lados.

Sasuke: Hmp! Son un fastidio.

Sakura: creí que te gustaba….

Sasuke sonrió: Celosa.

Sakura: hmp!

Sasuke: eso es un si!

Sakura: si!

Sasuke la abrazo: sabes…ayer estuve pensando…..no creo que me demore tanto en la misión…porque mejor tu..

Sakura sonrió: si..

Sasuke: porque no le pides unos días a la quinta…y me alcanzas en la aldea de la nube….en unos días….me avisas con un águila si puedes…y yo te tendré una sorpresita.

Sakura le sonrió: enserio.

Sasuke la beso.

Sasuke se separo de ella: si pero ya me tengo que ir.

Sakura: cuídate…te voy a extrañar.

Sasuke: y yo!...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Días después………en un lugar ..en la aldea de la Nube….**

El ambiente estaba dispuesto para ella para su Sakura, solo unos momentos más y consumaría su sueño de hacerla suya de manera permanente sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera por fin suspiro Sasuke, había estado deseándolo con tantas ansias que aun no se creía que seria real, cuanto había soñado porque ese momento llegara, por tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo y acariciarla enternecidamente, ahora al mirar a su alrededor encontró una cabaña cerca de la playa le había gustado tanto desde que la vio, que la habia rentado inmediatamente, era el lugar perfecto, por sus espaciosos ambientes en blanco, que resaltaban por el color rojo de los pétalos de rosa que surcaban el camino por donde ella llegaría hasta ese que sería su altar privado….

Sin más y con la emoción contenida en el cuerpo salió rápidamente y se dirigió al hotel donde ella se estaría hospedando, solo transcurrieron unos 15 minutos hasta llegar al hotel y 5 minutos mas para llegar a su habitación y allí estaba Sakura hermosa, con un vestido blanco que la hacia verse demasiado linda, con su cabello largo rosa suelto, sus profundos ojos verdes, su cara parecía un poema de nítida belleza, y le sonreía como si fuera la cosa más preciada sobre el mundo y vaya que realmente su corazón así se lo decía, le latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir de su pecho de la emoción de verla sonreír de esa manera, ella lo invito a pasar y el entro en su habitación , se acerco a ella y mientras sus labios descendían a los de ella, la levanto para darle vueltas en el aire sin desprenderse ni un solo momento de la fuerza vital que sus labios le infundían.

Sakura: Te extrañe mucho.

Sasuke sonrió: yo también.

Sasuke se decia a si mismo que desde ahora ella nunca más volvería a estar sin el.

Sakura acarició su rostro: y dime cual es esa sorpresa que me prometiste.

Sakura estaba tan emocionada desde que el le había dicho sobre esa sorpresa había estado pensando en ello y le había robado sus horas de sueño.

Sasuke la abrazó, mientras salian de la habitación y beso su hermoso cabello cuando se dirigían a la salida del hotel: si! Espera para allí vamos…sabes (se acerco a su oído)

Sakura: que?

Sasuke: te ves preciosa…..

Sakura: gracias..tu te ves guapisimo.

Sasuke tomo en brazos a Sakura al salir del hotel, y ella se sorprendió, porque toda la gente los miraba.

Sakura: Sasuke..Bájame..

Sasuke sonrió: No! así llegaremos mas rápido..

Y así salieron con rumbo a lo que sería el más hermoso sueño hecho realidad, mil dudas volaban por la cabeza de Sasuke si ella estaría dispuesta, sino la asustaría, pero recordando su ultimo encuentro estaba seguro que ella deseaba exactamente lo mismo, además estaba seguro que el amor que ella sentía por él era tan solidó como el que empezaba a invadir poco a poco su corazón y entonces se dirigieron a su encuentro con la felicidad.

Al llegar a la cabaña Sasuke dejo en el suelo a Sakura y ella miró hacia todos los lados sorprendida del sitio donde habían llegado, la vista era hermosa y ella estaba maravillada.

Sakura: Sasuke esto…es hermoso…increíble.

Sasuke: No! tu eres increíble.

Sasuke se acercó a esta ella depósito un tierno beso en sus labios.

Sasuke: espérame..Unos segundos si….( Y se dirigio a la cabaña )

mientras se alejaba ella ,Sakura lo observó con el corazón en la mano, era increíble como se sentía en su presencia y lo bien que le hacia estar con el, tanto que ya ni se acordaba de nada ni nadie mas…no le importaba si quiera ser solo un juego para el…estaba sumisa a sus deseos.

Y mientras recorría los pasos hasta la puerta se percato lo realmente hermoso que se veía totalmente vestido de blanco que resaltaba la forma esbelta de su cuerpo y hacía ver su rostro totalmente angelical.

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun._

_Inner Sakura: Joder….parece un ángel…dios que bello!!!_

_Sakura: si!_

_Inner Sakura: y ahora es solo nuestro…..solo para nosotras…Kyaaa!!!!_

_Sakura: si.._

Pasaron unos segundos que para Sakura fueron horas ante la conmoción de la anticipación, hasta que su espera se vio interrumpida por el rostro de su amado Sasuke que le hacia señas desde la puerta para que entrara a la cabaña y luego desapareció tras la puerta, visiblemente emocionada Sakura se dirigió a la entrada y lentamente llegó hasta la puerta, se quito los zapatos y los dejo en la entrada, su corazón no estaba listo para lo que encontró al ingresar, se tapo la boca con sus manos ahogando un sollozo de emocion al ver que el camino desde la puerta estaba surcado por hermosos pétalos de flores de cerezo y petalos de rosa, de fondo se escuchaba una cadenciosa y hermosa música y en el ambiente flotaba un aroma floral exquisito.

_Sakura: cereza…(sonrió)_

Sasuke no estaba a la vista pero ella sabía que seguir el camino de flores le llevaría hasta su preciado tesoro, él.

Silenciosamente camino, no pudo evitar querer sentir la delicadeza del contacto de los pétalos sobre su piel y se deslizó por la hermosa alfombra que acariciaba su andar, al cambiar de habitación vio al fondo una chimenea encendida y frente a ella sobre la espesa alfombra de petalos, una agrupación de cojines sin algún orden lógico pero altamente confortables a la vista y al final del camino la aguardaba Sasuke, estaba allí con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en el, tan plena que iluminaba totalmente su rostro y en sus manos una botella del más exquisito champagne con dos copas entrecruzadas que alzó frente a ella, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y apresuró el paso, no dejó si quiera que el liberara sus manos y se lanzó en un franco abrazo llenando su rostro de pequeños besos para culminar con uno gigantesco y lleno de pasión en esos labios que eran toda una delicia.

Desarmado ante la manifestación de afecto, Sasuke destapó la botella y reboso las copas del preciado liquido para luego brindar por los dos, el ambiente era calido y especial y ambos estaban conmocionados, era la primera vez que una sensación como esa se adueñaba de sus vidas y ambos estaban indefensos ante tal tormenta de emociones, luego del brindis sus cuerpos se unieron y bailaron quedamente al ritmo de la música, ella levantó el rostro y se encontró sumergida en esos hermosos ojos negros que la llenaron totalmente, sus labios nuevamente se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso sereno que se fue haciendo apremiante, ya no eran dueños de sus voluntades, la pasión hablaba por ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cayeron a los cojines acariciándose ansiosamente.

Los movimientos de Sakura eran nerviosos al principio, pero sentía que su cuerpo tenia alas propias y le dirigía el rumbo que seguir sin apresurarse y se contorsionaba mientras el besaba el cuello y con delicadeza retiraba las tiras de su vestido por los hombros, ambos sabían que iba a pasar y no estaban dispuestos a detenerse, no como había pasado la otra vez, ahora seria perfecto, sin acelerar la situación, porque esta era la consumación del amor, el tiempo se había detenido y el mundo era solo de ellos.

Lentamente Sasuke acabo de desvestirla y comenzó a despojarse de las ataduras físicas que lo cubrían para entregarse totalmente a la pasión, así pues cubiertos tan solo por su ropa interior, comenzaron una nueva danza mientras se exploraban con las manos y los labios, Sasuke poso su boca sobre la cúspide de los pechos de Sakura y la hizo gemir de placer, ella se debatía bajo el peso de él y la satisfacción que su cercanía le propinaba, luego las manos expertas de el fueron descendiendo y la libraron de ese molesto panty que aunque era absolutamente sexy y que sabia que seguro ella se lo había puesto a propósito, y que era mucho mejor que el que hubiese soñado en sus fantasías más profundas, le impedía sumergirse en el estrecho canal de la mujer que era dueña de su destino, así pues las últimas prendas cayeron y ante el regocijo de esa silueta amada no pudo menos que fundirse en ella.

Sakura tampoco era inmune al encanto visual de su hombre, su amor, su sueño, su deseo era la primera vez que lo veía totalmente desnudo, lamentablemente pues lo que había visto la vez anterior no había sido mucho.

_Sakura: dios!!!_

_Inner Sakura babeando: estas viendo lo mismo que yo!_

_Sakura: si!_

_Inner Sakura con hemorragia nasal: que nos hemos estado perdiendo._

Y aunque Sakura se intimidada por lo que encontró no creía que hubiese algo más sublime que ese cuerpo que ahora la poseía y la dominaba, sintió en un susurro casi ahogado que el se introducía en ella.

Sasuke: Voy..ahh

Sakura cerró los ojos: si.

Sasuke se detuvo.

Sakura abrió los ojos: que sucede.

Sasuke le tomo de las manos y las coloco una a cada lado de su cabeza y las presiono con las de el en la cama.

Sasuke: yo…quiero que me veas….a los ojos…mientras te hago mía.

Sakura lo miro anhelante: si!

Sasuke retomo su cometido y Sakura sintió como su voz se ahogaba ante tan dulce invasión, el placentero momento duro poco, hasta que la virilidad de el se encontró con el muro de su virginidad, una sensación de dolor empezó a crecer en ella cerro los ojos un momento ante tal sensación, pero basto abrir de nuevo los ojos y encontrar la mirada de ese hombre que tanto amaba para saber que era necesario que esa barrera desapareciera para permitir la comunión de sus cuerpos y que ella no deseaba nada distinto a eso.

Sakura al borde de las lágrimas: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ya…ya pasara…pronto serás mía…_mi mujer.._

En solo dos embestidas más ella perdió su inocencia de la manera más hermosa y armoniosa que creyó nunca experimentar, el dolor fue desapareciendo y dando lugar a una sensación más placentera, mientras el se esforzaba por delicadamente seguirla invadiendo, teniendo que contenerse para penetrarla sin prisa pero inmerso en toda la pasión que invadía su cuerpo y que lentamente lo ahogaba en su devoción.

Los gemidos de ella le indicaron que comenzaba a experimentar la delicia del placer sexual y su excitación creció, fue entonces como robándole otro largo y profundo beso descargó en ella todo el poder de su excitación, mientras ella convulsiono ante el éxtasis de la pasión consumada, sus cuerpos se elevaron a un plano más alto y en un gemido en libertad se entregaron uno al otro, sellando la promesa de su entrega con un tierno beso, sus cuerpos se amoldaron uno al lado del otro y luego de un momento en que compartieron sonrisas y miradas llenas de ilusión, abrazados cedieron ante el cansancio de la tempestad de emociones que acababan de experimentar.

Sakura con los ojos cerrados antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo: te amo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke se le quedo mirando dulcemente un momento antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Más tarde al abrir los ojos, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo y tan solo estaban alumbrados por la aún tenue luz de luna y la llama de la chimenea que ahogada se negaba a morir, se giró y lo vio contemplándola como si toda ella fuera una obra de arte, se sintió un poco avergonzada.

Sakura: Sasuke por que me ves así…debo verme horrible.

Sasuke: hmp! Yo..creo al contrario que tu…que te vez mas linda que nunca.

Sakura se sonrojo pero de repente el dolor distante de lo que alguna vez fuera su inocencia se hizo presente.

El casi lo advirtió y deslizó sus brazos suavemente acariciando su cuerpo, esta vez no eran caricias llenas de erotismo aunque su cuerpo se moría por hacerla suya una vez más, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto, entonces tiernamente la siguió acariciando como si fuera una niña pequeña que busca refugio en brazos de su padre.

Sasuke: Ya …Ya va a pasar…mi Sakura.

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: Gracias..

Luego de un rato más y recuperados de la alegría que les desbordaba, Sasuke llevó hasta ella la cena que con tanto cuidado había preparado, los dos comieron alegremente y platicaron, brindaron por su naciente unión y se besaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Se separaron un momento.

Sakura suspiro con los ojos cerrados: Sasuke-kun.( sintió como algo suave recorría su mejilla y abrió los ojos)

Y vio Sasuke con una rosa blanca en la mano, y eso era lo que el había estado pasando por su mejilla.

Sasuke: Sakura….

Sakura: si!

Sasuke: quieres ser ….mi novia?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp. 7!!!**

** Regalenme unas reviews plis!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola como están espero que súper genial, mil gracias por los reviews a: **Mix Himura Uchiha, ktita-aya, edel, katsura-chan Uchina, Haruno-samy, Jesybert, kaoru-uchiha, camaran, miki, Roberta-Marizza2802, yuki-san02, scarlete, C, K. Helena Lankaster, Sakurita55 y thaliaa.- espero que el Cáp. a continuación sea de su agrado y me regalen unos reviews…..mil gracias de antemano.**

_Pensamientos…_

Presente…

**_ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.. _**

**_este Capitulo va dedicado a mi super amiguis!! katsura-chan Uchina (andy TQM) _**

"_**Los Miércoles se vale llorar"**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Sasuke yo...

Sasuke: bueno...se que...no soy muy original con estas cosas…pero...

Sakura puso un dedo sobre su boca y negó con la cabeza para que no siguiera, lo miro totalmente enamorada.

Sakura: pero tu hiciste todo esto tan maravilloso por mi y yo nunca creí merecer algo que tu hicieras por mi, y sobre las palabras para mi solo escucharte pedirme que sea tu novia es lo mas increíble del mundo; además tu no necesitas hacer nada mas que mirarme para robarme la respiración y para hacer que mi corazón lata tan fuerte que se quiera salir de mi pecho porque solo tu eres todo lo que yo necesito.

Sasuke: entonces aceptas.

Sakura: no!

Sasuke: como que no!

Sakura: es broma tontito…como crees que no quisiera ser tu novia..Si yo te amo tanto.

Sasuke la beso, Sakura le correspondió con tanta dulzura que Sasuke empezaba a derretirse por ella…cuando de pronto…

Se abrió la puerta de la cabaña de golpe..

…..Capitán Uchiha.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron inmediatamente..

_Inner Sakura: Rayos …que bueno que ya nos habíamos vestido..Por que si no.._

Sasuke molesto: Tsk! Natsuki, como rayos te enteraste que estaba aquí, les pedí que volvieran a la aldea hace 2 días…que tan difícil para ti y los demás era llegar a Konoha..ah!

Natsuki bajo la mirada: disculpe Capitán Uchiha…pero

_Sakura: pobre chica…Sasuke es muy duro….pero tiene razón al menos debió tocar la puerta…_

_Inner Sakura: pobre…Ja! es una entrometida como se le ocurre interrumpirnos._

_Sakura: cálmate! Seguro tiene algo importante que decir, por eso esta aquí._

Sasuke: me vas a decir porque diablos estas aquí o se te olvido… ..ya que viniste hasta aquí..suéltalo de una vez.

Natsuki: Capitán Uchiha yo…..(levanto la mirada) …nos robaron el pergamino que íbamos a entregar a Tsunade-sama en el camino….y no podíamos regresar….

Sasuke paso una mano por sus cabellos esa señal era suficiente para saber que estaba molesto..

Natsuki: lo necesitamos Capitán para recuperarlo..por favor..

Sasuke: se suponen que son anbus como es posible que no puedan hacerlo solos…tu y esos son una bola de inútiles.

Natsuki: por favor Capitán..

Sasuke trato de serenarse: bien….

Le dio la espalda a Natsuki y vio a Sakura.

Sasuke: no te importa verdad.

Sakura le sonrió: no …no hay problema…anda ve..

Sasuke se acerco y beso a Sakura.

Sasuke: regresas a Konoha te veo allá…

Sakura: si..cuídate.

Sakura miro a Natsuki quien cuando Sasuke se acerco a besarla, la había visto con cólera pero, ahora cuando se iba con ella le dedico una sonrisa de lo mas triunfante que Sakura comenzó a pensar que todo lo del pergamino podría ser fácilmente una farsa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente a primera hora………**.

Cuando Sakura salio de la cabaña, se encontraba tan feliz por haberse hecho mujer en los brazos del único hombre que había amado desde niña.

Sakura: jo! Con lo bonito que esta todo esto….hubiera querido estar mucho mas tiempo con mi Sasuke-kun..pero bueno, en otra vez será..

Sakura se detuvo un momento y vio todo el paisaje, con el cielo apenas aclarándose, miro hacia el mar tan puro, tan azul, cerro los ojos un momento sonriendo levemente, los abrió de nuevo y siguió caminando con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en la cara, pues nada ni nadie le arruinaría ese día. Y no se dio cuenta que habían dos personas detrás de unos arbustos que habían por allí.

……es preciosa..

……que preciosa ni que ocho cuartos ..la oíste dijo "mi Sasuke-kun"…maldita…que ni piense en ningún momento que se va a quedar con Sasuke..por que el es para mi..

……ja! Enserio…no me hagas reír.

………….esa estupida no se va a quedar con lo que es para mí.

…………por favor!..ya cállate…pero igual si te lo quieres creer ese es tu problema…solo que si te recomiendo no te metas con la chica de Sasuke…seguro luego te va mal por eso…a el no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos.

………..no me interesa lo que pienses….esa maldita se va a arrepentir por quitarme a Sasuke..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**días después….En Konoha….**.

Tsunade: no puedo creer esto..mando al mejor equipo que tengo y no pueden concretar esta misión…

Natsuki: perdón Gondaime-sama…pero es que cuando sucedió, el Capitán estaba en ……(recibió un codazo de uno de sus compañeros)

Tsunade alzo una ceja.

…………Lo que pasa es que tuvimos muchos problemas es todo, si nos disculpa nos retiramos..(se fueron)

Tsunade: y bien Sasuke que tienes que decir a esto.

Sasuke: como acaba de decir mi subordinado, surgieron problemas es todo.

Tsunade: que no se vuelva a repetir…suerte tuviste que hubiera una copia de ese pergamino , Capitán Uchiha.

Sasuke: hmp!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hospital….

Ino: así que ahora eres su novia.

Sakura sonrió: si Sasuke es tan tierno..ni te lo imaginas la pase genial.

Ino: ah!

Sakura: que te sucede Ino.

Ino: Nada! (estaba algo molesta) y dime crees que el te esta tomando enserio..recuerda como es.

Sakura: no se! Pero si me pidió que fuera su novia, es porque talvez le importe de verdad.

Ino: humm! Solo espero que no se aburra de ti, ahora que se acostó contigo.

Sakura: Ino!

Ino: solo te lo digo para que veas la realidad y no te envuelvas en un sueño estupido después.( mientras se retiraba)

_Sakura: Ino tiene razón_.( se entristeció un poco)

_Inner Saku: pero si no nos tomara en cuenta no nos habría pedido que fuéramos su novia._

_Sakura: pero?_

_Inner Saku: no pienses en eso si._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke llego a su casa, se cambio, se baño, se vistió y estaba en su cama acostado boca arriba con las manos atrás de su cabeza pensando.

_Sasuke: Tsk! Si no hubiera pasado eso, aun estaría con Sakura en la cabaña cerca de la playa_.

Se dio la vuelta molesto quedando acostado de lado, pero reacciono pues recordó algo….

Sasuke se levanto: Sakura! Tengo que ir a verla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…**

Sakura llego a su casa.

_Sakura: por que todos estaban tan extraños hoy._

_Inner Saku: quien sabe, viste como nos miraban todos cuando veníamos a casa.._

_Sakura: si y como se porto la cerda…estaba extraña también..que estará pasando._

_Inner Saku: pues quien sabe….pero lo que si se es que quiero tomar un rico baño en la tina con agua calentita._

_Sakura: si que eres gustosa no!_

_Inner Saku: anda! No te hagas que tú también quieres uno..después de esta jornada tan pesada de trabajo._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**En el hospital…..**

Sasuke llego a buscar a Saku, entro en la oficina de las enfermeras y encontró a Ino.

Sasuke : y Sakura?

Ino: ya se fue. (estaba entre seria y enojada)

Sasuke: ahh! ( se iba a ir pero Ino lo tomo del brazo) que quieres?

Ino: hablar contigo de algo.

Sasuke: el que? (algo fastidiado por el agarre de la rubia)

Ino: vas enserio con Sakura.

Sasuke: ese no es asunto tuyo…( se soltó y salio por la puerta)

Ino: espera…( pero Sasuke ya se había ido) rayos….(pateo con fuerza el piso y cerro la puerta de golpe)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…**

Sakura salía del baño envuelta en una toalla de color rosa, y en su cabello llevaba enrollada otra…

_Inner Saku: que rico baño._

_Saku: si!_

De repente la toalla que llevaba en el cuerpo callo al suelo, y Sakura se secaba el cabello con la otra..

…..Sa- Sa-ku-ra?

Sakura se quedo estática al oír esa vos, miro en dirección de donde podría venir esa vos. Y allí lo vio sobre su cama a un Sasuke totalmente embobado mirándola con deseo y algo mas que no pudo descifrar, como acto reflejo inmediatamente después de salir de la sorpresa intento taparse con la toalla que se secaba el cabello.

Sakura: Sasuke que estas haciendo aq..

Pero no termino la frase ya que, en ese momento Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de ella que se sonrojo al instante al verlo tan cerca, el le quito la toalla con la que ella intentaba taparse y la tiro para un lado, y la miro descaradamente.

Sasuke: hermosa…

Sakura: Sasuke que haces?

Sasuke: ver lo que es mío.

Sakura: perdón!

Pero no tuvo respuesta pues Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso intensamente, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por la tan rápida reacción de Sasuke, y aun mas al sentir cierta parte rozar contra su cadera, así que decidió dejarse llevar por el…

Sasuke la empujo hasta la cama, mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba con ansias su cadera, mientras las manos de Sakura desordenaban sus cabellos, luego le ayudaba a deshacerse de la molesta ropa de el..cuando cayeron en la cama, completamente desnudos ,Sasuke besaba con afán el cuello de Saku, y su traviesa mano había descendiendo a la mas recóndita profundidad de Sakura, robándole un suspiro mientras el la acariciaba lentamente, primero con sus dedos y luego con su lengua .

Sakura se sentía avergonzada por eso: Sasuke…ahh así no ..

Sasuke: ah! No quieres.

Sakura algo desesperada por las sensaciones: si!!

Luego el juego se hizo deleite y el deleite pasión y Sakura sucumbió ante el placer de su cuerpo explotando en un estruendo que la dejo totalmente descontrolada y la hizo mas agresiva, pues ahora le tocaba a ella y su lengua se estiro y se deslizo suavemente por cada uno de los pliegues de los músculos de Sasuke, acariciaba y se excitaba mientras comprobaba el éxito que sus jugueteos tenían en la voluntad de su amado.

sus cuerpos eran reflejo de la pasión pero sus ojos del amor que se profesaban, de cuan bien se sentían juntos, Sasuke se estaba acercando al limite de su resistencia y Sakura lo noto, por eso quiso escapar de el para prolongar el éxtasis, huyendo como una niña pequeña que acaba de cometer una travesura y escapando en cuatro patas, pero sus esfuerzos fueron llevados a nada por Sasuke que la atenazo por la cintura y vio con maravilla la hermosa curva de su trasero, se vio tentado a tratar algo nuevo pero tentador y la acerco deliberadamente hasta su virilidad en la cúspide de sus emociones, entonces sin cambiar la postura de ella, se deslizo dentro suyo hasta penetrarla a fondo

Sakura cerro los ojos: Sasukeee...

Sasuke: ah! Sakura...

Sakura por unos segundos se olvido de respirar de la emoción que la conmovió, tanto placer la llevaba al borde de las lagrimas y el se refrenaba para no hacerla victima de la violencia de su pasión que lo tenia al borde, unos roces mas y ambos fueron incapaces de soportar mas y se unieron en un ardoroso y satisfactorio clímax mas vertiginoso que antes, tanto que fueron incapaces de separarse el uno del otro durante un largo periodo de tiempo para caer rendidos en unos segundos sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Sakura: Sasuke.

Sasuke: humm!

Sakura: Sasuke me estas aplastando.

Sasuke algo molesto salio de ella, robándole un suspiro a Saku al hacerlo,luego se acostó boca arriba, Sakura se recostó sobre su pecho y el la abrazo.

Sakura: Sasuke como te fue con lo del pergamino.

Sasuke: no pudimos recuperarlo.

Sakura algo preocupada: Tsunade-sama debió ser muy mala contigo después de eso.

Sasuke: por suerte había otra copia, pero igual estoy suspendido por 2 semanas del cuartel anbu. ( Dijo fastidiado)

Sakura: ahhh! Ósea que tendrás más tiempo para estar conmigo ( sonrió mientras se levanto un poco para colocarse sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke y besaba su cuello, Sasuke sonrió un poco)

Sasuke: empieza a gustarme, mí tiempo libre.

Sakura mientras besaba su cuello: ah si! Y cuanto?

Sasuke: mucho! ( mientras cambiaba de posiciones con Saku, quedando ella debajo del cuerpo de el) seguro que lo voy a aprovechar.

Sakura sonrió : si seguro..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Sakura: Sasuke ya suéltame (sonrió mientras el le besaba el cuello) Sasuke me tengo que ir a trabajar.

Sasuke: no vayas!

Sakura: Sasuke de verdad me tengo que ir.

Sasuke: bien! Pero te acompaño.

Sakura emocionada: de verdad!

Sasuke: es más! Te voy a dejar y luego te llego a recoger a la hora de comer.

Sakura sonrió y lo beso: te amo.

Sasuke apartándola de el: Sakura.

Sakura: que?

Sasuke: si me vuelves a besar otra ves así, ahorita , no te dejo ir a trabajar.

Sakura sonrió: como quieras tu te lo pierdes.( se levanto de la cama) me voy a bañar…( lo miro) quieres bañarte conmigo .

Sasuke: lo tengo que pensar.

Sakura abrió la boca haciendo un puchero: ah!

Sasuke sonrió al ver su gesto y de inmediato se paro de la cama y coloco a su lado y la llevo directo al baño..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el hospital….**

Ino: y almenos te estas cuidando.

Sakura: Ino..Porque me sales con esos temas.

Ino: porque quiero saber…si sigues siendo la misma tonta descuidada de siempre.

Sakura algo molesta por la actitud de Ino: pues no! no me estoy cuidando. Sabes la verdad no me molestaría tener un hijo de Sasuke-kun..Ya tengo edad suficiente para saber lo que hago.

Ino: pero y si luego te deja.

Sakura: es mi problema no!

Sakura dejo sola a Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…**

Sakura estaba sola en la oficina de las enfermeras, alguien toco la puerta.

…puedo pasar.

Sakura: adelante…Sai pasa.

Sai: hola fea:

Sakura: hola tarado..Que te trae por aquí.

Sai: vine a verte.

Sakura alzo una ceja: y eso.

Sai: vine a invitarte a salir.

Sakura sorprendida: perdón.

Sai: quieres ir a comer conmigo.

Sakura: Sai…esto..Yo...

Sai tomo su mano y la beso: di que si feita.

Sakura: yo..Yo..

Pero de repente se escucho el golpe de la puerta al chocar contra la pared, Sai y Sakura volvieron la vista para encontrarse a un Sasuke completamente molesto y con el sharingan activado…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.!!!**

**Regálenme reviews por fis!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola como están espero que súper genial aquí les traigo el siguiente Cáp. De mi fic, espero me regalen unos reviews con sus opiniones, de antemano arigatou por leer!!!**

**_regalenme unos reviews (recuerdos)_**

_regalenme unos reviews (pensamientos)_

regalenme unos reviews (texto)

---------------------------------cambio de escena

**Comentario: Ejemm...por donde empiezo…saben creo que segun una imagen que ha salido del manga supuestamente la Zo-bitch es pelirroja (un minuto de silencio) jajajaja…ahora parecerá una cacatúa hawaiana ejem sorry...lo que me da risa que es que en mis fics la pinto de pelinegra y en realidad tiene en cabello rojo o magenta (oo)……así que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva y digamos que se tiño el cabello jajajaja xD…**

_**Los Miércoles se vale Llorar**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai y Sakura volvieron la vista al ruido, y se encontraron con un Sasuke totalmente molesto y con el sharingan activado, que veía muy fijamente hacia la mano que tenia sostenida Sai, Sakura aparto su mano rápidamente, y un segundo después Sasuke ya tenia del cuello a Sai contra la pared, mientras el trataba de safarse del agarre del Uchiha.

Sakura: Sasuke –kun suelta a Sai...

Sai. Que…te pasa...

Sasuke: no vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer maldito.

Sai: así que después de todo ganaste.

Sakura: que...como dijiste?

Sasuke: Cállate la boca maldito cabrón.

Sasuke le soltó un puñetazo a Sai en la cara haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de su boca….Sai le devolvió un golpe en el estomago al Uchiha.

Sakura grito: Sasuke….Sai dejen de pelear..Rayos esto es tan estupido..

Pero ni Sasuke y Sai no le hacían caso..

En eso…..

….Sakura-chan venimos a …

Sakura volvió la vista: Na..Naruto..Hinata-chan….Kakashi?

Naruto miro la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo Sasuke y Sai peleando..

Naruto: Sakura-chan?

Sakura: detenlos por favor Naruto…porque a mi ni me pelan..

Naruto grito: hey bakas ..Que no se han dado cuenta que están en un hospital…

Sasuke: no me interesa este maldito ..Toco a mi mujer y eso se paga con sangre.

Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi se quedaron K.O : "Mujer"

Sakura se sonrojo.

Kakashi miro de reojo a Sakura.

Sakura solo aparto la mirada

Sai: no se porque te pones así..Tú eres el que no la querías al principio..Y yo solo la estaba invitando a salir.

Sasuke: cállate maldito imbecil…no hables de lo que no sabes.

Como no paraban de pelear Kakashi tomo a Sai y Naruto a Sasuke para separarlos…pero aun así seguían discutiendo a gritos y poco a poco se acularon metiches ejem personas para ver que sucedía.

Sai: claro ahora no quieres que se entere.

Sakura: enterarme de que.

Sasuke fastidiado: nada! ( queriéndose soltar de Naruto) Usuratonkachi suéltame ya!

Naruto: Sasuke..Pero..

Sasuke: que me sueltes.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de Naruto.

Kakashi: te voy a soltar Sai..Pero es mejor que te retires.

Sai: si ..Si! ( y se soltó de Kakashi, pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta alguien lo tomo del brazo) Ino!

Ino: porque te vas.

Sai: no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…mira el escándalo que se ha formado.

Ino hablo mirando a todos: y porque te tienes que ir…creo que lo mejor es que Sakura sepa la verdad de una vez por todas.

Sakura: que verdad Ino!

Sasuke se preocupo.

Ino: creo que Sasuke sabe de lo que hablo..o no Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: no se de que estas hablando.

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke y le dijo quedamente: llévate a Sakura-chan de aquí…baka..que si no te la llevas se va a enterar de la apuesta..ya toda la aldea lo sabe.

Sasuke se enojo..

Sasuke: vamonos Sakura! ( la agarro del brazo)

Sakura soltándose de Sasuke: espera …quiero saber que tiene que decirme de una vez por todas Ino!

Sasuke: no!..te voy a explicar yo!

Sakura: pero..

Pero Ino la interrumpió.

Ino: ya me canse de esto Sasuke…se lo dices ya o se lo digo yo.

Sasuke: no es problema tuyo así que no te entrometas Ino.

Sakura sin querer se preocupo, todas aquellas insinuaciones no traían nada bueno, quería saberlo de una buena vez, sabia que dolería, de hecho su corazón empezó a latir dolorosamente desde que Sai había insinuado algo.

Sai: Ino! Es mejor que no te metas.

Ino: No! Sakura tiene que saberlo.

Sasuke: Tsk!

Sakura: dímelo de una vez Ino..ya déjate de niñerías y si me lo vas a decir dímelo en la cara..aqui me tienes.

Ino la miro: Sakura solo eres una apuesta…(miro a Sasuke) no es así Sasuke-kun.

Sai: Ino!

Sakura: una a..apuesta?

Sasuke: Sakura vamonos.

Sakura: no..tengo que escuchar todo lo que ella tiene que decirme.

Ino: si! Sasuke aposto con sus amigotes, a que se acostaba contigo y hacia que dejaras a Kakashi.

_Sakura: entonces todas las miradas, lo pasado, los momentos felices a su lado..todo era mentira, entonces el siempre fingía, el no sentía nada por mi, no me quería siquiera como a sus amiguitas, todo era una maldita apuesta..y yo cai como una estupida._

_Sasuke: ya lo sabe!_

Sakura volvió la vista a Sasuke que había bajado la mirada.

Sakura con un hilo de vos: es..es verdad!

Sasuke: si! ( no podía negarlo)

De repente apareció Natsuki y Amie y se dirigieron a Saku.

Natsuki: o que creías frentona que Sasuke-kun se fijaría en ti..me das pena..(la miro con asco) oh! eso creías ..pero que tierna no Amie.

Amie: pobre ilusa.

De repente Natsuki y Amie cayeron de sopetón al suelo, Sasuke las había golpeado.

Sakura quería llorar pero no enfrente de toda esa gente…..miro a Sasuke , se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, Sasuke la tomo del brazo.

Sakura se safo del agarre: déjame en paz…

Sasuke: escúchame!

Sakura: maldito Idiota ( y le dio una cachetada)

Sasuke la miro sorprendido, mientras ella salía corriendo por la puerta apartando a todos los que estuvieran allí, su Sharingan se había activado de nuevo, iba a ir tras ella, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

Naruto: es mejor que la dejes , no va a querer escucharte ahora….Hinata-chan fue a hablar con ella.

Sasuke lo miro enojado, luego paso la vista hacia Ino: eso querías verdad estupida…

Ino: solo quería que supiera la verdad.

Sasuke: pues no sabes de lo que hablas…y todos ustedes( refiriéndose a los demás) largo.

Luego cerro la puerta , y golpeo fuertemente la pared abriendo una pequeña grieta mientras Naruto solo lo observaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata había ido tras Sakura…pero no la encontraba….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha mientras las lagrimas caían como cataratas por sus mejillas, sin querer choco con alguien que la agarro de los hombros.

Sakura: lo siento.( iba a irse pero ese alguien aun la tenia tomada de los hombros, Sakura alzo la vista) Kakashi. ( los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo)

Kakashi: shh! Vamos te llevare a casa.

Sakura: no quiero ir a casa…me siento muy mal…yo ..yo debí haberme casado contigo…pero no! volví a caer como una estupida.

Kakashi: Sakura…ya no tiene remedio.

Sakura: lo se!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Días después…**

Sasuke: Sakura escúchame.

Sakura: no me interesa…déjame en paz..ya ganaste la apuesta..entonces vuelve a tu estupida vida de antes ..te divertiste conmigo cierto! así que ahora vete por donde viniste.

Sasuke: pero! ( la iba a tomar a la fuerza pero , recordó lo que Naruto le dijo que ahora debía de tener paciencia con ella, así que dejo que se marchara)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Otro día…**

Sasuke: y que quieres que te diga eh!

Naruto: no lo se.

Sasuke: ella no quiere escucharme.

Naruto: Teme ..tu..en verdad la amas?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata: tu sabias lo de la apuesta Naruto-kun.

Naruto: si

Hinata: eso era lo que no podías decirme cierto.

Naruto: si y lo siento….ahora Sakura-chan debe de estar pasándola muy mal, y yo pude haberlo evitado….demonios ella nunca va a perdonarme.

Hinata: calma Naruto-kun estoy seguro que ella entenderá.

Naruto: si…y sabes lo peor del caso …..es que el Teme de verdad la quiere. Dattebayo.

Hinata: si…tienes razón la otra vez lo vi..y si esta muy mal porque ella no quiere escucharlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**había pasado un mes después de todo aquello.**

Sakura estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama viendo el techo, suspiro pesadamente, había sido una reverenda tarada, debió hacerle caso a Ino y cuidarse, aun recordaba el día de ayer cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, estaba feliz por ello, iba a tener un bebe era maravilloso, pero aun así se sentía muy mal, porque su bebe no tendría a su papá, Además de todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado durante ese mes…

Sakura poso tiernamente su mano en su vientre: no importa..yo te amare por los dos.

Kakashi se había portado como todo un buen amigo, hacia dos días había hablado con el y le había contado que estaba saliendo con Anko, parecía ser que hacían muy buena pareja y que el se estaba enamorando de ella, estaba feliz por ello, Kakashi se merecía ser feliz.

Tocaron a su puerta…..no tenia ganas de abrir..pero..

…Sakura-chan abre la puerta…vine con Hinata-chan a verte.

_Sakura: Naruto y Hinata._

_Inner Saku: les vas abrir._

_Sakura: pues si modo que los deje afuera._

Abrió la puerta..

Sakura: hola..pasen.

Naruto: como estas Sakura-chan.

Sakura: muy bien gracias (sonrió)

Hinata: te veo algo demacrada Sakura-chan.

Sakura: no me he sentido bien..es todo.

Hinata: de verdad, estas comiendo bien….haz tenido algún síntoma de algo.

Sakura: la verdad casi no me da hambre y además he tenido un par de mareos y nauseas.

Naruto: -- hummm!

Hinata: Sakura-chan ..no será que.

Sakura: si estoy embarazada.

Naruto grito: Co..como…vas a tener un bebe del baka….Dattebayo.

Sakura: Naruto si quieres publícalo…por dios no grites.

Hinata: Naruto-kun.

Naruto: y cuando se lo vas a decir.

Sakura: no se lo voy a decir.

Hinata: pero..pero Sakura-chan.

Naruto: Sakura-chan se que estas enojada..y se que no quieres escucharme..pero te digo la verdad Sasuke-teme te quiere de verdad.

Sakura: Naruto no me vengas con el tema…mira que aun estoy enfadada contigo.

Hinata: pero..Sakura-chan lo que dice Naruto-kun es verdad…yo lo vi…un día estaba muy mal…

Naruto: y ni decir, la otra noche lo vi en un bar y enserio Sakura el se siente muy mal.

Sakura: pues..que sufra..hmp! además no se ni porque se siente así después de todo solo fui una apuesta ( se entristeció un poco)

Naruto: pero el había dejado la apuesta antes Sakura..debes entender…la apuesta solo fue algo estupido..y ya paso.

Sakura: si lo entiendo pero aun así jugo conmigo.

Hinata: pero el te ama.

Sakura: no lo creo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras que..**

Suigetsu: WTF! que rayos te haz hecho en el pelo..

Karin: no es asunto tuyo.

Suigetsu: bueno tienes razón es tu problema fosforito.

Karin : como me haz llamado…

Suigetsu con una gota en la cabeza: yo..

Pero alguien lo interrumpió..

Sasuke: a que vinieron.

Karin se colgó del brazo de Sasuke: Sasuke!

Sasuke alzo una ceja: que diablos te hiciste en el pelo.

Suigetsu: te lo dije.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: bien Sakura-chan pero si no nos quieres escuchar, al menos recuerda que el baka siempre ha querido restaurar su clan, y se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que va a ser papa.

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos: si! Tienes razón aunque yo sea la madre.

Hinata: con más razón…no crees.

Sakura se limpio las lágrimas: bien lo voy a pensar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cacatua's girl ejem Karin: nos dejas quedarnos en tu casa unos días Sasuke.

Sasuke miro a Suigetsu:……

Suigetsu: no fue mi idea…..no me mires a mi.

Karin: por favor Sasuke di que si…mira que no tenemos donde quedarnos por unos días.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**días después…..**

Sakura: Hinata-chan espérate, estas gradas son tantas, creo q me canso rápido por el embarazo.

Hinata: Sakura-chan apúrate mira que muero por ver la cara de Sasuke cuando se entere.

Sakura: tú crees.

Hinata: claro se pondrá muy contento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras que Sasuke iba llegando muy cansado a su casa, había tenido una misión muy intensa, y todo lo que quería era dormir…

Recién abrió la puerta, entro a la casa, cuando de pronto tocaron su puerta, la abrió de nuevo algo cansado. Y se encontró a:

Sasuke: Hinata..Sakura( se alegro con solo verla)

Hinata: ahh! Yo..etto..bueno los dejo para que hablen.(miro a Sakura) te espero abajo.

Hinata se fue….

Sakura: yo..bueno..venia porque

Sasuke solo la observaba, quería escuchar lo que ella iba a decirle.

Sakura: yo..se..que…bueno…no quería molestarte pero hace días me di cuenta de algo..que nos incumbe a los dos y yo..

Sasuke: tu…

Sakura: yo estoy..

Pero una vos la interrumpió……

Una chica pelirroja de lentes, con un delantal marrón venia de la cocina.

Karin: Sasuke..que bueno que ya llegaste..ya casi esta la comida..pasa.

Sakura observo a la chica, luego a Sasuke…y recordó lo que le había dicho Ino hace una semana.

_**Recuerdo de Sakura:**_

_**Ino: me vas a hablar ya o no.**_

_**Sakura: que quieres?**_

_**Ino: se que fui muy dura contigo, pero quería que supieras la verdad, además después de todo al final se iba a aburrir de ti e iba a dejarte por otra.**_

_**Fin del recuerdo.**_

Sakura: entiendo! Disculpa…no me hagas caso(se dio la vuelta para irse)….adiós.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: espera..

Sakura: déjame en paz.

Sakura se fue, Sasuke pensaba ir tras ella pero la chica de gafas lo detuvo.

Karin: deja que se vaya:

Sasuke: suéltame.

Suigetsu apareció..

Suigetsu: que sucede?

Sasuke: nada que te incumba..y tu (miro a Karin) déjame en paz ( se safo del agarre y se fue tras Sakura).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura salio corriendo iba llorando.

Sakura : soy tan estupida..como pensé que el..aun..

Pero no se fijo y tropezó en un pequeño borde, lo que causo que cayera por unas gradas que había cerca y rodó por ellas.

La vio correr, estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando la vio caer por las gradas, horrorizado apresuro el paso.

Sasuke: SAKURA.

La estaba esperando abajo cuando escucho el grito desesperado de Sasuke, y vio a Sakura rodas por las gradas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente esperando lo peor.

Cuando Sasuke la alcanzo ella estaba abajo tirada en el suelo, inconciente mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca…

Sasuke toco la carita de Sakura: Sakura…Sakura

Pero Sakura no reaccionaba…llego Hinata.

Hinata se arrodillo en el suelo junto a Sasuke..

Hinata: Dios..Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…el bebe (las lagrimas se hicieron presente en su carita)

Sasuke: que bebe.

Hinata: que no te lo dijo, ella…ella va a tener un hijo tuyo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la noticia…recordó que Sakura había querido decirle algo antes que llegara Karin.

_**Sakura: Yo estoy…**_

Hinata: hay que llevarla al hospital rápidamente.

Sasuke salio de la impresión, tomo en brazos a Sakura y junto a Hinata se dirigieron al hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…**

Naruto había llegado al hospital, luego que Hinata le avisara, mientras que Sasuke se mantenía afuera del cuarto donde habían dejado a Sakura, puesto que Tsunade personalmente la estaba atendiendo.

Sasuke estaba preocupado cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió tenia el sharingan activado golpeo con fuerza la silla que estaba a su lado.

Sasuke: porque se tardan tanto!

Naruto se acerco a su mejor amigo: cálmate ya veras que todo estará bien.

Hinata: ten fe Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade salio de la habitación, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto se acercaron a ella..

Sasuke: como esta.

Tsunade suspiro pesadamente: esta muy mal…

Sasuke: como?

Tsunade: tanto ella como el bebe están delicados y están en riesgo de morir ambos.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el sharingan al instante había desaparecido.

Naruto: pero vieja tu puedes hacer algo ..no es cierto Dattebayo.

Hinata: Dios..pobre Sakura-chan ( derramo unas lágrimas)

Sasuke: la tienes que Salvar sea como sea.

Tsunade: haré lo que esta en mis manos..pero hay pocas posibilidades de que sobrevivan.

Sasuke se sentó de nuevo en la silla, sentía que se había mareado cuando Tsunade les dijo sobre las pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir que tenían Sakura y el bebe.

Tsunade se retiro.

Sasuke agacho la mirada, Naruto se acerco a el.

Naruto: dobe…lo siento.

Hinata: pero ya veras que se pondrá bien...Sakura es fuerte saldra de esto.

Sasuke alzo la vista, y Naruto y Hinata se quedaron estupefactos al ver su cara, porque dos lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos oscuros, seria casualidad del destino pero ese día era miércoles, y había empezado a llover en la aldea de la hoja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp..**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, arigatou por todos los reviews enviados son tan lindas, las adoro…espero que el Cáp. a continuación sea de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones…**

_**regálenme unos reviews (recuerdos)**_

_regálenme unos reviews (pensamientos)_

regálenme unos reviews (texto)

---------------------------------cambio de escena

_**Los Miércoles se vale Llorar**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tsunade: todo se ha complicado…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…onegai... (Mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano) no dejes…hayyyy...no dejes que se muera mi bebe (lloraba)...onegai…Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Sakura…todo va a estar bien...ya lo veras mi amor... (Miro a Tsunade) haz algo!

Tsunade: Shizune, mas concentración.

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama.

Sakura (con lagrimas en los ojos): no!...yo….yo se que me voy a morir….yo no…yo no quiero morir….yo quiero a mi bebe….nooo…Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la tomo de la cara: tú no te vas a morir. (Y la besaba dulcemente en la boca, mientras sentía como una lágrima resbala por sus mejillas)

Sakura al ver la reacción de Sasuke, Sakura lloro aun mas: Sa..Sasuke-kun ..Te..Amo( y cerro los ojos pesadamente)

Mientras se retorcía en la camilla, y Sasuke la tenia de la mano… de repente se quedo estática.

Sasuke: Sakura…Sakura (miro aTsunade con la cara afligida) que sucede?

Tsunade y Shizune solo bajaron la mirada.

Sasuke tocaba su carita: Sakura…Sakura…Noooo. ..Sakura..( Se recostó en su pecho, anhelando escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero no había nada)

Tsunade: lo siento Sasuke..Hize lo que pude(poniendo una mano en su hombro)

Sasuke tomo del cuello a Tsunade casi ahorcándola: es tú..Es tu culpa.

Tsunade: Sasuke calma..Cálmate.

Shizune: Sasuke-kun, sabemos lo que estas sintiendo…pero suelta a Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke activando el sharingan, mientras apretaba más el agarre del cuello de Tsunade.

Sasuke: no! (miraba a Tsunade con rabia) tu la mataste….tu no fuiste capaz de salvarla.

Tsunade safandose del agarre de Uchiha con su fuerza inhumana.

Tsunade: te equivocas… tu la mataste…fue todo tu culpa.

Miles de voces repitiendo lo mismo se alojaron en la cabeza de Sasuke, se tomo fuertemente la cabeza, y se arrodillo en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes, agacho la cabeza contra el suelo, y con un puño golpeo el piso.

Sasuke: no!! Yo..yo no la mate…Sakura.. yo..no fue mi culpa…Sakura…nooooo

Se despertó sudado y agitado, todo estaba oscuro, y entonces se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, porque ella estaba allí, enfrente de el, en la camilla, respirando tranquilamente, ese día en la tarde Tsunade le había informado que Sakura y el bebe estaban estables. No había reaccionado pero ya no había peligro, había soñado eso tan terrible, seguro por resultado de los momentos tan angustiantes que paso toda esa semana, apenas y había dormido, y seguro callo totalmente rendido, porque no recordaba haberse dormido.

Se acerco a su cara, coloco una mano sobre su tez muy suavemente, como si ella fuera una diosa delicada y el solo rose le hiciera daño, la miraba con irremediable ternura, aguardando el momento que ella abriera los ojos y el pudiera explicarle que lo de karin era un malentendido, y pedirle que regresara con el, estaba decidido aunque fuera humillante, aunque tuviera que rogarle, esos días tan angustiantes le habían hecho entender que el no soportaría perderla y ahora que sabia que ella iba a darle un hermoso hijo no pensaba separarse de ella ni un instante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente……**

Hinata: Sa…Sasuke-kun..yo creo que deberías ir a descansar yo puedo cuidar de Sakura al menos por la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Sasuke: no!

Naruto: pero dobe…hazle caso a Hinata-chan..te ves muy cansado….ya veras que pronto despierta Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: esta bien…pero cualquier cosa que pase me avisan.

Hinata: claro!

Naruto: mmm! Bueno pues yo tengo que una misión, pero vuelvo mañana, así que Hinata te veo luego si ( se acerco y la beso dulcemente mientras Hinata se ponía roja como un tomate)

Sasuke tosió: ejem!

Naruto lo miro: bueno pues! Nos vamos ( miro a Hina-chan) hasta luego mi amor.

Hinata: cuídate Naruto-kun…( se dirigió a Sasuke) y tu descansa Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: hmp!

Y Naruto solo sonrió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde….**

Hinata veía por la ventana, cuando sintió como Sakura comenzaba a reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y se acerco a ella.

Hinata: Sakura-chan?

Sakura : hummm! (tratando de abrir los ojos, le costaba mucho ya que los sentía muy pesados, se revolvió un poco en la camilla)..Hi…Hinata…eres tú!

Hinata: Si… dime como te sientes.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos: algo tarada, muy mareada y con ganas de vomitar….donde…donde estoy?

Hinata: estas en el hospital Sakura-chan.

Sakura: porque? (trato de incorporarse un poco, Hinata le ayudo a que quedara medio sentada, sosteniendo su espalda con las almohadas)

Hinata: por lo de…(dudo un poco) te ..te caíste por las gradas Sakura-chan..luego de ir a ver a Sasuke…haz estado inconciente por mas de 1 semana.

Sakura: Sa..Sasuke ( y en ese instante recordó todo, su cara se volvió triste y las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, se toco el vientre algo angustiada) y..y mi bebe ( con lagrimas en los ojos)…esta bien..no lo perdí..cierto.

Hinata la abrazo: ya!..no te preocupes, aun estas embarazada.

Sakura correspondió al abrazo: gracias a dios…si lo hubiera perdido yo…(las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas)…mi bebe es todo para mi…es lo único que tengo del recuerdo de mi amor por Sasuke-kun.

Hinata: cálmate! …ya todo esta bien…te hace mal que estés así, haz estado muy delicada, además Sasuke-kun se preocuparía mucho.

Sakura se separo un poco molesta de Hinata, limpiándose las lágrimas: no creo que al le importe mi salud en lo mas mínimo.

Hinata: te equivocas, el ha estado muy pendiente de ti.

Sakura seria: ya sabe lo del bebe cierto.

Hinata: si!

Sakura: pues entonces ya ves porque esta así

Hinata: pero Sakura-chan el te ama mucho..si le hubieras visto, como yo le vi, creo que no pensarías lo mismo, no había visto a nadie sufrir como el, cuando te caíste y le dije lo del bebe, no reaccionaba, tuve que decirle yo que debíamos llevarte al hospital, y cuando Tsunade nos dijo que…

Sakura la interrumpió: basta..no me digas eso…yo no le intereso en lo absoluto, el ya tiene a alguien con el.

Hinata se sorprendió: yo..yo no sabia eso…Sakura-chan…pero puede ser un error…el estaba realmente desesperado cuando te vio en el suelo, y no creo que si estuviera o quisiera a alguien mas, el hubiese reaccionado como lo hizo.

Sakura: pues! No ..yo no voy a creer eso…no quiero volver a ver a Sasuke Uchiha en mi vida.

Hinata: pe..pero Sakura-chan?

Sakura: no Hinata ( se puso de nuevo triste) el solo verle me lastima, entiende.

Hinata: Sakura-chan.. ( se abrazaron de nuevo)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por la tarde…**

Sasuke: como que no puedo entrar a ver a Sakura?

Enfermera: lo siento Uchiha-san pero son ordenes.

Sasuke: y quien dio esa ridícula orden…ella es mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo es ridículo todo esto.

…..yo fui la que dio esa ridícula orden.

Sasuke volvió la vista: Tsunade ( se enojo) que diablos crees que haces, esta mañana todo estaba bien, y ahora resulta que no puedo ni siquiera entrar a verla.

Tsunade: te entiendo pero ella me lo pidió.

Sasuke alzo una ceja: ella quien…Sakura…no me digas que ya reacciono.

Tsunade: si esta mañana, abrió los ojos y ya parece estar mucho mejor (sonrió pero luego se volvió seria) pero ella no quiere verte.

Sasuke: porque?

Tsunade: no lo se…pero lo siento Sasuke…no voy a poner en riesgo a Sakura, así que lo mejor será que no la veas.

Sasuke se altero: que no la vea, (cerro el puño y golpeo la pared) que daño le podría hacer yo…si yo la..

Tsunade: si la alteras, ella podría ponerse mal de nuevo (grito) que no lo entiendes…

Mientras Hinata salía de la habitación de Sakura, al pasar por el pasillo, escucho una discusión y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Hinata: Tsunade-sama….Sasuke-kun..cálmense por favor.

Sasuke: Hmp!

Tsunade: tienes razón...Hinata…dime como dejaste a Sakura.

Hinata: se…se quedo dormida hace un rato….

Tsunade: bien…voy a ver como esta? ( se retiro)

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata: y como esta Sakura dime?

Hinata: pues….humm…mejor…

Sasuke: Hinata es verdad que ella no quiere verme.

Hinata: yo…pues..si…Sakura-chan dijo que no quería verte...jamás en la vida.

Sasuke bajo la mirada: porque?

Hinata: dice que a ti no te importa ella, y que estas así nada mas por el bebe, y que tu estas con alguien ahora.

Sasuke: eso es ridículo. ( se dio la vuelta molesto)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke llego a su casa molesto, cerro de portazo, la fosforito le hablo pero el la ignoro completamente.

Fosfo-Karin: pero que le sucede….es que acaso tanto le importa esa fulanita pelirosa.

Suigetsu: te lo dije antes fosforito marinero….que Sasuke quiere a la niña linda de ojos verdes….si no dime porque paso toda la semana cuidándola en el hospital mientras estaba inconciente.

Karin: que tiene esa frontuda..que no tenga yo.

Suigetsu con una gotita en la frente: prefiero abstenerme de responder eso .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 semanas después….**

Sasuke había intentado por todos los medios posibles ver a Sakura, pero además de que ella se negaba a recibirlo, estaba el hecho de que siempre habían anbus cuidando en la puerta de su habitación, una vez había querido entrar por la ventana, y lo había sorprendido encontrarse a todos los perros ninja de Kakashi , esperándolo ya y había decidido retirarse de buena manera no porque no podría enfrentarlos si no porque estaba seguro que si lo hacia Sakura se enojaría aun mas, Naruto le había dicho que le tuviera paciencia, que el y Hinata tratarían de convencerla, pero el no era paciente y Sakura era una cabeza dura.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue el ver entrar a aquel maldito bastardo sonriente, si a aquel maldito que había tocado a su mujer el día que ella se había enterado estupidamente de la apuesta, eso era el colmo, como podía recibir hasta semejante tipejo y a el no, estaba completamente harto, ese día iba a entrar fuera como fuera, no soportaba la idea que Sakura estuviera a solas con ese Sai maldito desgraciado, porque solo de pensarlo le revolvía todo en su interior.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras que….**

Sai: como estas mi beauty feis!

Sakura: pues mejor supongo.

Sai: y porque esa carita, corazoncito de algodón.

Sakura sonrió: por dios Sai no me digas esas cosas te pareces a Lee-san.

Sai sonrió también: pues es que quería verte sonreír…pero ya enserio que te pasa…es por lo de Sasuke cierto.

Sakura : que de Sasuke?

Sai: es que he oído decir a muchas de sus fans incluidas Ino, Natsuki y Amie que Sasuke ya se decidió por una de sus chicas y que esta vez va enserio.

Sakura: ah! (se entristeció) seguro se refieren a la peliteñida de Karin.

Sai: pues quien sabe, además como dicen que hasta vive con el y todo.

Sakura: oh!

Sai: se que esto te duele pastelito de cereza, siento mucho ser yo el que te lo diga, pensé que lo sabias.

Sakura: no..no te preocupes ( con la mirada baja)

Sai se acerco a ella, y le levanto con su mano la carita de ella, que estaba toda triste y con ganas de llorar, con su otra mano acaricio una de las manos de ella, le sonrió comprensivo mientras la miraba tiernamente, en ese momento se abrió la puerta bruscamente, y cayeron al piso los dos anbus que custodiaban la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, ambos volvieron la mirada y como si todo fuera un dejavu todo lo que había pasado hacia casi 2 meses se repitió en cámara lenta. Sasuke les miraba con el sharingan activado completamente enojado, dos segundos después de darse cuenta que Sai estaba tocando a Sakura. Le había estrellado contra la pared. Pero esta vez Sakura estaba demasiado deprimida, enojada y triste para no intervenir, estaba cansada de esto y no iba a permitir que sucediera de nuevo. Se levanto de la cama tambaleándose y se acerco a ellos, mientras ambos chicos le miraban sorprendidos.

Sakura: ya me tienen harta! Sasuke suelta a Sai, que diablos te pasa idiota no puedes venir nada mas y golpear a la gente..(miro a Sai) y tu Sai, gracias por venir a verme pero me harías el favor de dejarme a solas con Sasuke por favor (sonrió)

Sasuke miro con una sonrisa triunfante a Sai, pero aun así no le había gustado nada que su Sakura le sonriera a ese pedazo de artista.

Cuando Sai salio por la puerta, Sakura volvió a ver a Sasuke, pero cuando iba a decirle algo sintió como se desvanecía, pero Sasuke la tomo en sus brazos antes que cayera, lo que no evito fue que ambos cayeran al suelo, Sakura sobre el, se miraron a los ojos un momento

Sasuke: estas bien.

Sakura mirando sus labios: si….digo ( lo miro algo molesta a los ojos)….estoy bien gracias….pero me sueltas por favor.

Sakura trato de safarse del agarre del Uchiha pero cada vez que lo intentaba el la abrazaba mas fuerte.

Sasuke: no .

Sakura: como que no…ya suéltame Sasuke…quien rayos te crees para estarme abrazando de esta manera.

Sasuke: pues soy tú novio por si lo olvidaste además el padre de nuestro hijo.

Sakura logro soltarse de el, que la miraba, y no precisamente a su cara, Sakura se sonrojo al instante componiéndose la bata del hospital, mientras una sonrisa picara se formaba en los labios de Sasuke.

Sakura trato de reincorporarse separándose de Sasuke pero al instante se sintió mareada de nuevo, pero de nuevo el la tomo en sus brazos, pero esa vez no cayeron de nuevo al suelo, si no que nada mas estaban en una especie de abrazo que claro solo lo daba Sasuke.

Sasuke: no debes de estar levantada.

Sakura: no es problema tuyo…suéltame.

Sasuke: para que…para que caigas de sopetón al suelo.

Sakura: suéltame…

Sasuke mientras la tomaba en brazos: no!

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha bájame ahora mismo.

Sasuke: nop!

Sakura: me vas a bajar o que Uchiha!

Sasuke: bien…(la dejo en la cama mientras le daba un beso en la frente) pero me vas a escuchar.

Sakura: no tengo porque? (volteo la cara enfadada)

Sasuke perdió la paciencia: Sakura (tomo entre sus manos su carita) deja de hacerte la boba y de comportarte tan infantil.

Sakura con la mirada triste: déjame en paz…vete con tu peliteñida de cuarta ni mí bebe ni yo te necesitamos .

Sasuke: Hmp! Cual peli…Karin…sobre eso Sakura…

Sakura: no quiero saber, ya todo el mundo en la aldea sabe que te decidiste por ella, así que ya no me interesa….ni mi hijo ni yo te haremos estorbo por…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke la había besado, primero ella se negó pero el la besaba tan apasionadamente y sentir su olor nuevamente era tan embriagante que no pudo hacer otra cosa que trenzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, mientras el sonreía en sus labios, y la tomaba de la cintura, cuando las manos de Sasuke empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura , ella se separo bruscamente, mientras apretaba el botón para llamar a una enfermera, Shizune apareció por la puerta e igualmente los anbus ya se habían recuperado.

Sakura: Shizune dile al señor Uchiha que ya puede marcharse…no quiero verle, me hace mal.

Shizune: si Sakura-san?(se dirigió a los anbus) señores podrían…

Sasuke que se había quedado en estado de shock por la reacción de Sakura, reacciono mientras los anbus lo tomaban de los brazos y lo escoltaban a la puerta.

Sasuke: suéltenme! Hmp! Yo puedo salir solo.

Shizune: esto…Sasuke…Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo.

Sasuke: hmp!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…**

Tsunade: he pensado mucho sobre lo que me pediste…y viendo el comportamiento de Sakura esta tarde…creo que ya se encuentra mejor, aunque aun necesita reposo, pero debes de estar consiente de lo que esto significa.

Sasuke impaciente: y entonces?

Tsunade: que puedes llevarte a Sakura a tu casa, para que repose mientras se recupera.

Sasuke sonrió.

Tsunade: pero antes de todo debo decirte que no quería decir que si a tu petición porque me ha llegado un rumor…que estas viviendo con una novia tuya, y déjame decirte que eso no le hará bien a Sakura, tu y yo muy bien sabemos lo que significas para ella.

Sasuke se puso serio: no se lo que digan y no me interesa, Karin solo es una camarada, además Suigetsu también esta viviendo allí, así que no creo que sea ningún inconveniente.

Tsunade: de acuerdo…pero por si las dudas…alguien se quedara en tu casa también para cuidar de Sakura.

Sasuke: quien?

…..yo!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: como..como que me dan de alta pero debo quedarme en la casa de Sasuke.

Shizune: así es Sakura…son ordenes de Tsunade-sama.

Sakura hizo un puchero: pero porque pensé que ella me apoyaba a mí..vaya.

Shizune: es por tu bien Sakura.

Sakura: ósea que tendré que vivir bajo el mismo techo que ellos dos? ( se puso triste)

Shizune: se que es duro…pero así es la vida Sakura-san.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin: QUEEE! esa pelirosada se viene a vivir a mi casa.

Suigetsu con los ojos entrecerrados: desde cuando esta es tu casa…Zana.

Karin: que me dijiste Zana.

Suigetsu: Zana de Zanahoria con patas…..jajaja xD (golpe de Ka-bitch para Sui-kun)

Karin: no te soporto.

Suigetsu sobándose: pero tienes que hacerlo..Ja! Zanahoria fosforito y ve acostumbrándote que seguro los primeros que salimos de esta casa somos nosotros.

Karin: eso lo veremos…imbecil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura: Hmp! No me voy a ir ni loca a esa casa, tener que calarme a esa tipa restregándome todo el día que esta con Sasuke-kun._

_Inner Saku: y que vamos a hacer?_

_Sakura: pues nos vamos a escapar…pues que mas!_

_Inner Saku: pero nos van a encontrar._

_Sakura: no me importa….pero al menos voy a impedir irme ahora con Sasuke._

_Inner Saku: solo atrasas lo inevitable._

_Sakura: no! además tu no te metas._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Tsunade: Shizune, ya arreglaste todas las cosas de Sakura.

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama ya esta lista para que se vaya con Sasuke-kun.(lo miro de reojo mientras se sonrojaba)

Sasuke: bien.(sin notar absolutamente nada y pensando en dormir abrazado de Sakura esa misma noche)

Tsunade pidió a los anbus que se retiraran que su trabajo había terminado e inmediatamente abrió la puerta….pero al pasar dentro de la habitación, no había nada.

Sasuke: y donde esta Sakura?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: y eso paso…me deja hospedarme unos días en su casa.

…..por su puesto Sakura-san pasa , te vas a congelar si te quedas allí afuera.

Sakura sonrió: arigatou!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade: estas segura que la dejaste aquí Shizune.

Shizune: si Tsunade-sama…aunque ella estaba renuente a ir a casa de Sasuke-kun

Sasuke apretó el puño: aun estando esos anbus de pacotilla en la puerta y ella aun convaleciente se logro escapar.

Tsunade : pero a donde habrá ido, no creo que a su casa, Hinata a estado en el hospital todo el tiempo y Naruto esta de misión.

Sasuke se calmo: yo creo saber donde esta…

Tsunade y Shizune: …..??

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Sakura estaba sentada en el columpio de la entrada del orfanato de la hermana Hana….suspiro en silencio mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho no hacia mucho…

_**Hna. Hana: no puedes huir para siempre..tarde o temprano se va a enterar que estas aquí.**_

_**Sakura: pero no quiero verlo.**_

_**Hna. Hana: yo creo que deberías escuchar lo que el quiere decirte.**_

_**Sakura:…..**_

_**Hna. Hana: no dejes escapar al hombre que amas, por los rumores que la mayoría de veces son falsos.**_

Suspiro de nuevo.

Sakura cerró los ojos: como desearía que fueran solo rumores.

Unos sigilosos pasos se escucharon a su espalda, pero ella estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que había alguien atrás suyo.

…..¿No crees que hace demasiado frío para estar columpiándose?

Al oír esa vos se quedo paralizada, como esa persona podía saber que ella estaba allí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.…**

**¿Quien estara atras de Sakura? **

**Regálenme unos reviews plis.**

**De antemano Arigatou por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola como están espero que súper bien, gracias por todos los reviews enviados, se los agradezco de todo corazón, las quiero mucho…espero igualmente el capitulo a continuación sea de su agrado y me regalen su opinión..de antemano arigatou por leer.**

_**regalenme unos reviews (recuerdos)**_

_regalenme unos reviews (pensamientos)_

regalenme unos reviews (texto)

---------------------------------cambio de escena

_**Los Miércoles se vale Llorar**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al escuchar esa voz se quedo helada, como el supo q ella se encontraba allí, sin querer el corazón le palpito mas deprisa, iba a volver la vista atrás mientras sentía como la tomaba por la cintura y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

A Sakura se le aguaron los ojos y frunció un poco el ceño: Sasuke-kun

Sasuke recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le dio un beso en el cuello,sentir su calor era tan tentador que todas sus hormonas se pusieron en revolución a mil por hora

Sasuke: Porque te fuiste del hospital?

Sakura: yo…no quería estorbarte más.

Sasuke: no te había quedado claro ya, que jamás he pensado eso…yo te necesito conmigo Sakura.

Aunque su corazón le pedía que le creyera su mente solo podía transportarla a aquel acontecimiento que no le permitió dormir bien...esa chica, la peliteñida había ido a visitarla el día anterior al hospital, dejándola sorprendida y molesta no solo por su visita si no también por sus palabras

Sakura: pero ella fue a verme, ayer por la tarde al hospital…y yo..

Sasuke: ella quien? ( se separo de ella, para colocarse enfrente y mirarle a la cara, mientras se arrodillaba y ponía sus manos en el regazo de su amada)

_**Sakura recuerdo….**_

_**Sakura miraba por la ventana, pensando en lo que realmente quería hacer y no lo que debía.**_

_Sakura: será que..Que debo escucharle._

_Inner Saku: obvio! Si no le importáramos no haría todo lo que hace._

_Sakura: pero …si es solo por el bebe._

_Inner Saku: pues nos arriesgamos no._

_**Pero una vos la saco de sus pensamientos..**_

…_**.Haruno Sakura cierto?**_

_**Sakura volvió la vista para encontrarse a una chica de rojos cabellos y roja mirada, con gafas que la miraba algo molesta.**_

_**Sakura: que haces tú aquí?**_

_**Karin: solo vine a advertirte que no te quiero cerca de mi Sasuke.**_

_**Sakura¿Qué? Que…perdón te estas escuchando.**_

_**Karin: tu solo eres una piedra en el camino de Sasuke…no lo dejas en paz….no se que te traes con todo este teatrito de que estas enferma.**_

_**Sakura: tu no eres nadie para determinar si lo que me pasa es un teatro o no! ni tampoco para llamarme la piedra en el camino de Sasuke.**_

_**Karin: tu te estas interponiendo entre nuestra felicidad.**_

_**Sakura: no se de lo que estas hablando**_**.( le miro molesta)**

_**Karin alzo un poco la vos**__** : mira niñita no estoy para tonterías, si vine a verte es para que te quede claro que no quiero que te entrometas entre el y yo,**__**así q lo mejor es que no vuelvas a buscarlo**_

_**Sakura: yo no soy quien le busca y tú no puedes decidir por los demás.**_

_**Karin: pero ya estas advertida aun no sabes con quien te estas metiendo ( y se marcho de la habitación)**_

_Inner Saku: Shannaro! Que se ha creído esa tipa para hablarme así._

_Sakura: pero tendrá razón?_

_**Fin del recuerdo…**_

Sakura: no quiero entrometerme entre tu relación y felicidad con ella. ( Lo miro directamente a los ojos) Además tú la quieres¿verdad?, Incluso ya has hecho el amor con ella cierto! ella vive contigo, pero que tonta soy.

Sasuke frunció el seño: WTF..Que estas diciendo yo no tengo absolutamente nada con ella….Karin es solo una camarada…debes creerme.

Sakura: ella no cree lo mismo… y seguro tu ( unas lagrimas resbalaron dolorosamente por sus mejillas)

Sasuke: estas tan celosa, que no ves la realidad Sakura ( entrelazo con sus manos las manos de ella)

Sakura: deja que me vaya por favor Sasuke.

Sasuke: a mi no me interesa lo que ella piense o diga, a mi la única que me importa eres tu…( se levanto un poco y la abrazo) eres tan hermosa.(le dijo al oído)

Sakura: Sasuke no? (mientras el le daba un beso en el cuello)….no! Sasuke …tu tienes novia ya….además este no es el lugar..y yo no quiero discutir mas…por favor vete.(ese día estaba más sensible que de costumbre, seria talvez por el embarazo)

Sasuke: no me voy a ir, y de tener novia si tienes razón si tengo una y es la más linda del mundo, pero es más terca que una mula y tan tontita que no entiende que solo me importa ella.

Sakura tratándose de safarse del agarre del Uchiha: entonces suéltame y vete con ella ( con lágrimas en los ojos)

Sasuke se separo un poco para verle a los ojos y la miro toda indefensa y completamente tierna, se acerco a su boca y la beso.

Sakura entre el beso: Sasuke no!

Sasuke: porque no entiendes que la única a novia que tengo eres tu..y a la única que quiero.

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escucharle decir que la quería.

Sasuke profundizo el beso y cerró los ojos al ver la reacción de ella,

Mientras sus manos se aventuraron entre la blusa de Sakura, con caricias tan elaboradas que Sakura solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante las sensaciones ,después deslizó su mano hasta sus Pechos, dejando a Sakura sin aliento.

Sasuke le pregunto al oído¿No llevas sujetador, Sakura?

Sakura: es que los que tengo me apretan mucho.

Los sujetadores se le habían quedado pequeños y no había tenido tiempo para irse a comprar otros, por todo lo que había pasado.

Sakura gimió y se estremeció. Sasuke levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Con sus dedos empezó a hacer círculos alrededor de sus pezones y esperó la reacción de Sakura.

Sakura soltó un grito, cuando las caricias de Sasuke se hicieron bruscas. Sasuke se apartó.

Sasuke¿Te he hecho daño?

Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa: Es que estoy muy sensible por lo del bebe supongo.

Sasuke la abrazo de nuevo: lo siento.

Sakura correspondió al abrazo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas: porque te disculpas.

Sasuke: porque nunca debí haber hecho la apuesta.

Sakura: pero la dejaste.

Sasuke: la deje porque me di cuenta lo importante que eres para mi, todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo fue tan frustrante porque no me dejabas explicarte lo que en verdad siento por ti, cuando te vi en el suelo y Hinata me dijo lo del bebe me dieron ganas de hacerme un chidori yo mismo.

Sakura: tontito.

Sasuke: y cuando Tsunade me dijo que tu y el bebe no tenían posibilidades de vivir yo…

Sakura: ya! Ya paso….estoy aquí contigo y te amo más que a cualquier cosa Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se separo un poco y en respuesta la beso…

Sakura entre el beso: Sabes a cerezas.

Sasuke entre el beso: y tú a tomates.

pero se vieron interrumpidos por unas vocecitas.

………uh uh…..Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan son novios..son novios.

Ambos volvieron la vista y se encontraron con 4 pequeñas.

Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke sonrió.

Sasuke: como están?

Yukino: que bueno que viniste Sasuke-kun, ya te extrañábamos.

Las otras niñas: si!

Yukino: y solo te perdonamos por que estas de novio con Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: de verdad.

Niñas: siii!! Y nos cuentas un cuento.

Sasuke: pues será otro día. ( tomo en brazos a Sakura)

Sakura: Sasuke bájame.

Sasuke: nop! ( miro a las niñas) además ya se el final del cuento del Príncipe siempre triste.

Las niñas y Sakura lo miraron atentas.

Sasuke: el Príncipe ya encontró a su Princesa (miro fijamente a Sakura) y vino a buscarla.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso.

Las niñas: uh..uh..uh..

Sasuke camino con Sakura en brazos.

Sasuke: donde están tus cosas.

Sakura: en la casa.

Pero de repente apareció la Hna. Hana con una maletita…y los miro con una sonrisa.

Hna. Hana: aquí están listas tus cosas Sakura-chan.

Sakura: arigatou Hna. Hana.

Sasuke: de verdad muchas gracias.

A lo que Hana solo mas ampliamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, y el aun llevaba en brazos a Sakura.

Sasuke: Sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

Sakura: ah si! Y cuanto ( se acerco a su oído y le soplo un poco, lo que provoco a Sasuke que se le erizara la piel)

Sasuke: mucho y si sigues así no vamos a llegar a tu cuarto, porque me muero por hacerte el amor.

Sakura : yo también quiero hacerlo ya mismo con tigo ( y lo beso)

Pero ese momento una vos molesta los interrumpió mientras subían las escaleras y se dirigían a la habitación.

Karin: Sasuke mi amor ya llegaste.

Sasuke volvió la vista molesto con el sharingan activado y Sakura inmediatamente se bajo de sus brazos.

Sakura se aparto de el: así que mi amor! Eres un mentiroso. ( se iba dar la vuelta pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo)

Sasuke dirigiéndose al fosforito entrometido: que diablos quieres Karin…y te aclaro de una vez que yo no soy tu amor.

Karin: Vamos, Sasuke no seas tan exagerado….ah y ya te trajiste a la niñita que vas a cuidar.

Sakura le miro enojada….Sasuke también.

Sasuke: ese no es asunto tuyo…ya dime que quieres?

Karin: es que un lindo chico los esta esperando desde hace mucho.

Sasuke: hmp! Quien?

Sai sonrió: pues yo.

Sakura se soltó del agarre de Sasuke: Sai que bueno que viniste. ( se acerco a el)

Sai: mi feita, sabes Tsunade-sama te dejo a mi cargo.

Sakura frunció el ceño: pero porque?

Sai se acerco a su oído: por la loca suelta que tiene Sasuke en su casa.

Sakura sonrió: ah Ya!

Y Sai correspondió a su sonrisa.

A todo esto Sasuke estaba rojo de la cólera…La Zanahoria Trepadora se acerco a Sasuke y lo agarro del brazo.

Sasuke la miro: que quieres.

Karin: Vamos a alguna parte, es que nunca estamos solitos tu y yo…y bueno ya que la pelo de chicle esta con el bonito..tú y yo.

Sasuke safandose del agarre: suéltame…que estas loca.

Sasuke miro hacia Sakura y se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba enojada por el comportamiento que tenia la mujerzuela con el.

Sai se dio cuenta y decidió llevarse a Saku..

Sai: ven vamos ( la tomo de la mano) te voy a enseñar cual es tu cuarto.

Sakura miro a Sasuke de nuevo y se dio cuenta que la peliteñida lo volvía a agarrar del brazo: pero.. ( Saku se enojo mas)…si esta bien vamonos.

Cuando Sai y Saku se habían retirado de allí…Sasuke despectivamente se soltó de la Cacatúa peliteñida..

Sasuke: ahora tú…me vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

Karin: y porque? O de que Sasuke ( se quito las gafas y le sonrió)

Sasuke: porque demonios le dijiste a Sakura que se alejara de mí….quien te haz creído tu eh!

Karin al ver enojado a Sasuke decidió ponerse los lentes de nuevo.

Karin: no se de que estas hablando.

Sasuke la tomo fuertemente del brazo: pero la fuiste a ver al hospital.

Karin soltándose: si es verdad..pero seguro esa esta loca…y seguro confundió todo lo que le dije.

Sasuke: nunca en la vida vuelvas a llamar loca a Sakura.

Karin se dio la vuelta: si..si

Sasuke se retiro molesto..

Karin: Maldita zorra pelo de chicle no te vas a quedar con el, te lo aseguro.

…..yo que tu no me metería en esos asuntos…vas a salir mal…

Karin: tú cierra la boca….Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: nada más te advierto..pero igual es tu problema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así transcurrió la tarde, Sasuke no pudo hablar con Sakura porque ella se negaba a abrirle la puerta y lo ignoraba completamente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Mas tarde**….alguien fue a visitar a Sakura a su cuarto…

Sakura: si.

…..hola! soy Suigetsu pues bueno…puedo pasar.

Sakura: si! Claro (extrañada)

Suigetsu: bueno…hum, yo venia por si querías algo en especial…yo bueno (se sonrojo un poco) se que en tu estado dan antojos y eso….y bueno yo voy a salir y quería saber si querías algo.

Sakura sonrió: que amable gracias.

Suigetsu: también …porque no creo que sea bueno que comas nada de lo que prepara la loca esa fosforito, creo que no debería ser legal comer lo que prepara.

Sakura: fosforito? Que gracioso.

Suigetsu: si verdad! Y entonces?

Sakura: pues bueno, si me trajeras helado de menta con chocolate y unas manzanas te lo agradecería mucho…Sui-kun ( le sonrió)

Suigetsu se sonrojo al verla sonreír y que lo llamara de esa manera no ayudaba en nada se dio la vuelta para que no le mirara la cara, se dirigió a la puerta.

Suigetsu: entonces te lo traigo luego niña bonita.

Sakura: arigatou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la cena…**

Estaban sentados en la mesa, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sai y Karin.

Sasuke: y donde esta Sakura…que no piensa cenar.

Sai: creo que prefiere estar en su cuarto.

Karin: creo que la reinita de la casa, esta de berrinche seguro... además ( miro a Suigetsu) como Sui-kun ( lo dijo aniñadamente) le trajo unas cosas, dudo que quiera comer.

Sasuke miro enojado a todos se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

Karin: que no vas a probar lo que te prepare Sasuke?

Sasuke: no tengo hambre.

Sai: hablando de hambre…creo que mejor me ire a comer fuera….que dices Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: ahora que lo dices…pues es una excelente idea…. vamos.

Karin: que? Que nadie va a probar mi comida.

Sai y Suigetsu: no!

Sai: sabes Suigetsu tu te pareces a mi hermano.

Suigetsu: en serio.

Sai: si.

Y siguieron su camino mientras la Cacatúa fosforito hacia tremendo berrinche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se acababa de dar un baño de agua caliente, se había aplicado cremita y algo de perfume como hacia todos los días antes de dormirse en su casa, se estaba peinando cuando de pronto se abrió de golpe la puerta, volvió la vista y vio a Sasuke con pijama que la estaba mirando algo serio.

Sakura: que rayos... Estas haciendo aquí! Que no te dije que no quería verte.

Sasuke: pues no me importa que no quieras mirarme…yo estoy aquí porque vengo a pasar la noche con mi mujer.

Sakura volteo la cara molesta: pero yo no vi que esta mañana quisieras lo mismo cuando apareció la peliteñida esa.

Sasuke: Sakura no te hagas tonta.

Sakura lo miro enfadada: tonta! Hmp! Eres tu el que deja que te llame mi amor?

Sasuke sonrió: estas celosa?

Sakura hizo un puchero: por supuesto que no!

Sasuke se acerco: sabes que cuando haces pucheros te ves mas linda.

Sakura: hmp!

Sasuke la tomo en brazos.

Sakura: Sasuke bájame.

Sasuke: nop!

Sakura: Sasuke déjame estoy enfadada….bájame y vete…ya no me interesa.

Sasuke: Esta Mañana no pensabas lo mismo, estoy seguro que si Karin no hubiera llegado, ya hubiéramos hecho el amor.

Sakura: hmp! No la menciones.

Sasuke la acostó en la cama y el sobre ella.

Sasuke: y como se te pasara el enojo ah!

Sakura: no creo que se me pase.

Sasuke se quito la camisa del pijama y Sakura lo miro atento, se acerco para besarla, pero no lo hizo, rozaba sus labios pero nada mas, solo la tentaba, con su lengua rozo el labio inferior de Saku, pero cuando ella se acercaba a querer besarlo el se retiraba, esto la desesperaba, sus hormonas estaban todas alborotadas, seguramente por el embarazo y Sasuke no le estaba ayudando en eso o si!

Sakura lo miro desesperada: Sasuke!

Sasuke: si ( se acerco a su boca)

Sakura abrió la boca para besarlo pero el nuevamente se retiro pero esta vez Sakura lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a ella para besarlo pues ahora ya no era por gusto, si no una necesidad, Sasuke sonrió en sus labios.

Sasuke se separo un poco: ya no estas enojada.

Sakura lo acerco de nuevo para besarlo y entre el beso: no…pero si sigues de malo conmigo si!

Sasuke entre el beso: malo..yo contigo…para nada mi princesa.

Sakura: pero me provocas y te alejas.

Sasuke: es que quería que se te pasara el coraje. ( y la beso posesivamente, mientras sus manos se dirigieron a sus maravillosos pechos)

Los juegos y todos los coqueteos habían hecho efecto en la pareja, ya estaban completamente desnudos y respirando desigualmente. Se miraban a los ojos.

Sakura: de verdad solo me quieres a mí?

Sasuke agarro las manos de Saku posesivamente contra el colchón : nunca lo dudes!

Le mordió el labio inferior y se ancló en ella con toda la fuerza de su masculinidad, eso dejo a Sakura por un momento sin respiracion, Sasuke al principio la motivó con lentos movimientos, tan lentos que eran agónicos, pero luego de que ella regularizó su ritmo y se movía casi su compás , Sasuke se fue descontrolando y rindiéndose al impulso de su placer, solo basto una mirada a Sakura que se debatía bajo su cuerpo rebosante de excitación, el tomó con firmeza su cara y la forzó a verlo mientras en una última embestida decía entrecortadamente…

Sasuke: yo….solo te deseo y …te quiero a …ti.

Sakura se arqueo : ... te amo... Sasuke-kun.

y con esas declaraciones sus cuerpos encontraron el clímax que a la vez se confundía con la tranquilidad de estar juntos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde….**

Estaban apenas recuperándose, ya lo habían hecho 3 veces pero aun así no se sentían conformes.

_Sakura: Sasuke hoy esta insaciable._

_Inner Saku: kyaaaa! Pobre de mi papito, lo deje mucho tiempo solito, seguro me extraño a montones._

_Sakura: tú crees._

_Inner Saku: pues obvio que si, además Sasuke-kun tiene tanta Stamina...Oh dios lo amo._

_Sakura: si y estas hormonas que me tienen tan mal._

Sasuke: Sakura, no te muevas así, porque si no..

Sakura: si no que?

Sasuke sentía crecer de nuevo las ansias de amarla hasta perder la razón, aun estaba dentro de ella, y los movimientos que ella estaba haciendo solo ayudaban a excitarlo de nuevo.

Sakura se arqueo un poco al sentirlo duro de nuevo en su interior.

Sakura: Ahhhhh!

Sasuke respirando entrecortadamente: te deseo tanto! ( empezó a empujar de nuevo en su interior) oh Dios! Me vas a matar Sakura.

Sakura entrecortadamente: tú…tú me matas a mí…pero puedo ir arriba esta vez Sasuke.

De repente se abrió la puerta, apenas y pudieron taparse por la sorpresa, Sasuke volvió la vista con el sharingan activado esperando matar a el desgraciado que se atrevía a interrumpirlos en este momento tan íntimo.

Sasuke: Tu! Maldito.

Sakura se sonrojo: Sa…Sai…que haces aquí.

Sai sonrojado igualmente por la situación: yo…este bueno...acabo de llegar y oí ruidos en la habitación..y como es mi deber cuidarte..yo.?

Sasuke: terminaste.

Sai: yo bueno( se dio la vuelta) disculpen.

Sakura sonrojada: gracias por preocuparte Sai.

Sai: no….no hay problema.

Sasuke: te vas a largar o que?

Sai: si..si (cerro la puerta)

Sasuke suspiro desactivando el sharingan: Hmp! Es un idiota mira que interrumpirnos en…

Pero Sakura no lo dejo seguir hablando ya que lo beso, y en un giro ella quedo sobre el.

Sakura: decías?

Sasuke sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, Sakura aun sentía pena al mirar a Sai y Sai sentía lo mismo, Sasuke solo lo observaba molesto y Suigetsu no entendía ni papa.

La Zanahoria peliteñida venia de la cocina con una sonrisa hipócrita en la cara.

Karin: buenos días…

Sasuke se levanto, pues tenía que ir a ver a la Hokage que lo había mandado a llamar, solo beso a Sakura y se dio la vuelta.

Karin: Sasuke..que no vas a comer de nuevo?

Sasuke: Hmp! ( y siguió su camino)

Sai: yo creo que me ire de compras….(miro a Saku) quieres algo feis.

Sakura: me traes fruta plis…gracias. (le sonrió aun algo sonrojada)

Sai le sonrió también: ok…bye feis..ya vuelvo ( miro a Suigetsu) Hey Sui me la cuidas no!

Suigetsu: obvio.

Karin miro a Suigetsu: y tu ..vas o comer o que?

Suigetsu: por supuesto que no..estoy a dieta de tu comida..

Karin: que dijiste idiota.

Suigetsu: calma..calma..mujer.

Karin lo ignoro y miro a Saku, ella se sorprendió al sentir su mirada, Karin le hizo ojitos.

Sakura suspiro resignada: ok sírveme un poco..

Karin sonrió : déjame ya vuelvo.

Karin fue a la cocina y regreso rápidamente con un plato de comida y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, pero sin querer y accidentalmente Suigetsu le metió zancadilla , y cayo al suelo junto con la comida.

Karin: mira lo que haz hecho estupido.

Suigetsu: fue un accidente.

Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza: yo..esto…bueno mejor me voy a mi cuarto (sonrió) arigatou por la comida Karin.(y se retiro)

Karin estaba prácticamente ahorcando a Sui-kun: porque diablos lo hiciste desgraciado.

Suigetsu la tomo del cuello también y se acerco a su oído: se muy bien que había veneno en esa comida Karin fosforito.

Karin lo soltó de golpe: pero que dices.

Suigetsu: si no quieres que Sasuke se entere es mejor que no te atrevas a hacerle nada a la niña bonita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.!!!**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola como estan espero que super genial, arigatou por los reviews las adoro mucho, de antemano mil gracias por leer mi humilde fic y espero que el cáp a conti les guste y me regalen sus opiniones!!!**

**Bye bye!!!**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.- **

_**Este cap va dedicado a todas las personas que deseaban un acontecimiento en particular que sucede en este cáp! Que lo disfruten shiii**_

_**regalenme unos reviews (recuerdos)**_

_regalenme unos reviews (pensamientos)_

regalenme unos reviews (texto)

---------------------------------cambio de escena

_**Los Miércoles se vale Llorar**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Karin: porque te importa tanto…que acaso te gusta (lo miro acusadoramente, Suigetsu aparto la mirada)

Suigetsu: no es asunto tuyo.

Karin: ahh con que es eso...entonces porque no te unes a mi y me ayudas a separarlos.

Suigetsu se acerco de nuevo a ella y le dijo en el oído: allí es donde te equivocas, mi objetivo nunca ha sido pretender a la niña bonita, es la mujer que ama mi amigo y eso me basta.

Karin indignada: Sasuke no la ama.

Suigetsu le dio la espalada y comenzó a irse: si aun sigues creyendo eso estas muy mal.

Karin: esto no se va a quedar así…Sasuke no la ama...no la ama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade: y como esta Sakura?

Sasuke enojado: Hmp! Bien…como va a estar de otra manera.

Tsunade: porque estas tan molesto.

Sasuke: porque no entiendo porque si Sakura esta conmigo y ya esta todo aclarado lo de Karin….el tipito aun tenga que estar en mi casa.

Tsunade: estas cuestionando mis decisiones Sasuke Uchiha….mira que puedo suspenderte definitivamente del cuartel Anbu…solo por esto.

Sasuke: haz lo que quieras. (Se dio la vuelta)

Tsunade: co..como? pero..pero creí que adorabas tu puesto.

Sasuke la miro: ahora tengo cosas más importantes que adorar y cuidar. (semi sonrió)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai preocupado: te sientes mejor.

Sakura: si! No te preocupes…ya las nauseas y todo ya han pasado.

Suigetsu preocupado: no quieres que te llevemos al hospital.

Sakura sonrió: no! ya estoy bien….supongo que aun es normal que las tenga….mas cuando ciertos olores a comida no me agradan en estos momentos…( se puso la mano sobre la boca, al sentir de nuevo el horrible olor que producía la comida que estaba cocinando Karin) OH dios (salio corriendo al baño).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…..**

Sai: y entonces mi feita-preciosa nos vamos de día de campo.

Sakura: en serio. (emocionada)

Sai: cierto verdad…Sui.

Suigetsu: claro!

Sakura: pero y si Sasuke regresa.

Sai: no creo que vuelva en todo el día….además no creo que se moleste o si.

Suigetsu: ya veras…niña bonita que no (le sonrió)

Sakura sonrió también: ok!

Sai: bueno nos vamos.

Sakura: bueno vamonos….pero y Karin no viene.

Suigetsu: es una amargada..y no le gusta…además es una oportunidad para descansar de ella.

Sakura: que malo eres Sui-kun.

Suigetsu: claro que no.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: donde esta Sakura?

Karin: no lo se…pero si te interesaba saberlo…(lo miro irónica) el bonito y Suigetsu estuvieron encerrados con ella ..quien sabe porque mucho rato…en su "Cuarto" (lo remarco cínicamente)

Sasuke la miro con ira…se dio la vuelta : Hmp!

Karin: espera. (lo tomo del brazo)

Sasuke: que quieres?

Karin: no se si haz notado que a Suigetsu le gusta tu niñita y como ella lo trata, seguro le da alas para que el se sienta diferente (Sasuke trato de safarse del agarre de la Zorra peliteñida) y ni que decir del bonito a leguas se le nota que siente algo por la pelo de chicle.

Sasuke logro safarse del agarre de la Cacatúa fosforito.

Sasuke enojado: no te metas en lo que no te importa. ( le dijo completamente enojado y con el sharingan activado)

Sasuke se fue dejándola sola.

Karin solo sonrió maléficamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras que…..**

Sakura: Sui-kun (sonrió) no creo que sea necesario.

Suigetsu con una corona de flores en las manos: como que no! si quieres que el retrato quede perfecto debes de (le puso la corona de flores sobre sus hermosos cabellos rosas y sonrió) poner de tu parte.

Sai: quedo perfecta. (estaba sentado frente a ella, con una libretita y lápiz en mano)

Suigetsu: parece la reina de todas las princesas.

Sakura se sonrojo un poco: OH vamos! No me digan eso.

Sai: es la verdad mi princesita feita.

Suigetsu: estoy seguro que a Sasuke le encantara tu retrato.

Sakura: tú crees! OH bueno solo eso espero (sonrió mas ampliamente)

Sai y Suigetsu también sonrieron..sin percatarse que un par de ojos rojos con tres comillas en ellos , los miraban con rabia, interpretando el asunto a su manera, incrementando su enojo por las palabras de Karin y los celos tan arraigados que sentía cuando alguien se acercaba a su Sakura.

……: hmp!

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entro en su cuarto y Sasuke la estaba esperando acostado en la cama…

Sakura con una sonrisa: Sasuke te he traído algo para que lo veas (iba a abrazarlo pero el se aparto) que sucede?

Sasuke: nada!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun no me mientas (preocupada)

Sasuke: creí que preferirías que te acompañaran tus amiguitos.

Sakura: a que te refieres.

Sasuke: a que parece que estas muy a gusto cuando estas con ellos.

Sakura: Sasuke que te pasa.

Sasuke: ya te dije que nada (le alzo un poco la voz)

Sakura le miro triste: no te he hecho nada para que estes así.

Sasuke: sabes que…voy a dormir solo esta noche….buenas noches ( se levanto de la cama y salio por la puerta sin mirarla)

Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos: Idiota ( le espeto y luego abrazo la almohada llorando)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al día siguiente….**

Sasuke tenia del cuello a Suigetsu y lo miraba con el sharingan activado.

Sasuke: quien diablos te haz creído tu.

Suigetsu: que te pasa Sasuke…que te he hecho.

Sasuke: que pretendes con ella…maldito (apretando el agarre del cuello de Suigetsu)

Suigetsu: no se de que hablas….ella solo es una linda chica…que me ha ofrecido su amistad….y me trata bien.

Sasuke: pero tu ..que sientes por ella.

Suigetsu safandose del agarre de Sasuke: lo que sienta o no es mi problema….(le dio la espalda) pero no se a que vienen estos reclamos si ella solo te ama a ti.

Sasuke serenándose, desactivando el sharingan: estoy demasiado molesto Suigetsu…no soporto que nadie se le acerque.

Suigetsu: eso es estupido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai: feita porque no bajaste a desayunar…mira que esta vez prepare el desayuno yo..

Sakura: no quiero. ( se volvió a enterrar debajo de su almohada)

Sai: que sucede?

dejo la bandeja con comida que llevaba en la mesita, le quito la almohada de la cabeza, ella le miro y el hizo que se levantara un poco para hablarle de frente pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando.

Sai: que paso feita?

Sakura: Sasuke ( abrazo de repente a Sai y el se sonrojo al acto) no se…no se que le he hecho pero esta muy enfadado conmigo.

Sai: Ya…mi feita-linda…cálmate seguro luego hablamos con el y vemos que le pasa….pero sabes tengo una idea para que se le pase el enojo (sonrió)

Sakura: gracias Sai (limpiándose las lagrimas)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por la noche**…Sasuke se encontraba meditando todo lo que le había dicho Suigetsu..

_**Suigetsu: y por eso estas tan molesto….si me lo hubieras preguntado antes ya todo estaría claro y no habrías hecho llorar a la niña bonita.**_

_**Sasuke: hmp!**_

_**Suigetsu: por la mañana Sakura se sintió muy mal por el olor de la comida asquerosa de la fosforito y se la paso vomitando , Sai y yo queríamos llevarla al hospital pero ella dijo que no era nada, mas tarde decidimos que lo mejor era que ella tomara aire fresco y ella no quería ir por si tu regresabas pero le insistimos y acepto..vaya allí esta la explicación de lo que sucedió…claro ya…bueno solo espero que te arregles con la niña bonita si no seré yo el que te golpee esta vez. **_**( dijo robándose donde Sasuke lo había golpeado momentos antes)**

Sasuke: como he sido tan imbecil…pero es mi culpa por hacer caso a los comentarios venenosos de esa arpía de Karin….tengo que hablar con Sakura, pedirle que me disculpe.

Sasuke se levanto y se fue a buscar a Sakura, pero cuando llego a su cuarto este estaba con llave.

Sasuke: Sakura abre la puerta.

Sakura: no!

Sasuke: Sakura por favor quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura: ahora quieres hablar..pues a mi ya no me interesa.

Sasuke: Sakura escúchame.

Sakura: no! y no te preocupes mas por nada…mañana mismo me vuelvo a mi casa.

Sasuke: y quien va a cuidarte?

Sakura: le puedo pedir a Sai que se venga conmigo a mi "casa" (lo recalco) a cuidarme.

Sasuke abrió de una patada la puerta.

Sasuke: eso jamás…..no voy a dejar que ese, este contigo a solas (cerro la puerta de portazo y se aseguro de que estaba bien cerrada de nuevo)

Y allí la miro sentada en la cama, totalmente indefensa mirándole enojada, se veía tan sexy que la boca se le hizo agua, la tomaría en ese momento no iba a esperar mas, se acerco a la cama velozmente y la tendió en ella y el sobre ella.

Sasuke: tú eres solo mía y no voy a dejar que salgas de esta casa. ( la iba a besar pero ella lo quito de encima)

Sakura: Sasuke déjame sola.

Sasuke: no!

Sakura: Sasuke vete …no quiero pedírtelo otra vez.. ( se hecho boca abajo sobre la almohada)

Sasuke quiso acercársele pero ella lo interrumpió.

Sakura: vete.

Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio que salir de el cuarto, estaba confundido la verdad se sintió muy mal al verla reaccionar así.

Cuando Sasuke salio por la puerta y la cerro, una sonrisa se le formo en la cara a Sakura.

_Sakura: ya veras Sasuke-kun._

_Inner Sakura: hoy te vas a enterar Sa-su-ki-to. kukuku  
_

Sasuke Llego a su cuarto y se quedo dormido muy preocupado y algo molesto por no haber sabido como reaccionar con ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…**

Se acomodo el súper sexy camisón negro que llevaba puesto, camino sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de Sasuke, sabiendo que ha esa hora todos estarían completamente dormidos, abrió la puerta con cuidado y luego la cerro con llave.

Lo miro estaba en un profundo sueño, se veía tan tierno seguramente le iba a costar levantarlo pero estaba decidida pues al verlo completamente destapado y solo en boxers su cabecita se lleno de puros malos pensamientos..

Se acerco al closet donde Sasuke guardaba su ropa, lo abrió con todo el cuidado del mundo para no hacer ruido, saco 3 pañuelos negros de allí, luego agarró suavemente las manos de él mientras dormía y con delicadeza las ato a la cabecera de la cama con dos de los pañuelos, se miró por última vez al espejo que Sasuke tenia en su habitación, acomodó su lencería y se lanzó a la acción. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y con movimientos casi imperceptibles, tomo el pañuelo restante y lo deslizó por alrededor de la cabeza de él haciéndole un nudo suelto a un lado a efectos de taparle los ojos y hecho esto, empezó a morderle dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja, luego paso a besar su cuello y a lamerlo sensualmente con su lengua y también a pasar tiernamente las manos por su torso, luego ella se hincó y le dio un piquito y continúo el juego de besos, hasta que él empezó a reaccionar y extrañado intento mover sus manos para saber quien era, entonces trató de abrir los ojos pero se dio cuenta que estaban vendados y comenzó a enloquecerse ya que no entendía lo que allí pasaba.

Sasuke algo asustado: que es esto?

…..es una sorpresita ( le dijo una dulce voz)

Sasuke se relajo al escuchar esa vos, era ella, lo había ido a buscar, seguramente ya no estaría molesta, se sentía tranquilo, contento y aliviado ya que por un momento pensó en lo peor (imagínense ¬¬ ).

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura siguió con su cometido, se sentó sobre la cadera de el y empezó a hacer movimientos ondulantes, haciendo que el se excitara, mientras ella seguía besando su cuello.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura: si!

Sasuke: bésame.

Sakura: donde?

Sasuke sonrió: en la boca..por favor.

Sakura sonrió: nop! Ahora mando yo…Sasuke.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio, Sakura detuvo todo movimiento y se levanto apartándose repentinamente de Sasuke y el empezó a sentir una sensación de frío indescriptible, algo liquido caía por su torso hasta llegar a su ombligo, por lo cual se revolvió, ella trató de aquietarlo con un nuevo pequeño beso y lo consiguió

Sasuke: que haces?

Sakura: shhh! Tu solo siente.

Sasuke sonrió.

Ella se aparto de él y bajó suavemente con la lengua hasta donde estaba el liquido y lo succionó desde el ombligo para arriba, para luego llegar a su boca y con un renovado beso depositárselo, era chocolate liquido, algo que a el nunca le había resultado bueno, de hecho odiaba los dulces pero en ese momento nada mas le parecía tan delicioso y estimulante para sus papilas esa noche, luego ella volvió a alejarse y con un suave movimiento de sus manos lo despojó de los boxers y se decidió a explorar con su boca la única parte del cuerpo de su amado que nunca había rozado, al principio la sensación fue un poco rara e incomoda, pero luego ver las reacciones que dicho acto provocaban en él, le encantó y continuo haciéndolo por una rato más, hasta que él completamente incitado le rogó que le quitara la venda.

Sasuke desesperado: ahhh! Sa…Sakura..suéltame por favor…necesito..necesito tocarte…

Y Sakura accedió tan solo a destaparle los ojos y así lo hizo. Sasuke con la vista un poco nublada por la presión del pañuelo, se demoró en procesar esa imagen que estaba sobre él, parecía una ángel con su cabello rosa cayéndole por los hombros y un camisón negro que le dejaba ver claramente los muslos y la parte superior del pecho, lo que nuevamente lo hizo sentirse que podría morir ante tanta pasión que lo embargaba.

Sasuke: OH dios! "Eres una aparición? Estas tan sexy y eres solo mía.

Sakura sonrió y con ternura comenzó a soltarle las manos, besándole las muñecas donde habían estado sujetando los pañuelos.

Sakura: " soy toda tuya en cuerpo y alma" aunque tu aun lo dudes ( volvió la vista a otro lado¬¬)

Sasuke se reincorporo un poco, tomo entre sus manos la carita de ella y la beso .

Sasuke entre el beso: perdóname.

Sakura separándose un poco: solo si no vuelves a dudar de mí.

Sasuke: nunca más! Pero es que me dan tantos celos al verte con alguien más a solas.

Sakura: pero yo...

Sasuke la beso desesperadamente: no importa!

Sakura respondió de la misma manera al beso, intempestivamente ella se apartó de él que trató de retenerla infructuosamente, Sakura extendió el brazo hasta tomar la copa de las fresas que había puesto sobre la mesita de noche y sacó una de ellas, tal vez la más grande y se aseguró de bañarla completamente en el chocolate liquido que tenia allí también, la cual restregó en sus propios labios de manera muy sensual y provocativa, el trató de tomarla pero ella se negó y lo aparto, empujándolo hasta que quedara recostado en la cama..

Sakura: ahhh! Ahhh! Que te haya soltado no significa que se valga tocar…

Sasuke: Sakura, deja de decir tonterías.

Sakura: quieres que me vaya.

Sasuke: estas segura que podrías salir de aquí así por que si.

Sakura: probamos.

Sasuke suspiro al verla tan decidida: vale! Hacemos lo que tú digas.

Sakura sonrió triunfante.

Prosiguió entonces llenándose los labios de chocolate y acercando su cara a la de él tentándolo para que la besara, pero cuando trataba se apartaba, Sakura se sentó de nuevo, y lentamente pero exageradamente despacio fue deshaciéndose del súper sexy camisón que llevaba puesto

Esto lo desespero y ya absorto no pudo soportar más la tentación de tenerla entre sus brazos y la abarcó toda, la beso intensamente le dio la vuelta a fin de quedar sobre ella, luego estiró su mano derecha e introdujo también la mano en la copa, llenándola de chocolate liquido y regándola sobre sus virtuosos senos, a efectos de retirarla consecuentemente, mientras ella se desgarraba de placer, cuando terminó con tan delicioso bocado, se sentó y la sentó sobre el, ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y se besaron ampliamente en un beso salvaje que ella finalizaba tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de él, mientras el la acariciaba completa.

Cuando ya no soportaban mas la tentación de tenerse, Sakura abandonó momentáneamente su posición para ponerse de rodillas y quitar la única prenda que aún estorbaba para retomarla posteriormente, ésta pose era nueva para Sakura, porque le hacía sentirlo con mayor intensidad, se sentía plena y rápidamente entendió la dinámica del asunto, él hacía esfuerzos ingentes y apretaba los dientes en señal de éxtasis, ella oscilaba suavemente entre arriba y abajo, echando su cabeza hacía atrás y dejando así descolgar su cabellera rosa, gimiendo irrefrenablemente, así estuvieron otro instante en el que no pudieron contener la pasión que se encerraba en su cuerpo y cedieron ante sus impulsos desbocados encontrando así la cúspide del placer y desplomándose el uno sobre el otro.

Sakura: te amo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: y yo a ti Sakura.

Y fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente…..**

Sakura se encontraba boca abajo, mientras Sasuke besaba su espalda.

Sakura: aun creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a mi casa.

Sasuke: nunca! (mientras besaba su cuello)

Sakura: mira las confusiones que nos pasan porque este aquí.

Sasuke: si alguien se debe de ir de mi casa..ya tengo 3 personas en mi mente ¬¬.

Sakura: pero..

Sasuke: pero nada (alzo un poco las piernas de ella y la penetro)

Sakura: Sasukeeeee!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde….**

Karin: aun no puedo creer que nos haya corrido…(apretaba los puños)

Suigetsu: te lo dije fos-fo-ri-to.

Karin cacatúa: ya no me digas así idiota.

Suigetsu: ja! Bueno hasta nunca Zanahoria peliteñida, espero no volverte a ver en mi vida

Karin: ni quien quisiera volver a verte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: voy a casarme con Anko!

Sakura sonrió: que alegría.

Kakashi sonrió triste: si.

Sakura se preocupo: que sucede Kakashi.

Kakashi la miro atentamente: aun así me da nostalgia verte y saber que ahora vas a darle un hijo a Sasuke.

Sakura: Kakashi.

Kakashi: tú y yo no hacíamos pareja cierto!

Sakura: si! Lo nuestro solo es cariño de amigos.

Kakashi: lo se!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 meses y medio después!!!**

Sakura se encontraba en la cama meditando.

_Sakura: como es posible que a estas alturas, Sasuke este en una misión y yo este completamente sola._

_Inner Saku: joder! _

_Sakura: auch.._

_Inner Saku: que sucede Saku?_

_Sakura: el bebe._

Un dolor intenso comenzó a apoderarse de Sakura, las contracciones se hicieron presentes, poso la mano sobre su vientre y trato de levantarse , con mucho esfuerzo lo logro, empezó a sudar mucho y el dolor cada vez era mas prolongado y agudo.

Llego a penas a las escaleras, se agarro de la barandilla con una mano y con la otra se tomaba su pancita, mientras un rastro de sangre iba impreso en cada paso que daba, escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, se alegro al pensar que seria Sasuke, al alzar un poco la vista pudo observar que estaba completamente equivocada, puesto que frente a ella, al final de las escaleras se encontraba una chica de rojos cabellos y roja mirada con gafas que le sonreía irónicamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suigetsu: lo sabia…maldita…sabia que no se quedaría tranquila, que tarde o temprano haría una estupidez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Karin…ayúdame…por favor …el …el bebe.

Karin alzo una ceja: que te ayude (sonrió mas ampliamente) quien te crees que soy.

Sakura: es el hijo de Sasuke….por favor.

Karin comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su lugar: y quien te dijo que a mi me convenga que ese bastardito nazca….mejor aun (se acerco a ella) quien dice que me conviene que tu sigas con vida.

Karin saco una jeringa con un líquido verde que parecía ser veneno, Sakura se aparto….ella la tomo del brazo.

Sakura: suéltame…Karin no hagas esto..

Karin: te vas a morir hoy Sakurita.

Sakura: no ( apenas y pudo safarse del agarre de la zorra, utilizando algo de su fuerza pero el dolor de las contracciones era tan profundo que no sabia que hacer)

Karin la volvió a tomar del brazo, pero Sakura no se dejaba y forcejearon.

Karin: no quieres morir así ehh!!..entonces que te parece así ( y la tiro por las escaleras)

Lo que Karin no se espero es que el chico de grises cabellos (supongo) y gran espada evito que Sakura cayera por las escaleras, pero aun así no logro evitar que Sakura se golpeara la cabeza en la barandilla, quedando inconciente.

Suigetsu dejo en el suelo a Saku..lejos alejado de la zorra, en la planta de arriba, cuando de repente la cacatúa peliteñida se acerco a golpearlo, el esquivo el golpe con su enorme espada..

La pelea entre Karin y Suigetsu había sido algo prolongada, ambos estaban cansados y heridos, en un descuido Karin le inserto la jeringa con veneno en el brazo a Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: maldita.

Karin: eso es para que no te metas conmigo.

Y en un rápido movimiento Suigetsu le tomo de la lengua a Karin, y la jalo, Karin trato de golpearlo pero el se saco la jeringa del brazo y se la inserto a ella, luego saco un kunai y sin piedad corto la lengua de Karin.

El efecto del veneno hizo mella en ellos, y rodaron por las escaleras.

De repente se abrió la puerta de portazo…Sasuke apareció allí, pues un águila enviada por Suigetsu unos momentos antes le había llegado advirtiéndole de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al verlos en el suelo, casi inconcientes a Karin y Suigetsu se imagino lo peor, talvez ya era tarde.

Sasuke: y Sakura…donde esta Sakura (grito exasperado)

Suigetsu sonrió, estaba por perder la vista pues el veneno era paralizante y mortal, además sabia que era el único que podía hablar, miro a Karin y luego a Sasuke.

Suigetsu: ella esta bien…no te preocupes….esta arriba, pero llévatela ya…tu hijo nacerá pronto….ni te fijes en nosotros.

Sasuke se había dado la vuelta rápidamente, llego donde Sakura y la tomo en brazos, la veía con ternura.

se acerco a Suigetsu.

Sasuke: gracias! Suigetsu por todo. ( sabia que era el final de su fiel compañero)

Suigetsu: cuídala por favor! (sonrió)

Sasuke: hmp!

Sasuke miro a Karin, que le miraba suplicantemente, el le dio una mirada de odio y se marcho, de los ojos de Karin comenzaron a brotar lagrimas.

Suigetsu miro a Karin que estaba a su lado, a penas y podía distinguirla y sabia que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, estaban inmóviles el veneno conseguía su propósito…no podían moverse mas.

Suigetsu: Sabes ( ella lo miro) yo te quería mas que a nada en el mundo, pero tu obsesión por Sasuke no te dejo ver mas allá.

Karin lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, ella no quería morir, Sasuke la odiaba y Suigetsu le decía esas cosas.

Suigetsu: pero sabes algo (sonrió) Dios me abrió los ojos y tu lugar lo ocupo un ángel de cabellos rosas ( dejo de mirarla y volvió la vista al techo) estoy feliz de haberla conocido y que se cruzara en mi camino, no hay nadie como ella.

Suigetsu y Karin recordaron como Sakura se había portado con Suigetsu antes, si hasta había sido amable con Karin.

Karin no paraba de llorar.

Suigetsu: ahora lo entiendes…entiendes porque el la ama tanto.

Karin se ahogaba en llanto.

Suigetsu sonrió: entiendes porque yo la…(cerro los ojos para siempre, con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en la cara)

Karin al ver esto lloro aun más…queriendo extender su mano para tocar al peligris, pero no podia, estaba llegando a su final y lo sabia.

_Karin: perdóname…perdóname.. _( y murió)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el hospital…**

Sasuke: como esta. ( dijo desesperado)

Tsunade: cálmate Sasuke, ella esta bien, ya casi esta preparada para dar a luz a tu bebe.

Sasuke sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luego de un rato…..**

Tsunade salio de la sala de operaciones….Naruto y Hinata habían llegado a acompañar a su amigo.

Sasuke se levanto de su silla: ya nació.

Tsunade algo angustiada: si.

Sasuke al ver su mirada se preocupo: que sucede? Le pasa algo a mi hijo….o a Sakura. ( al ver que Tsunade no le respondía se enojo) responde.

Tsunade: el bebe nació bien, es un varón no te preocupes.

Sasuke: entonces que sucede y Sakura? Ella esta bien?

Tsunade: si!...en estos momentos la han trasladado a una habitación para que puedas verla…pero Sasuke

Sasuke se desespero y empezo a caminar.

Tsunade: Sasuke espera hay algo que debes..

Sasuke: no me importa….en que habitación es

Tsunade: 24.

Sasuke: hmp!

Y se fue a buscarla, Naruto y Hinata se acercaron aTsunade.

Naruto: que sucede vieja?

Hinata: esta bien Sakura-chan.

Tsunade: no del todo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Sasuke llego a la habitación….abrió la puerta de golpe y una hermosa chica pelirosa lo miro, ella tenia en brazos a su bebe y parecía que lo había estado arrullando.

Sasuke sonrió porque todo estaba bien, seguro el sentimiento de angustia que sintió al ver a Tsunade no había sido nada.

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura lo miro desconcertada: quien…quien eres tu?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin. **( jajajaj xD es broma)

**Fin del Cáp.**

**¿Que pasara? **

**Regalenme unos reviews plis .**

**Comentario: si se que no fue tan malo el final de la fosforito, pero es que desde que se me metio en la cabeza esta idea, no se la quize poner…ojala les haya complacido..lastima que tambien murio Sui-kun. snif snif. bye bye!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, Arigatou a todos por sus reviews los quiero mucho y de antemano agradezco por leer mi humilde fic. espero que el Cáp. A continuación sea de su agrado.**

_regálenme unos reviews (pensamientos)_

regálenme unos reviews (texto)

---------------------------------cambio de escena

_**Los Miércoles se vale Llorar**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

- deja de bromear Sakura.- dijo Sasuke

-Sakura¿Quién es Sakura?..Y a que te refieres?- le respondió Saku

- no…no me recuerdas….soy Sasuke- Sasuke algo alterado

- Sasuke?- dijo Sakura

- si, el padre de tu bebe…de nuestro bebe- trato de explicarle lo mas calmado que pudo el pelinegro

-eso no es cierto..Y yo no se quien eres tu- Sakura parecía un poco inquieta

Sasuke trato de acercarse – Sakura, soy yo mírame, tu y yo estamos enamorados- toco su mejilla con dulzura.

Sakura le aparto la mano de allí de un tirón – no me toques, no se quien eres, no..No te me acerques-

Apretó el botón para llamar a la enferma. Shizune junto a Tsunade aparecieron.

- Que sucede? – dijo Shizune.

Tsunade se limito a observarlos.

- Dígale…dígale que se vaya- se dirigió a Tsunade, mirándole con tristeza – no se de que habla, pero su presencia me…me hace mal, me duele- lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas, mientras fruncía el ceño y sus ojos verdes mostraban dolor.

Sasuke trato de acercarse de nuevo para consolarla.

- Sasuke voy a pedirte que por favor te retires- dijo Tsunade seria.

Esta vez Sasuke se altero – Como…que diablos pasa aquí Tsunade, que le sucede a Sakura, porque esta así¿Cómo paso esto?

Tsunade paso de su pregunta, aviso a unos anbus – acompañen al capitán Uchiha a la puerta-

Sasuke, así te llamas cierto?-dijo Saku, Sasuke la miro, mientras los anbus se acercaban a el- si de verdad eres el padre de mi hijo como dices ser, por favor pase lo que pase, si me sucede algo cuida de el por favor-dijo mirando a su bebe con tristeza mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sakura? Que estas diciendo¿Qué sucede?-miro afligido a Sakura y luego a Tsunade, quien desvió la mirada.

Llévenselo ya!- ordeno rápidamente Tsunade.

- Que demonios, que esta pasando- mientras los anbus lo tomaron de los brazos y lo obligaban a abandonar la habitación

Afuera de la habitación lo esperaban Naruto y Hinata, se soltó del agarre de los anbus completamente molesto.

-Hmp! Esto es tan ridículo y molesto- reclamo el moreno

- nos acabamos de enterar Sasuke-kun, lo lamento- dijo Hinata.

-Hey Baka no te pongas triste ya veras que Sakura-chan se acordara de ti pronto- dijo el rubio.

El pelinegro se sentó en una silla, se agarro con sus manos la cabeza- si no es una cosa es otra, estoy tan cansado – cerro los ojos.

- Cálmate Baka- le dio una palmada en el hombro el rubio

Sasuke sintió como lo zarandeaban todo y el quería que lo dejaran en paz pero sin saber por que no podía, solo escuchaba la molesta vos del dobe pero por mas que le trabada de decir que se callara nada pasaba.

- Dobe, Baka, Sasuke-idiota- decía el rubio aun zarandeándolo

Hasta que por fin el moreno pudo decirle – déjame en paz usuratonkachi-

-Sasuke despierta, hey baka tus hijos ya nacieron-grito el rubio.

-Cálmate Naruto-kun- decía Hinata

Sasuke abrió los ojos- Que dijiste usuratonkachi-

- Como es posible, llevamos toda la noche esperando el parto y tú te sientas y te quedas dormido, pedazo de idiota Sasuke-baka-dijo Naruto indignado.

Sasuke apenas y asimilaba lo que decía el rubio, Hinata se acerco y trato de explicarle.

- Lo que sucede Sasuke-kun, es que hace un momento Tsunade-sama vino a avisar que Sakura había dado a luz y fueron gemelos y…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke se había levantado de nuevo y había comenzado a caminar.

- Donde esta Sakura- aun desconcertado el moreno-un momento- se dio la vuelta hacia Hinata- dijiste gemelos, dos? Pero Sakura que no perdió la memoria.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza – De que estas hablando baka, que dormir te revolvió el cerebro o que? – no entendía ni jota de lo que pasaba.

Pero Sasuke seguía como perdido y no le hacia caso – dos, gemelos?- reacciono- donde esta Sakura-

-En la habitación 52, pero aun no…. dijo Hinata aunque no pudo termina de hablar porque Sasuke ya se había ido, Hinata suspiro, Sasuke nunca escuchaba hasta el final, volvió la vista hasta su rubio adorado quien aun se rascaba la cabeza pues aun no había entendido nada y sonrió, porque la vida era tan maravillosa estando a su lado- Naruto-kun-

Naruto la miro- si Hinata-chan-

- Hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Hinata sonrojada con una gran sonrisa.

- ahhh- Dijo el rubio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke iba pasando por los pasillos buscando impaciente a Sakura, necesitaba verla, quería estar seguro de que estaba bien, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, quería besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, quería sentirla con el, quería ver a sus hijos, el quería…..pero una voz lo detuvo.

…….a donde crees que vas Sasuke Uchiha-

Sasuke volvió la vista y se encontró a – Tsunade, ahora no, no me vengas con que no puedo verla porque hoy si me da algo- empezaba a molestarse un poco el moreno.

Tsunade sonrió – tan impaciente como siempre Sasuke-

- Que quieres- dijo simplemente el moreno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras una figura entraba en la habitación de Sakura, silenciosamente.

La habitación estaba aun a oscuras, seguramente para que ella pudiera descansar, sigilosamente se acerco hasta ella, quien estaba placidamente dormida en la camilla, acostada allí se veía tan linda, dulcemente toco una de sus mejillas, mientras veía como una sonrisa se iba formando en su carita, haciéndola ver demasiado linda.

- Sasuke-kun- susurro Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados, medio dormida y con una sonrisa.

La mano que acariciaba su mejilla se detuvo un momento, pero luego de reflexionar siguió con su cometido, se sentó en la camilla a un costado de Sakura, y se inclino lentamente , quizás demasiado, se moría por hacerlo y lo iba a hacer, así que sin esperar ni un instante mas la beso, Sakura abrió los ojos, porque al sentir el contacto de esos labios sobre los suyos se dio cuenta que no era Sasuke, no podía ser el, cuando asimilo y se dio cuenta quien la estaba besando abrió aun mas los ojos sorprendida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Solo quería felicitarte personalmente, por el nacimiento de tus hijos, son tan hermosos- dijo Tsunade, Sasuke sonrió- enserio son tan lindos como Sakura, lamentablemente también se parecen a ti- frunció un poco el seño.

Sasuke sonrió aun mas- evidentemente por eso son tan lindos, no crees-

- Siempre tan modesto, capitán Uchiha- dijo irónicamente la Gondaime- bien te acompaño a la habitación de Sakura, no vaya ser que te pierdas-

-Hmp!- exclamo nada mas el moreno.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Tsunade le dijo que Sakura estaba dormida que no la molestara mucho que ella estaba muy cansada por el parto, Sasuke nada mas asintió mientras Tsunade se iba a retirar pero tras la puerta se escucho una discusión.

- Suéltame, que te sucede? -dijo Sakura-

-Te amo no entiendes, no como una amiga , si no como una pareja, antes pensaba que lo que sentía por ti solo era amistad pero cuando te vi con el yo -cerro los ojos- quise dejarte ser feliz porque siempre lo habías amado a el pero cuando supe lo de la apuesta yo no podía permitir que siguieras con el - abrio los ojos y la miro- quise que te dieras cuenta por ti misma pero no lo hiciste y por eso tuve que intervenir- dijo la vos, Sakura se paralizo al escuchar sus palabras, esa persona aprovecho el momento para inclinarse de nuevo y besarla.

Sasuke al escuchar esa vos y lo que le dijo a Sakura se quedo de piedra inmediatamente entro para encontrarse un cuadro no muy agradable, esa persona estaba besando…..besando a su Sakura se quedo en shock.

- Vaya, Vaya así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo aquella bochornosa escena- cierto Yamanaka Ino- la aludida volvió la vista a la Hokage, momento que aprovecho Sakura para sacársela de encima, mientras traumaticamente se tocaba los labios y lo sentía sabia que iba a llorar después de esto, la angustia aumento mas al ver a Sasuke mirando todo aquello en estado de shock.

- Sasuke yo- se tapo la boca con las manos- mientras las lagrimas se hacia presentes, Sasuke aun la observaba impactado.

- Siempre tan insensible- dijo la bella rubia de ojos azules, quien observaba tristemente a Sakura- ves Sakura no vale la pena- pero alguien la interrumpió.

- Ya basta Yamanaka Ino, acompáñame tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Tsunade

- Pe..pero- trato de replicar Ino, pero Tsunade salio un momento no poniéndole atención y le hizo señas a otras enfermeras para que se acercaran.

- Acompañen a la Srita Ino hasta mi despacho por favor- pidió Tsunade.

- Pero yo ..aun no he terminado de hablar con Sakura- grito la oji azul, mientras la obligaban a salir de la habitación.

Tsunade iba a ir tras ellas pero otro escándalo se aproximaba hacia ellos, apenas y pudo medio apartarse de la puerta cuando vio aparecer a un hiperactivo rubio quien iba a toda velocidad y llevaba jalada de la mano a la linda oji gris con el.

Cuando el rubio entro junto a la peliazul , grito- Yeah.. Voy a ser papa…Yeah..yeah Dattebayo- la joven ojiazul nada más se sonrojo por el comportamiento del rubio, quien ahora se fijo que algo estaba pasando en esa habitación- eh? Que sucede?- dijo mirando a Sasuke y a Sakura, quienes estaban extraños, Sakura tenia la miraba baja y tenia restos de lagrimas y el Dobe la mira impresionado como en un trance- que sucede Sakura –chan- mirando a Saku-que le hiciste a Sakura-chan baka- dijo mirando enojado a Sasuke.

Pero ninguno de los mencionados abrió la boca.

Tsunade después de salir de la impresión- pues felicidades Naruto, Hinata- sonrió mientras el rubio y la peliazul la miraban- y no se preocupen que luego estos dos los van a felicitar, pero por ahora hay que dejarlos solos si, tienen que hablar- dijo haciendo ademanes para que la acompañaran.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos…

Sakura levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que Sasuke había desviado la mirada de ella y se encontraba pensativo, quizás el…

- Lo siento- dijo en un sollozo mientras las lagrimas se hacían presentes de nuevo.

Sasuke la miro comprensivo- _Ella, se estaba culpando de lo que_…- se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo, Saku-chan abrió los ojos sorprendida- tonta yo jamás te reclamaría por algo como esto- se separo de ella y la miro, se sentó en la cama y limpio con su mano dulcemente las lagrimas de su carita y la miraba con ternura, cerro los ojos un momento.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo apenas Sakura, el abrió los ojos y ella lo vio una lagrima salio de ellos, ella lo miro impactada y el la abrazo de nuevo.

- Te amo, te amo y tenia tanto miedo de que te pasara algo- dijo Sasuke mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- te amo tanto- y las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Luego de un rato…..**

- y ya los viste- pregunto Sakura.

-aun no- respondió Sasuke

De repente se abrió la puerta y pasaron dos enfermeras y traían en brazos a 2 hermosos bebes de cabello negro

Una Enfermera dijo-creo que es hora de que la mama los alimente y de que el guapísimo papá los conozca- ambas enfermeras le hicieron ojitos a Sasuke pero el ni las miro, solo se limito a tomar en sus brazos a sus bebes y sentarse de nuevo junto a Sakura.

parecía un cuadro tan tierno los cuatro que las enfermeras decidieron dejarlos solos.

- Que son- pregunto Sasuke.

- Un niño y una niña – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa- son preciosos cierto- de repente ambos bebes abrieron los ojos y revelaron unos hermosos orbes jades iguales a los de su mamá.

-Preciosos- sonrió Sasuke, mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Sakura.- Te amo Sakura-

- Y yo a ti Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Días después Sakura salio del hospital y le pidió a Sasuke que la llevara al panteón a visitar la tumba de Suigetsu, mientras los bebes Uchiha Haruno los estaba cuidando la hermosa Futura madre Hinata Uzumaki.

Sakura se acerco a la tumba de Suigetsu, llevaba un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos se arrodillo y toco lentamente la lapida, su nombre nunca estaría con los de los demás héroes pero para ella el lo era ciertamente.

Puso el ramo sobre la tumba y siguiendo de rodillas rezo porque su alma entrara en el cielo, mientras derramaba unas lágrimas por la perdida de ese ser tan bondadoso que tubo la suerte de conocer, mientras Sasuke la observaba de pie junto a ella.

- Nunca voy a tener la oportunidad de agradecerte en vida como fuiste conmigo, estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido- sonrió- fuiste tan bondadoso Sui-kun- las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas- gracias por todo, siempre voy a estar en deuda contigo por haberme salvado a mi y a mis bebes, nunca voy a encontrar las palabras suficientes para agradecerte por todo, fuiste un gran amigo- Sasuke se agacho a su altura e igualmente agradeció a su fiel compañero y amigo por todo, luego ayudo a Sakura a ponerse de pie.

Antes de darse la vuelta – Arigatou Sui-kun- mientras miraba donde yacía Suigetsu descansando, iba a comenzar a caminar junto a su amado Sasuke, mientras una figura los observaba tranquilamente, había escuchado todo lo que ella le había dicho, Sakura se sintió observada se detuvo volvió la vista, dejando desconcertado a Sasuke y solo sonrió al sentir una presencia y por un momento pudo verlo parado frente a ella, con su sonrisa pintada en la cara y su cabello gris mirándola con ternura- _y Arigatou por amarme_- y antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando pudo apreciar como el sonreía mas ampliamente.

- Sucede algo Sakura?- dijo el pelinegro

Sakura sonriente – Nada- _Arigatou de verdad Sui-kun y si ves a Karin dile que la perdono._

- _mi alma ahora puede descansar en paz, gracias Niña bonita por todo, siempre lo supiste verdad_- mientras sonreia y su figura se desvanecía con el viento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Capitulo…**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis!!!**

**Comentario: El próximo Capitulo seguramente será el Final.**

**Arigatou por leer!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola como están espero que súper bien, pues bueno si se que me tarde pero bueno es que me toca algo pesado en la escuela y pues la señora inspiración me había dejado sola, además de que terminar un fic cuesta un poco ya que lo extrañaras luego, pero bueno no me queda mas que decir que les dedico con toda mi alma el final de "Los miércoles se vale Llorar" a todos mis lectores y que espero que les guste, de antemano mil gracias por leer. **

_**Regálenme unos review plis---- recuerdos**_

_Regálenme unos review plis----- pensamientos_

Regálenme unos review plis ----- texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

_**Los Miércoles se vale Llorar**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

9 meses habían pasado de la muerte de Suigetsu, ahora Sakura y Sasuke se acostumbraban a su nueva vida como padres, los desvelos, los pañales, las teteras, los llantos bueno en fin todo lo que conlleva la paternidad. Hacia un mes Hinata había dado a luz a un hermoso bebe de cabello rubio y ojos grises, Naruto estaba feliz y no paraba de andar de un lado para otro con su hijo presumiéndoles a todos lo hermoso que estaba su bebe y la maravillosa esposa que tenia.

Sakura sonreía cada vez que veía como Sasuke intentaba ponerle los pañales a sus hijos puesto que a pesar de la convivencia de casi un año con los bebes el aun no aprendía, por otro lado sus bellos bebes Saeki y Haruko cada día estaban mas grandes y lindos, físicamente muy parecidos a su padre pero con rasgos característicos de ella, como los ojos, su sonrisa, los amaba a ellos y a su amado Sasuke-kun, casi no tenían tiempo para ellos 2 solos pero el que tenían lo aprovechaban al máximo y el restante a disfrutar con su familia todo lo que fuera posible.

Sasuke había dejado el ANBU y ciertamente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, el rango ya no era importante para el, si no ahora tenia algo mas importante que querer y cuidar, las fanáticas aun lo perseguían pero ya no como antes, si era el icono eterno de las jóvenes féminas pero ahora el tenia dueña, a la única persona que lo había amado de verdad y a la que el amaba con toda su alma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba preparando los biberones para los bebes en la cocina cuando de pronto alguien la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Sakura sonrió- Sasuke-kun-cerro los ojos mientras el besaba con ternura su cuello sus manos antes en su cintura iba acariciando dulcemente para arriba cada vez mas- Sasuke- ella abrió los ojos pero el siguió avanzando- Sasuke-kun ahorita no- quiso separarse de el pero no se lo permitió estrechándola mas fuerte contra si, sus manos habían llegado a sus pechos.

- Porque no?-pregunto el moreno mientras despegaba un momento sus labios de su garganta.

- Los niños ya están….ah- no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que sintio un leve apretón en sus pechos cerro los ojos mientras un gemido escapo de sus labios rosa- Sasuke los bebes se van a despertar-trato de seguir convenciéndolo mientras el la empujaba hacia la sala, le daba la vuelta y la recostaba en el sillón.

- No se van a despertar- expreso el moreno mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

- Pero………- objeto la pelirosa, el la miro a los ojos

- Sakura- ella lo miro atento- te necesito….entiendes-

- También te necesito Sasuke pero….- ya no siguió hablando pues Sasuke la beso de forma posesiva y ella no pudo hacer más que devolverle de igual forma el beso pues lo deseaba mas allá de lo imaginable, no habían estado juntos en muchos días y sus cuerpos se extrañaban demasiado.

Los movimientos, los toques, las sensaciones y sentimientos los tenían al borde de la excitación, Sasuke levanto y saco la blusa de Sakura, dejando sus blancos y exquisitos pechos al descubierto, los miro embobado, rayos como agradecía la maternidad pues los había puesto mas grandes además ella no se ponía sostén mientras estaba en casa, sonrió picaramente para luego bajar y besar aquellas maravillas que tenia enfrente, mientras ella le quitaba su chaleco que lo acreditaba como Jounin de la aldea de la hoja y por lo consiguiente la camisa azul que llevaba abajo dejando ver su magnifico torso, las manos de Sasuke se dirigieron a sus piernas mientras su boca volvía a la de Sakura para besarla desesperadamente pero en eso……….un fuerte llanto les hizo parar cualquier movimiento se vieron a los ojos sonrojados y suspiraron pesadamente.

Sakura se levanto del sillón dejando a Sasuke sentado en el y mientras se colocaba de nuevo su blusa hablo- Yo…..ah – desvió la vista ya que ver a su Sasuke sin camisa no le hacia bien a su salud en ese momento- voy a ver a los niños- se retiro a la cocina para ir por los biberones.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver la reacción de ella se levanto para ir tras esta, tomo su camisa y se la puso, llego a la cocina- Sakura- ella volvió la vista para verlo-Debemos contratar unas nanas para los niños para momentos como este-

Sakura sonrió- pero Sasuke-kun ya lo hablamos, no pienso perderme ningún momento de Saeki y Haruko, además luego que se vuelvan a dormir haremos lo que tu quieras -dijo mirando con interés su entrepierna cosa que provoco que el desviara la cara a un lado con un tinte rosa en las mejillas, si llevaban mucho tiempo juntos pero aun a veces las miradas y coqueteos les causaban ruborizaciones a ambos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraban en la cama, Sasuke aun sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, aun estaba dentro de ella, mientras se recuperaban y trataban de que sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones volvieran a la normalidad.

Sakura lo abrazo con fuerza- Te amo Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke sonrió y beso su hombro, acerco su boca a su oído y le susurro- y yo a ti Sakura-

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Sakura lo rompió- Sasuke-kun eres feliz-

El se reincorporo un poco para mirarla a los ojos- Sakura- hizo una pausa- aun lo dudas! me haz dado todo lo que siempre quise-

Sakura lo miro algo triste- de verdad te vasta conmigo, con una persona como yo- desvió la mirada- Aun después de todo esto me cuesta creer que tu me quieras, inclusive después de todo lo que hemos pasado, de verdad no solo me quieres porque me embaraze-

- Sakura- su tono de vos se había puesto serio, tomo entre sus manos la carita de ella- Eres Molesta- dijo sin mas.

Sakura se paralizo llevaba tiempo que el no le decía así, entonces aunque llevaban casi de 2 años juntos el aun la consideraba molesta, después de lo vivido, de lo sufrido, de lo aclarado- yo…..- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero en ese instante el presiono sus labios contra los de ella.

Se separo de ella- si vuelves a salirme con algo tan estupido de nuevo Sakura- suspiro pesadamente- no importa!... pensé que hacia mucho tiempo estaba claro que yo te amo y lo de los bebes pues también te amo por eso de hecho-hizo una pausa para volver la vista a otro lado un momento mientras meditaba, luego volvió la mirada- con tigo fue con la única que desee tenerlos, esperaba con ansias que te embarazaras, no me cuide contigo por ello y no solo por lo de mi clan y lo sabes- lo recalco- si no para asegurarme que no iba a perderte, eres la única con la que podría….y cuando por fin lo entendí no quería separarme de tu lado, cuando paso todo aquello yo..- no pudo seguir hablando ya que ella le había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Lo se….lo siento- ahogo un sollozo- es que estoy tan sensible y yo- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes- aun hoy no puedo creer que estés conmigo que tengamos una familia y que seamos felices, que no haya nada que nos separe- el se acerco a su boca y la beso.

Se separaron en busca de aire ya las hormonas otra vez hacían su trabajo, el la miro a los ojos- Sakura- ella le devolvió la mirada- Quieres casarte conmigo-

A Sakura se le llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo los ojos- Yo ….pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir.

Y el la abrazo- no sabia como pedirlo- dijo mientras volvía a su boca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Días después….**

Se encontraban en la fiesta del Bautizo de Hidetora Uzumaki Hyugga….

- Esta tan lindo ya- decía Sakura besando la frente de su ahijado ojigris que tenia entre sus brazos.

- El tiempo pasa volando- expreso la peliazul- no puedo creer que este tan grande ya, cumple 2 meses en una semana-

- Es tan hermoso, verdad Sakura-chan se parece a mi Dattebayo- objeto el rubio, Sakura y Hinata lo vieron sonrientes.

- Ni lo sueñes dobe- apareció Sasuke a su lado- el niño esta lindo pero es porque se parece a su madre, si se pareciera a ti estaría perdido el pobre-

- Bakasuke –gruño el ojiazul pero inmediatamente sonrió al recordar algo- pues Haruko y Saeki tampoco se parecen a ti por eso son hermosos porque salieron a Sakura-chan-pico Naruto.

- No vas a lograr provocarme con nada Usuratonkachi- dijo el moreno- Ya que la futura Sra. Uchiha y yo nos casamos en 1 semana-

- De verdad Sakura-chan- expreso contenta la Sra. Uzumaki.

- Si- dijo mostrando su anillo de compromiso la pelirosa- se los íbamos a decir más tarde pero así es- sonrió Sakura.

- Ya era hora dobe- objeto el rubio- almenos te pusiste los pantalones y se lo propusiste a Sakura-chan, pensé que nunca lo harías Baka-

- Me estas llamando a caso cobarde Usuratonkachi- dijo el pelinegro con una venita hinchada en la sien.

- Naruto-kun…Sasuke-kun-trato de decir Hinata.

Mientras Sakura los observaba con una gotita en la cabeza, de pronto una pareja apareció a su lado.

- Sakura- la llamo, ella volvió la vista- podemos hablar-

- Ino- dijo la pelirosa alzando una ceja interrogante al verla junto al joven artista- Sai-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Dime Ino- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

- Yo…no se como empezar pero quiero que sepas que primero que todo quiero disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado- suspiro- se que he cometido muchas tonterías y te he lastimado…-

La pelirosa la interrumpió- eso ya no importa Ino, ya esta olvidado-le sonrió.

- Aun así- se lamento la rubia de ojos azules- yo….lo siento- hizo una inclinación pidiendo disculpas- aquella vez yo estaba confundida me costo aceptar que la obsesión por ti era un momento de lapsus-levanto la mirada para verla a la cara- Ya sabes Lapsus pendejus- la pelirosa sonrió con una gotita en la frente al verlo la rubia sonrió igual- la verdad es que solo te quiero como amiga-dijo la ojiazul.

- Lo se- dijo la pelirosa abrazando a su amiga.

- Sabes estoy saliendo con Sai- expreso la rubia.

- De verdad- manifestó con alegría la pelirosa, mientras aun mantenía el abrazo.

- Ejem…..-gruño alguien, ambas volvieron la vista- espero que no intentes quitármela de nuevo eh! Ino-dijo el moreno con cara de "Ni te atrevas niñita".

Sakura e Ino deshicieron el abrazo- pero que dices Sasuke-kun-expreso la pelirosa algo sonrojada por la declaración del pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a el.

Ino sonrió mientras los veía juntos- no te preocupes, el momento de locura ya paso, ahora es toda tuya- frunció el ceño- aun no me puedo creer que haya tenido tan mal gusto de fijarme en la frentona- dijo con toda la mala intención.

- Que dijiste cerda- objeto la chica ojiverde con un tic en el ojo.

- Lo que oíste, frente de banqueta- le respondió la rubia.

Sasuke las miro tranquilo, ya casi todo volvía a la normalidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Días después…….**

La boda de Sasuke y Sakura fue sencilla como ambos lo deseaban y celebrada frente al mar, solo como invitados sus amigos y allegados.

- Felicidades Sakura-chan- manifestó el rubio mientras abrazaba a su amiga

- Gracias Naruto o mejor dicho casi Hokage-Sama- dijo la pelirosa mientras el rubio sonreía, en 2 días mas y Tsunade le dejaría el puesto al rubio, eso los tenia contentos a todos.

Naruto abrazo a su amigo- Felicidades dobe, espero que hagas feliz a Sakura-chan que mira que si no te daré una golpiza que te acordaras de mi toda la vida Dattebayo- Sakura sonrió mientras Sasuke fruncía el seño.

- Si..Si..Haber si puedes Usuratonkachi y mas ahora con tu futuro puesto- dijo el pelinegro.

- Felicidades Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun- expreso la peliazul quien tenia a su hijo en brazos.

- Arigatou Hinata- agradeció la pelirosa al igual que el pelinegro.

Un peliplateado se acerco a la pareja junto a su esposa la bella Anko.

- veníamos a felicitarlos- objeto.

Los recién casados volvieron las vista.

- Kakashi- dijo alegremente la pelirosa.

- Felicidades Sakura, espero que seas muy feliz, estando al lado del hombre que amas- expreso Kakashi mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo seré- respondió la ojiverde abrazando con fuerza a su ex – sensei – gracias-

Luego se acerco al pelinegro y lo abrazo también- Hazla muy feliz Sasuke, ella se lo merece- manifestó el peliplateado.

-Hmp! Lo se… gracias Kakashi- declaro el pelinegro e igualmente Anko les felicito también, mientras se acercaban sus demás amigos a felicitarlos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la luna de miel…..**

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban sentados frente a frente sobre la suave arena, los bebes se habían quedado con Hinata.

- No entiendo como antes pude estar tan ciego- expreso el moreno viendo a su hermosa esposa como hipnotizado- Eres lo que siempre busque y te tuve frente a mis ojos todo el tiempo pero yo...-

Sakura tomo entre sus manos la cara de el y lo acerco hacia si para besarlo dulcemente- shhhh! Ya no importa- le susurro la pelirosa.

- Si te hubiera perdido por mi estupidez nunca me lo hubiera perdonado-volvió a exclamar el pelinegro.

- Nunca me hubieses perdido, te amo demasiado para estar sin ti- murmuro la Sra. Uchiha a su esposo mientras se colocaba entre sus brazos.

- A veces me digo que no te merezco pero no podría dejarte ir- ahora era el quien estaba sensible, apretó un poco los ojos que se mantenían cerrados.

- De verdad eres feliz-dijo Sakura

El abrió los ojos, mientras sin querer una lagrima broto de sus ojos azabache- Mucho- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se incorporo un poco y lo abrazo maternalmente y le dio un beso en su cabello- Eso es lo que importa- sus palabras eran tan dulces le recordaban a alguien, de pronto una imagen de su madre sonriendo y abrazándole de la misma forma se coló en su mente, cerro los ojos y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes.

- Sakura…………….Arigatou- expreso el moreno.

La pelirosa lloro también, sabia cual era el significado de esas palabras, siempre lo supo y por eso lo amo, lo amaba y lo amaría por siempre- porque lloras- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

- Se me metió una basura en el ojo-contesto el pelinegro.

Sakura sonrió- aunque estuvieras llorando no importa porque se que lo haces porque eres feliz como yo además hoy es miércoles- manifestó la pelirosa- y los miércoles se vale llorar- el la apretó contra si agradeciendo a la vida la felicidad que nunca pensó merecer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiempo después………..**

- Hoy se cumplen 5 años Sui-kun- expreso la pelirosa mientras colocaba un ramo de sus flores favoritas sobre la tumba de Suigetsu- espero que hayas encontrado a Karin y ahora estén juntos- sonrió mientras miraba a la tumba con ternura.

- Mami- una linda chica de 5 años de cabello azabache largo y ojos verdes se acerco.

- Que paso Haru-chan- pregunto la pelirosa tomando entre sus brazos a su hija-

- Saeki-kun me dijo molesta- se lamentaba la pelinegra, Sakura sonrió al parecer su hijo había heredado el temperamento de su padre.

- Y Papá que le dijo- objeto Sakura.

- Dijo que tenia razón y que era igual que tu- se enojo un poco- verdad que tu y yo no somos molestas mami- dijo la pelinegra.

- Claro que no-expreso dándole un beso en la frente a su hija- es que papá y Saeki-kun son unos amargados y son ellos los molestos- Haru sonrió.

- Mamá- se oyó a sus espaldas- yo no soy amargado ni molesto- bufo enojado cruzándose de brazos un chibi pelinegro la copia exacta de su padre.

Sakura sonrió mientras la chica en sus brazos le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.

- así que también soy molesto- otra vos se oyó.

Sakura volvió la vista- Sasuke-kun- expreso poniendo abajo a Haruko mientras se acercaba al pelinegro que tenia enfrente que traía en brazos al nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha Haruno, Michi de 6 meses de edad- si eres muy molesto- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios del Uchiha.

- Pero eres tu la molesta- le respondió el abrazándola.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun- expreso Sakura sonriendo, mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo pequeño.

-Y yo a Usted Sra. Uchiha- manifestó mientras la abraza por atrás.

_-" Me haz dado todo y cada cosa que haga, cualquier cosa nunca será suficiente para compensar todo el amor que me haz brindado y lo feliz que me haz hecho Sakura, los niños y tu son todo para mi"_- era el pensamiento del moreno al observar a su esposa con Michi en brazos y sonriendo junto a Saeki y Haruko, sin querer una lagrima bajo por sus mejillas y era irónico como casi siempre que le pasaba ese día era miércoles pero recordó lo que ella le había dicho años atrás- _**"Los miércoles se vale llorar".**_

_**  
**_

_**"No importa el día o la hora o si es a la mitad de la semana que es mucho mejor, los miércoles no serán mas que un día como cualquier otro pero cuando las lagrimas se aproximan, el alma se purifica y se puede seguir adelante con mas ganas de vivir y ser feliz los días restantes, después de todo "Los Miércoles se vale Llorar"**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**Fin.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón . -**

**Me Regalan unos reviews onegai! **

**  
**


End file.
